Time Changes
by Erica Wattson
Summary: Robin struggles with how time is changing him, and the Titans while Starfire flees to Tameran to protect her friends from the controlling probes in her body, only to find her planet invaded. RobStar. BB.RAE.CY triangle- Chapter 24 is up! Sequel to Matched
1. Thoughts on the Past

A/N So, you've all been waiting. So most of you wanted a sequel. Okay, well this chapter officially begins the sequel of Matched. I'm calling this story Time Changes because of the story.

Disclaimer Since this is the first chapter of a brand new story, the disclaimer is very important. I do not own Teen Titans. There, I admitted it, good to get that off my chest.

* * *

PRELUDE 

It was the morning after Robin and Starfire had returned to the tower and Starfire lay on the patient bed in the Titan's medical room. Robin stood at her side as Cyborg was looking at the computer screen, a very stern look in his face. Raven and Beast Boy were waiting in the common room, there was no reason they should all be there.

"Well, Starfire I seemed to have found the problem, but it may be hard for you to hear..." Cyborg paused to listen for Starfire's approval "Please, I just want to know why my sister could control me." Starfire said. Cyborg looked hesitant "Go ahead Cyborg." Robin prompted.

"All right then. Well, you remember Terra." Robin solemnly nodded, so Cyborg continued

"And of course we all remember when Robin was forced to be Slade's apprentice. Well, from the all the data, I think Slade was putting the two technologies together... There are probes inside of Starfire's body, only they aren't to be used to destroy her, although that is a possibility..."

Robin and Starfire nodded, they understood what Cyborg was about to say. "The probes are being used to control her. These probes plug into, and can override her nervous system. That's why she couldn't help following their commands, thing is, these probes are plugged into her body, thousands of them, and they've attached themselves... We might be able to do surgery on a few of them, but there's no way anyone could get rid of all of them by surgery without killing Starfire..."

Starfire nodded. There was nothing that could be done. Cyborg still had more to say, "But it may be possible for the probes to go away by themselves... They could just fall apart, though that would take at least a year, probably more... Up to four years maybe..."

"Thanks Cyborg." Robin said. Cyborg nodded "Yup, well you're both welcome, I just with there was more I could do."

* * *

Time Changes 

Chapter One

Thoughts on the Past... And of the Future

Starfire sat on her bed in her room. She held a pen in her hand, along with her long- forgotten diary. It was early morning by her standards, about 730am. She sighed with satisfaction, as she began to write...

_It has been so very long since I took the time to write. So much has happened_ _since the last time I wrote. Looking in my earlier entries, the last time I wrote was back when I had my 16th birthday, almost a year ago, well, at least 10 months ago..._

_The day that I tuned 16 Robin took me out on a date we went to the movies and we were captured by Slade and his new apprentice, my sister, Blackfire. We were had captive for the rest of the summer and some of the fall. Many things happened while we were captive, the most important of all sometimes I could not control my powers._

_Sometimes I would fell like I was being torn apart form the inside out. It was horrible. I remember the time I hurt Robin very vividly, but it brings too much pain to my heart to think about it too much. I remember crying myself to sleep that night. _

_Slade and Blackfire soon had complete control over my body and my powers. I tried to resist, but when I did the pain would cause me to throw up or become very weak or feverish. They tortured me for fun. They made me hurt Robin again, but he smashed their controller, and we got out alive._

_I gained some strength back and the next evening Robin confessed his love to me, then he asked me to marry him. I gladly accepted. He gave me the necklace he had bought for my birthday to be our engagement ring. _

_I wear the necklace everyday, I only take it off when I go to sleep. Once I tried to wear it when I slept, but it got caught in my hair. Thinking of my hair, I have gotten it layered, now it has much body to it and I must curl it every day to keep it looking it's best. Every morning at breakfast Robin says I look like a angel. When he says that Beast Boy pretends to gag, but I do not mind, neither does Robin._

_Now I must write about Robin. He has changed, at least on the outside. He is many inches taller then I am, almost as tall as Cyborg. He wears a long black cape. It is much the same style of his old one, but it goes all the way to his ankles. His costume is black with a blue colored bird on his chest. It is sleeveless for the summer, but he says he will wear long sleeves in the winter. _

_He still spikes his hair up with hair gel and he still wears steel towed boots, making him still look more like Robin, though every day I am reminded of Nightwing. I guess that makes sense, after all, Nightwing is who Robin will become. Still, it is strange how time changes people._

_As of last week I am still infected with the controlling probes. Many of them are now gone, over a hundred have fallen apart, but still there are enough left that Cyborg thinks that it is possible that I may be controlled again. This scares me quite a bit, but my friends should be able to protect me if that happens. I think-_

"Starfire!" Robin called from down the hall.

"Yes?" Starfire called back.

"Time for breakfast! We're having waffles and orange juice!" He told her.

"I'll be there shortly!" She replied, scribbling a few more words down in her book.

_One more thing I must say, Robin and I are planning to have our wedding in two years. It is hard having such a long engagement, but we are both so young, and it is best for the team to wait. _

_-Starfire Korriand'r_

Starfire put her diary away in one of her dresser drawers, leaving the pen on her unmade bed and ran out into the hall. She passed Robin's room, then she passed Beast Boy's room as she rushed to the elevator and went into the common room.

Like a breath of fresh air she entered the eating area.

"Good morning friends! I am awake and eager to eat."

"Hi Starfire." Raven said in her monotone voice, not even looking up from the book she was reading.Starfire flew over to Robin and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, now that was normal. Beast Boy and Cyborg began to fake gaging and both pretended they were throwing up. Robin laughed and said.6

"Well, if you two are ill, then I guess Starfire, Raven and myself will have to eat the waffles all by ourselves." Immediately the other boys stopped faking and readily sat down at the counter, forks in hand. Starfire laughed and passed out some plates and more silverware as Raven set the glasses on the table and put her book down. Robin got some syrup out of the fridge and everyone sat down.

Breakfast conversation was humorous, they talked about plans for the day and for the rest of the week. When everyone was almost finished Robin stood up. He cleared his throat as the titans watched him with interest.

"I have a announcement. Last night I received a invitation from my old mentor, Bruce Wayne!"

"Nan un un un un uh BATMAN!" Cyborg and Beast boy sang.

"Well, uh, yes but-"

"Nan un un un un uh BATMAN!" They sang again. Robin shook his fist at them, and they stopped.

"Tell us Robin, what did Mr. Wayne invite you to?" Starfire inquired.

"Well, actually he invited all of us, and it's a party, we are all to be the guests of honor. He also said he would like us to stay at his mansion for a week or so, just to visit." Robin answered.

"Party! Booya!" Cyborg exclaimed. Beast Boy stood away from the table/counter top and started doing a victory dance. Robin looked a little uncomfortable, but Raven snickered. Starfire looked questioningly at her fiance' waiting for him to clarify.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but it's not that kind of party. It's a very formal dinner party. With the guys wearing tuxedoes and the ladies wearing evening gowns. And to close all arguments, yes, we're all going. This will be the first time for Bruce to meet you all." Robin said. Smiles on the boys' faces disappeared. Raven snickered again, but stopped when she realized she would have to dress up.

Starfire however looked pleased she began jumping and spinning around the room "How glorious, a party to honor us! To meet Mr. Wayne! Glorious! Robin this is a wonderful surprise!" She skipped around the room with as much enthusiasm as a little child on Christmas. Life was good, and she couldn't be much happier.

Raven in contrast was glaring at Robin. He shrugged, it was decided, they were going and Raven was coming with them, even if he, Beast Boy and Cyborg had to drag her out the door, but by the looks on the other male titans' faces, he might need Starfire to help him drag them out the door.

This was going to be interesting week...

* * *

A/N Okay, most of you wanted a sequel, now I'm starting it. I hope you enjoy it, and I hope it isn't lame. I've been thinking about this for quite some time, and it won't be too mushy. 

I'm calling this story Time Changes, until I can think of a better name, if you have any suggestions they are welcome... In the form of a review.


	2. Mall of Death

A/N: Hi! So, I'm glad you thought that chapter was good. Anyhow, like "Matched", these first few chapters are not going to be very action filled.  
samuraistar- I'm glad you liked the BATMAN reference. Yes, Cyborg got the probes out of them the first time, but these probes are different, so the old way of getting rid of them won't work. Yes, that does have a effect on the plot of this story, I thank you for your silence. gives a bag of chocolate coins  
And just so I won't get any reviews complaining that I didn't give you chocolate coins I may as well give some to all of you: gives all readers bag of chocolate coins  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, I just own my story.

Time Changes Chapter Two  
Mall of Death

* * *

"Okay. Starfire and Raven you two go buy some new clothes. Bruce doesn't want us to come as super heroes, so pick whatever you want, but the clothes have to look somewhat normal. We've got all day, and the mall is huge, I'm sure you can find a week's worth of stuff." Robin said, handing Starfire one of his debit cards.  
Raven nodded, reminding herself that if she couldn't say anything nice then she had better not say anything at all.

It was 10:00 am. After breakfast, and some argument Robin had gotten the titans into the T-Car. Cyborg had driven them all to the mall. Robin, Starfire and Raven now stood inside the building, outside a JC Dime's store. Robin was giving some instruction to the girls while Beast Boy and Cyborg stood gaping at a candy store.

"Beast Boy, Cyborg and I will be somewhere in this mall, but if you need anything just call on the communicator. We'll meet in the food court at noon. If you haven't picked out everything by then, you'll have the afternoon." Robin concluded his instructions and ran off to get the boys out of the candy store.

"Oh glorious Raven! Now we have until lunch to browse the shops in the mall of much shopping. Shall we first choose our gowns for the party, or shall we pick out our normal clothes?" Starfire questioned, practically bouncing off the walls.

"Normal clothes." Raven replied before muttering "Before this mall becomes the mall of death."

Starfire and Raven started in the Juniors section of the JC Dime's store. Raven went strait for the black pants. Starfire started with the blue jeans. Raven groaned in frustration: "Aren't there any decent black pants that don't come with sparkly belts?" She mumbled. Starfire however had already found ten pairs that she wanted to try.  
Starfire flew into the dressing room, at least fifteen different pairs of jeans on her arm. Raven continued browsing the racks and selected a single pair of size 7 dark blue jeans. She sighed and went to try on the pants.

Raven tried the jeans over her costume then sighed again. The waist was so low that they were barely pants, kind of like two legs held up by a strip of jeans shy of three inches wide. "Not those." Raven mumbled.

Raven left the dressing room and put the jeans back on the rack. Glancing over at the shirts, particularly a shirt with a rainbow cartoon chibi monkey on it she said "I don't think I'm going to find anything here." then she sighed yet again.

Raven did not have to wait long for Starfire to finish. Starfire flew out of the dressing room grinning. "I'm going to buy all of them! They are all so nice I cannot choose between them!" She exclaimed, and flew over to the check out. Reluctantly Raven followed.

Starfire made her purchase and the girls wondered the mall for about a hour. Starfire had bought enough shirts and jeans for at least two weeks worth of clothes, colorful shirts, jeans and enough accessories to choke at least seven horses.

When the time came to meet the guys for lunch Raven had only bought one thing, her dress. It was shiny black with red trimmings. The dress reached her ankles, and there was a slit in the side of the dress going up to her mid- thigh. It wasn't very fancy, but it was Raven's style and Starfire wasn't about to try to convince her to get something else.

Raven and Starfire found their way into the food court at 12:01pm. Starfire saw the boys waiting at a table and took Raven by the arm and led her there,

"What took you so long?" Beast Boy joked.

"Yeah, we've been sitting here for like a minute and we're starving!" Cyborg exclaimed, actually very serious.

"I finished picking out my dress and Starfire wanted to shop for shoes. We were right next to the fashion shoe store, so of course she just had to go in, and buy 5 different pairs of shoes." Raven stated, her distaste for shopping clearly communicated in her voice.

"Starfire, how much did you buy?" Robin asked.

"Well, I think I have purchased enough clothing for our trip, but I still need to buy a dress." Starfire replied.

"She bought at least 15 pairs of jeans, 14 shirts, 3 purses, 8 hair things and 4 belts." Raven told him, handing him the receipts.

"Well Starfire, after you find your dress I think you had better be done shopping..." Starfire blushed as Beast Boy and Cyborg laughed. Robin paused, then continued speaking:

"Raven what did you buy?" Raven handed the leader the bill for her dress and said: "Just a dress, I couldn't find anything else I liked enough to buy."

Robin questionably eyed her for a moment, then he shrugged: "Just find some normal clothes after lunch. Cyborg, Beast Boy and I found everything we need. Cyborg and Beast Boy already have tuxes, so I guess they can tag along with Raven while Starfire and I shop for formal clothes."

"Don't you already have a tux Robin? You had one when you were forced into taking kitten to that prom?..." Beast Boy teased. Starfire folded her arms, pretending to be angery. Robin blushed, embarrassed.

"Well, I did have a tux, but I've outgrown it, so I need a new one." The boy wonder replied.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starved. Are we going to eat or not?" Cyborg complained weakly, looking like he was about to pass out from hunger.

"Yes, let's go order our food." Robin replied, and the titans wondered the food court in search of the restaurant they wanted to order from. Beast Boy went to a Pasta Palace, Cyborg went to a "Famous Dave's Barbecue", Raven headed for the "Taco Kingdom" Starfire ordered from the "Mc Happy's" and Robin ordered from the "Steak House"

So the titans ate their lunch. Beast Boy had a salad, Cyborg had some barbecue ribs, Raven ate a taco, Starfire ordered a chicken sandwich and Robin had a steak.  
After the meal was finished Cyborg threw the trash away and Raven wiped off the table. Robin and Beast Boy brought the things the titans had bought out to the T-Car. Starfire occupied her time by assisting Cyborg and Raven in the cleaning of the table area.

Robin and Beast Boy returned from the parking lot just as the others were finished clearing the table.

"Okay, so Starfire and I will look at formal wear, while Cyborg and Beast Boy go with Raven to help find normal clothes." Robin stated, practicing his authority as leader.  
"Uhh, can I just go alone?" Raven requested, uncomfortable.

"Well... Maybe... Maybe Cyborg could come with us, and you take Beast Boy, he still needs to buy some jeans." Robin said reluctantly.

"That's not what I meant...Oh well I just want to get this day over with." Raven mumbled under her breath. This was the kind of situation that made her want to go back to her room and never come out again.

Robin gave Beast Boy one of the debit cards and motioned for Starfire to follow as he made his way through the maze of tables. Cyborg stood by Raven, confused. Robin looked back and exclaimed:

"Okay, so Cyborg, you're with us. Good luck you two!"

Cyborg hesitated, but he followed Starfire and Robin into the giant mall hallway.

"Uhh..." Raven groaned. She was stuck shopping with Beast Boy, she had never imagined a worse scenario, unless it had been that morning when she went shopping with Starfire. Hard to choose between the two nightmares.

"So, I guess we have some shopping to do..." Beast Boy said.

"Joy."

* * *

At the other end at the mall Robin, Starfire and Cyborg were at a store called "Dream Night Formal Wear". Robin looking at a tux as Starfire examined the dresses. Cyborg stood by the counter talking to the clerk, who had some questions about life as a super hero.

"Robin, what do you think of this dress?" Starfire asked, taking a long bright orange dress down from the rack.

"Ehh..." Robin replied, thinking of a answer that wouldn't hurt Starfire's feelings, "It's very umm... Bright...". He paused and gulped: "I don't think I like it very much. I mean, it's your choice but-" Starfire interrupted him:

"Good, I don't like it either." She giggled. Robin breathed a breath of relief as Starfire reached for another dress,

"How about this one?" She asked. Robin laughed,

"Starfire, that one's neon green. I'd have to say no." Starfire giggled again, but she put it back.

"Okay, well you keep looking, but I'm ready to try this tux on. Be out in a few minutes." Robin explained.

"Okay."

Starfire browsed row after row of dresses. She looked at pink dresses, black dresses, long ones, short ones, frilly ones and shiny ones. Some were more of a prom style dress, other dressed reminded her of a picture of a goddess from a book of Greek mythology. Some reflected the Colonial times, others the Renaissance. All were very expensive.

If a dress caught her eye Starfire would take it off the rack and look at it more closely. Most of the dresses came in many sizes, but sometimes she would find a dress she liked, but it did not come in her size.

Cyborg ended his conversation with the clerk and came to help Starfire.

"Star, How about this one?" He asked, holding up a long shiny red dress.

"No..." Starfire replied.

"This one?"

"No..."  
"You're being picky, you seemed to have chosen the normal clothes quickly." Cyborg pointed out, snickering.

"Hmm... Well, I guess I am, as you say being picky, but for Robin's sake I must look my best to make a good impression at Mr. Wayne's party."

"Starfire, you always look your best, and Bruce will like you." Robin said, coming out of the men's dressing room area. Starfire giggled when she saw him.

"Robin, you look very handsome. That suit looks very good on you."

"Thanks Star." Robin said, blushing. "Cyborg, what do you think."

"Nice, I think you've found your tux." He replied, Starfire nodded in agreement. Robin smiled.

"Okay, well I'm going to change, then I'll buy it when we're ready to leave. Starfire, have you found anything?" Robin inquired. Starfire's face turned pink.  
"I have not found anything yet, but I-" Starfire paused abruptly, a dress had caught her eye. She rushed over to it and examined it closely.

"Ahh. Lovely." She said, fingering the dress. The dress was a shimmery deep red with darker red accents. The top looked very tight fitting, but from the hips down it flowed down to the floor.

"I think I want to try this on..." Starfire mumbled dreamily , taking the dress off the rack. She went into the ladies dressing room, and Robin went back into the men's.  
Cyborg talked to the clerk again for a few minutes, then Robin came out into the store again, this time he was wearing his costume. Cyborg then waited by Robin for Starfire.

When Starfire came out of the dressing room Robin had to catch his breath. She looked beautiful. Cyborg whistled in approval.

"Starfire, you look... You look like a angel." Robin managed to say.

Cyborg rolled his eyes and mumbled "Robin would say Starfire looks like a angel even if she was covered in dirt.", but Robin and Starfire were in such a dream like state they wouldn't have noticed had Cyborg yelled it in a blow horn.

"Thank you Robin. I am glad this pleases you." Starfire replied. She held her arms out and spun around twice so the boys could see the back of the dress.  
The dress was almost sleeveless, though there were some fancy loops hanging on the sides of her arms. It clung to her body very tightly until it got to her hips where the dress became very big in a old hoop skirt sort of fashion, though it was held out by petticoats under the dress.

The gown flowed down to the floor with a small train in the back. It made a little rustling sound whenever she moved and the light on the folds in the skirt would cause the shades of red to vary in depth.

"Well, I think we've found your dress."

By the time Robin and Starfire had purchased the formal wear, Beast Boy and Raven had made some progress in their shopping. Beast Boy had finished buying all the clothes he needed, and Raven now had four pairs of dark blue jeans and five t-shirts.

Raven had to admit, shopping with Beast Boy wasn't as bad as she had thought it would be. He also had a great dislike for the shopping experience and liked making fun all the nasty clothes in the Juniors' department of the stores. Of course, Raven did not "make fun" of the clothes, she simply did like them. So of course Raven did not mind when Beast Boy said things like:

"I mean, if you wanted grass stains and holes on you jeans, you could just roll around in the yard for a half an hour, or better yet, let me borrow them!"

"Mmhmm..."

Raven and Beast Boy were sitting at a table in a coffee shop sipping slushies. The communicators rang. Raven answered hers and Starfire's face and voice came on:  
"Raven, Beast Boy, Robin and I have purchased all our clothing for the day, and we were all wanting to know if you two are done?" Raven's eyes shifted slightly as she made her reply:

"Uhh... Beast Boy is finished, I still have to buy some more stuff to buy." There was no reply on Starfire's end, only some mumbling. Starfire stepped out of the way and Robin came on:

"Raven, most of the stores are going to start closing, you have to finish your shopping by then, or you'll have to wear the same things over again... or you'll have to borrow some clothes from Starfire. Also, we over here don't know about you, but we're hungry. When you're done, just come to the T-car. See you then."

"Okay..." Raven closed the communicator. She had fifteen minutes to find at least three more T-shirts, and maybe another three pairs of jeans...or she may be stuck wearing Starfire's clothes.

"Beast Boy!" She whispered harshly. "We have to go now! I have to find more clothes in less than fifteen minutes." She said, dragging him out of the shop by the ear. Beast Boy returned to his feet. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

A/N: Okay. So Raven has to find more clothes now, or she'll be stuck wearing Starfire's clothes.  
That was long, and not really all that relevant to the plot. Okay, so they went shopping. Oh well. By the time I realized how silly it was for me to write this, I was already more than halfway through writing it, and there's no way I'm going to not post it.  
Sorry for the misspellings, my spell check isn't working. I'll fix it as soon as I can. So anyway, a review would be nice...  



	3. Hit the Road

A/N: Cool, so you thought that chapter two was funny.  
Riles: Are you going to kill yourself? Or are you going to kill me?  
tayk: I agree, the mall is truly the mall of death.  
redX'slilangel01: The pairing is Rob/Star. I would not write a Rob/Rae story unless you payed me a million dollars.  
KoriStarMoon: I imagine her dress as tight on the top, but then the top ends, and the skirt part of the dress starts. The skirt is big and poofy. I guess that's really all I can do to further describe it.  
Time Changes Chapter Three  
Hit the Road

* * *

Raven had shopped that evening as she had never shopped before. She Flew through the store Though there was no way possible for her to buy everything she needed, she did buy another pair of jeans and one more T-shirt. Her almost shopping success made her feel a little bit better about maybe having to wear Starfire's clothes later.  
It was the morning that the Titans would leave for Gotham, but they were still at the tower. Empty suitcases lay on the floors of every room. The night before everyone had rushed to put all the new regular clothes in the washer, and Cyborg had been up until around three just doing laundry. Of course the tuxedoes and dresses were not put in the washer, they were put in the Titan's dry cleaner.

That morning Starfire was the first to wake up, most likely because she was the first one to get to bed the night before. She flew downstairs and got the last load of laundry out of the dryer. She put it in a basket and began sorting. Beast Boy's shirt, Raven's jeans, Cyborg's shirt, Robin's jeans... Lucky for Starfire, there were no undergarments in the laundry. She folded the clothes and assorted them in the plastic basket.

Starfire yawned as she took the sorted and folded clothes upstairs. It was early in the morning (5:30am), and she was still tied. Also she felt hungry, but she felt proud to be helping her team get ready.  
_Oh, how I wish I knew what Mr. Wayne will think of me... I do not want to disappoint Robin. _She thought, truly concerned about what impression she would make.  
She was Robin's fiance and the father figure in Robin's life had never met her before.

The titans would travel halfway to Gotham City today, then stay at a hotel and travel the remaining miles the next day, hopefully to arrive in Gotham by lunch.  
Starfire put each titans' clothes by their doors, she was flying through the hall in hopes she would not wake anyone. When she came to Robin's door she paused. Instead of leaving his clothes in the hallway she gently knocked on his door.

She had waited only for a moment when Robin opened the door. He was wearing some blue jeans with pockets on the sides big enough to hold a entire set encyclopedias. He also had on a plain white T-shirt, though his hair hadn't been styled yet.

"I am sorry if I disturbed you, I only wish to talk." She apologized. Robin gave her a comforting smile and said:  
"It's okay, I always have time for you. I was just gonna spike my hair up anyways. Come on in."

Starfire nodded and entered. Robin closed the door behind her. Starfire walked to the middle of his room. She frowned at his unmade bed, the piles of papers scattered across the floor and table taking a mental not that once they were married he would have to tidy the room. Robin however took no notice of her discomfort.  
The alien girl put his clothes on his dresser and forced a smile on her face then turned to Robin:

"Robin, you must know that I am eager to meet your mentor, Mr. Bruce Wayne."

"Good." He said, half puzzled.

"I must also tell you that I am very nervous. You are sure he will approve of me?" She inquired, unsure of herself, her body shaking.

"Starfire, of course. He'll love you."

"You are certain?" She questioned him, though wishing with all her heart that his words were true.

"He'll love you, if just because I love you." Robin reassured.

Starfire smiled sheepishly and blushed. Robin nodded to emphasize his point. He walked over to Starfire and lifted her chin so her eyes met his.Then he pressed a kiss on her lips, short but sweet. Starfire stepped back:

"Thank you. I feel much better now" She said, though she was not still sure if she truly felt any more confident about meeting Mr. Wayne.

"Starfire, you have nothing to worry about, except maybe the car ride to Gotham." Starfire giggled.

The Titans were taking the trip in the T-car. Partly because Cyborg wanted to compare the T-Car to the Bat Mobile, also partly because Beast Boy had begged for a road trip. Why Beast Boy wanted to spend hours in the car Robin and Starfire didn't know, but they were sure they were about to find out.  
Now truly feeling comforted but still concerned, Starfire said:

"Thank you... Well, I guess I should go and pack now." Robin nodded and Starfire smiled, she opened the door and left.

* * *

It was ten in the morning and a breakfast containing eggs, bacon, orange juice and fruit had been eaten without much complaint. As a plus, the negative feelings about the trip were almost completely gone and enthusiasm had taken it's place.

Starfire had announced that she was packed, and had brought her suitcases out to the T-car, all five of them. Cyborg and Raven were also packed, with one suitcase for each of them. Beast Boy was almost ready, he just had to find his toothbrush. Robin however had not even started putting his clothes in his suitcase, because he had spent the first hours in the morning helping everyone else pack.

"Come on guys, I helped you both pack, aren't you going to help me?" Robin asked.

"Sorry Robin, I would, but I need to do some tune ups on the T-car." Cyborg replied before running down the hall.

"Uh huh. Beast Boy, will you help me?"

"If I can find my toothbrush." Beast Boy replied.

"You brush your teeth?" Robin inquired, but there was no answer from Beast Boy, who had just went into his room. Robin sighed, and left the hallway to enter his room.  
To his great surprise his suitcase was open on his now made bed. All the clothes he had bought for the trip were in the case, all folded neatly. Robin couldn't help but to smile. There was a note with only two words on it, on top of the clothes. It read

_-Your Angel _

Starfire He thought S_he really is a angel. _Of course, Starfire wasn't really a angel, but Robin would like to think so. Robin made sure she had packed everything he needed, and she had.  
_She's so thoughtful, no wonder I found myself so in love with her. She probably doesn't even know how much I appreciate her.I'll have to tell her...Sometime when Beast Boy and Cyborg aren't around to laugh. _He thought.

Robin zipped his suitcase, picked it up and went out to the garage. Starfire was already out, but Cyborg was no where to be seen. Robin smiled when Starfire greeted him.  
"Robin, I trust you found your clothes packed to your satisfaction?"  
"Yes. Thank you." He said. Robin put his suitcase down next to the floor and embraced Starfire in his arms. "Thank you Star." Starfire began softly speaking, with her head resting on Robin's shoulder.

"You are very welcome. You helped the other boys with their packing, at the expense of not getting ready yourself. I was already finished, so I did the sneaking into your room and packed all the clothing you need for the trip. I also took your tuxedo and hung it up inside the T-car."  
"Again, I must thank you."

"And I must say that you are most welcome." Robin held onto Starfire. This was another rare moment of peace and tranquillity, one free of Beast Boy, a moment free of worries. Of course, they were in the garage, with all the smells of oil and gasoline, but to Robin and Starfire the peace couldn't have been much better.  
They stood there for what could have been seconds, or perhaps a thousand years, but more likely it was just a few minutes. The other titans were packed and were about to enter the garage when Beast Boy saw Robin and Starfire standing by the car.

The green titan wanted to wake them out of their near-trance state, but Raven stopped him. So the other titans, suitcases and formal wear in hand snuck into the garage and put the luggage in the trunk of the car.  
Of course Robin and Starfire noticed, but they pretended not to. Pretending not to notice was a way of thanking Beast Boy for not teasing, but the green titan could not help but he let out a snicker.

Robin let Starfire go, and opened the back seat car door for her. Robin sat in the front passenger side seat. Raven sat in the back behind Cyborg. Beast Boy sat in the middle of the back. Starfire sat behind Robin.

"Everyone ready?" Cyborg asked, looking around at the other titans. Everyone nodded, with mixed words all meaning "yes".

"Okay then, let's hit the road. Today, a hotel, tomorrow, Gotham City!"

* * *

A/N: This chapter wasn't all that important to the plot, but there were some points in it I really wanted to get across.  
I would like you to review, it encourages me to continue writing.


	4. T Car Trip

A/N- OK, so that last chapter wasn't a total loss, you people actually liked it somewhat. That's cool! That's really cool

Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans.

Time Changes Chapter 4

T-Car Sickness

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want any?" Beast Boy offered generously a bag of potato chips to Starfire as Robin, Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy all munched on the greasy snacks. 

"Thank you, but no. I am not feeling the hunger." Starfire said, declining the chips.

"Hmm" Robin paused, the continued "Starfire, you didn't eat any lunch either... Are you sure you're feeling alright?'

The Titans had been on the road for hours. It was the middle of the afternoon and Starfire had not had anything to eat or drink. No one had really noticed much before, but now that they thought about it, Starfire hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast.

"I am feeling quite fine..." She lied. To be honest she felt sick. Her head hurt and her stomach was churning. Starfire felt like her heart was in her throat. The car was moving so fast and the sun was so bright. She felt so dizzy.

Raven eyed her and Robin studied her, a concerned expression on his face. Cyborg might have shown some reaction to Starfire's behavior had he not been driving.

To prove to her friends that she was okay, Starfire grabbed the bag of chips from Beast Boy. She took a entire handful fromthe bagand stuffed it into her mouth. Instantly she regretted it. Starfire had to swallow twice to keep the food down.

The other Titans weren't alarmed by Starfire's lack of eating, mostly because she didn't call any attention to it, they were however alarmed at Starfire's uncharacteristic behavior. Suddenly grabbing a bag of chips and swallowing a handful all at once without chewing was not normal for her, but they thought little of it.

Starfire swallowed back some food that tried to find it's way out of her mouth. This was not good. _'I can't get the stomach flu now, I am so close to meeting Mr. Wayne, I must not become sick now!'_ She thought, very distracted as she tried to close her eyes to shield them from the light in hopes that her headache might go away. It did not. Starfire did not complain as to not bother her friends.

After what seemed to Starfire like a eternity of suffering, the sun began to set as the titans began the last hour of the trip for the day. Starfire hadn't moved at all since the incident with the potato chips. Even when her legs fell asleep she hadn't dared to move, afraid that even the smallest movement might make her throw up.

Meanwhile the other titans were telling stories, true stories mostly... Robin had just finished re-telling a story about when he worked with Batman.

"Ha! That's gold man! Pure gold! One time when I was little, my family invited another family over to our house. We had dinner, but I was still hungry. So I led the other kids outside to some wild raspberry bushed out in the backyard. We ate as many berries as we could hold, then we smeared some all over out bodies and pretend to be dead. It was so fun! Then when our parents found us my friends had to leave and I got the biggest spankin! Those were good times." Cyborg told them. The reaction given by the other titans was quiet. Not even a word or snicker.

Keeping one hand on the steering wheel Cyborg scratched a itch at the back of his neck and shook off the silence.

"I guess you'd have to have been there... It seriously was a blast." He said, putting his other hand back on the wheel.

"Yeah..." Raven replied. Cyborg's face returned to it's normal color. There was more quiet. Beast Boy finally broke the science

"See, I told you this car trip would be fun." The green Titan said. Starfire groaned showing her disagreement. Raven looked a bit angry and began speaking

"We could have taken a jet, we'd have been there in less then a hour, but nooo... We had to go in the car..."

"Well sorry, I didn't know you felt that way Raven." He replied, abruptly.

"Hmph." Raven muttered. Robin shook his head, this road trip wasn't as much fun as he had hoped it would be. Sure, everyone needs to take a road trip sometime in their life, but why did this have to be the time?

The sun set as the titans reached the day's stopping point. Cyborg drove up to the hotel where Robin had made reservations for two rooms, one for Starfire and Raven, and another room for the guys. The rooms were next to each other, but not attached.

Cyborg drove under the overhang that sheltered the main door of the hotel. Robin opened the door and went inside to sign in and get to room numbers and keys.

At Beast Boy's request Cyborg turned the radio on. He found a station playing "Bowling 4 Pizza"'s song "1925". Beast Boy turned his head from side to side along with the music. Raven sighed, this was not her style of music, but she'd have to live.

Starfire still was feeling very sick, she hadn't spoken a word for at least a hour. No one noticed, they all thought because she hadn't moved and her eyes were closed she must be sleeping.

Robin came back out to the car with two plastic credit card keys.

"Okay, We're in rooms 202 and 203. They're both upstairs, so we'll have to go inside and up the stairs. Cyborg help me get the suitcases, Beast Boy, you go open the rooms, Starfire you-" Robin stopped talking when he saw Starfire looking asleep, he turned to Raven

"Raven, You wake Starfire, then you both can go to the rooms with Beast Boy." Raven nodded and began to gently shake Starfire on the shoulder.

"I'm already awake..." Starfire mumbled, trying to keep her mouth mostly closed. Slowly she lifted her legs out of the car and stood on her feet, her arms hanging limp at her sides. Robin tossed the room keys to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy went inside. Starfire groggily followed him, and Raven followed Starfire, making sure she didn't fall over. They made it upstairs and into the hallway. Beast Boy found the rooms 202 and 203. He opened room 202 and threw the one of the keys over to Raven. She caught it. The green teen went into room 202 leaving Raven and Starfire in the hall.

Raven walked over to the door of room 203 and opened the door. Starfire now looked very alert, though she seemed to be having some trouble standing up strait. Raven shrugged, Starfire was just weird. Raven was about to enter, when Starfire ran into the room, both hands covering her mouth.

Starfire stood in the middle of the room for a moment for a moment. Raven entered just in time to see Starfire take a mad dash for the bathroom. Raven sighed and quietly closed the door behind her just as Starfire disposed the remitments of her breakfast in the toilet.

Raven couldn't help but feel some pity towards Starfire. Though Starfire was probably just suffering from "Car Sickness", being sick was no fun.

When Starfire stopped throwing up Raven entered the bathroom. Starfire was leaning against the bathtub, her body shaking a bit, likely because of the lack of food. Her skin was pale, her face flushed. Raven hesitated, but decided to speak

"Starfire, are you okay?" She asked, truly concerned.

"I...I think so, I just haven't been feeling very well all afternoon. I've had a headache all day... I just threw up, but I feel a bit better now."

"Yeah, I know. Well, at least about you puking. You may just have Car Sickness. Hopefully it'll go away in a few minutes." Raven said. Starfire looked puzzled, so Raven explained

"Car Sickness is when you've been in a car for a long time and throw up. A lot of people get it." Raven paused and sniffed the air. "You might want to take a shower. When they guys bring the suitcases into the room I can find you some fresh clothes."

Starfire nodded and stood. Raven was about to leave when Starfire spoke

"Raven, you will not tell them. Please don't tell them." She begged.

"Tell who what?" Raven asked, puzzled.

"Though I may be better now, don't tell the boys I got sick. I don't want them to know. They might not let me eat supper if they knew I threw up, and I'm hungry." Starfire explained, very serious, it was almost funny.

"Okay... If that's what you want." Raven replied, Starfire's request was strange, but understandable.

"Oh Thank you Raven! I would hug you, but I don't think you would appreciate that much." Starfire exclaimed, her voice stronger than a few minutes ago. Raven nodded and left the room.

Soon Robin and Cyborg came to drop off the suitcases, well they dropped off Raven's suitcase, and one of Starfire's suitcases.Of course Robin had wanted to know where Starfire was, and Raven simply replied "She's in the shower."

It was then agreed that when Starfire was ready, they would meet the boys in room 202 for supper and a movie. When Robin left, Raven opened Starfire's suitcase and selected a comfortable looking light blue t-shit, a pair of jeans and undergarments for Starfire.

She used her powers to put the clothes inside the bathroom, thus respecting Starfire's privacy. A muffled "Thank you" came from the bathroom, though the shower was still on, Raven could tell by the sound.

Raven then sat down on one of the hotel beds and turned the TV. A interesting reality television show, "Super 911 Nanny" It was a show about a bunch of no-nonsense English nannys living at "Baby-Sitter Central". The nannys would go to people's houses and try to teach the parents to punish their bratty kids. By the end of the episode the kids acted like saints and the parents were equipped with understanding of good punishments.

She turned the television off and opened her own suitcase. Inside she had packed many things besides clothes, including several books. Raven selected one of her favorite books, "The King of the Lords The Two Fellowships". She opened to her bookmark and began to read. It was not long, however, until Starfire emerged from the bathroom.

Starfire looked very nice in the blue shirt, though Raven observed that the jeans waist was very low.

"I am feeling much better now, and my headache is gone. Do you know where the brush is?" Starfire asked, and she needed the brush. Her hair was tangled up so badly it really did look like a rat's nest. Unfortunately Raven had not brought a brush.

"I didn't bring one Star, but I have a comb. I can lend it to you..." She offered.

"I can't use a comb, but-" Starfire cut her own words short, she ran over to her open suitcase. There was a brush on top of all the clothes.

"I have found a brush. When's supper?"

* * *

The rest of the evening went well. Raven and Starfire went to the boys' room for pizza, then they watched two episodes of "Warp Track", instead of a movie. Starfire did not get sick again and even Raven had fun. "See you in the morning!" Beast Boy had called down the hall when Starfire and Raven left. 

It was morning now. The Titans ate a "Continental Breakfast" containing Bagels, doughnuts, toast and cereal, at the hotel. It was 1107am and they were back on the road, just another hour hours of driving until they would reach Gotham City.

Robin was wearing a blue T-shirt and cargo jeans with some nice sneakers. As much as he liked his steel-toed boots he wasn't to be Robin, he was here as Dick Grayson.

Beast Boy was wearing the same style (though different size) of jeans and shoes as Robin, but he was wearing a white long sleeve shirt and a baseball cap. He wasn't going to hide his green skin, but he was going to try not to call attention to himself. Emphasis on the try. This week Beast Boy would use his real name, Garfield Logan, or Gar for short.

Raven wore a black shirt and her pair of jeans. Just for the point of trying to blend in with the croud she would pretend her last name was Roth, close enough anyway. She also wore white tennis shoes and a baseball cap, just to get some kind of shadow on her face.

Cyborg was wearing a red long sleeved shirt and jeans to hide his metal parts. He didn't want to look completely hide his metal parts, but like Beast Boy he wasn't going to call attention to them. While they were staying in Gotham Cyborg would take on his official name Victor Stone, or Vic.

Starfire wore a blue T-shirt with purple flowers across the chest. She wore capri jeans and platform tennis shoes. Around her neck she (of course) wore her special necklace. When introduced to the public she would use her Tameranian name Korriand'r. Since Tamerainians don't have last names, she would pretend to have the last name of Neelsen.

The day was mostly sunny and the country the were traveling through varied quite a bit. They drove on the interstate by prairie, lakes, marshes and large hills. Some areas had huge trees, some places had no trees. Starfire was careful to drink enough water and she took some medicine to keep herself from getting a headache.

"Are we there yet?" Beast Boy asked, really teasing.

"No..." Robin replied, grinning.

"Are we there yet?" Beast Boy asked, again.

"No..." Raven, Cyborg, Starfire and Robin replied, all at the same time. When the giggleing and laughing calmed Beast Boy continued:

"When are we going to be there?" he asked, trying not to laugh.

"We'll be there whenwe get there." Robin answerd, calmly.

"When will that be?"The green titan asked, trying to finished his question before he started laughing again.

"When we're there." Cyborg replied.

"So... Are we there yet?"

"NO!" All the titans answerd, even Beast Boy who had asked the "question" himself.

The laughing calmed down again and Under Cyborg's suggestion they played the "Alphabet Game". The Titans had to find all 26 letters of the alphabet. It sounded easy, but the letters had to be at the beginning of a word or license plate, and the letterers had to be outside of the car.

They were stuck at the evil letter "Q" when Cyborg took the Gotham Main Street exit. The game stopped as Starfire began to panic. If traffic was particularly bad, then they should be meeting Bruce Wayne at his business headquarters in a half a hour. The car was quiet. Starfire began twiddling her thumbs, just another 30 minutes before meeting Mr Wayne.

* * *

A/N So, am I punny? Funny even? Poor Starfire, she got car sick. Figures. So, next chapter we'll see what happens. Is Starfire right in being nervous? What will Bruce Wayne think of her? Well, the best thing you can all do right now is review my story and wait for the next chapter. 


	5. Meetings, and a Surpirse

A/N Hi! Im glad everyone thought that chapter four was funny. I'm really glad. I am very sorry I didn't get this chapter done quicker, I just haven't felt like writing.

I based some of the road trip on acctual experiences that I've had with my family (just to give you a idea of what kind of nightmare road trips in my family are, I'm the oldest of six childeren. Car trips are always interesting. I've spent thirty days in a row, in a car with my family. shudder)

samuraistar- I was hopeing someone would like that joke. I don't really like "Bowling for Soup" but I've heard some of their music on the radio, and I thought the reference was a funny. Thanks.

dlsky- Yes, I know it is a lot lighter. Do not worry, all these things are leading to the really interesting part of the story. Just hang in there and all we be clear shortly.

Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans. I would like to own Teen Titans, but I want to go to Awana camp this year, and I don't think I could afford to go to camp and buy Teen Titans.

Time Changes Chapter Five

Meetings and a Surprise

* * *

Starfire did not have to wait long. Even though it was the lunchtime rush hour the traffic was not bad. It was just about noon when the T-Car pulled up to the great marble front steps of Wayne Industries.

Though it was just a place of work, the building was huge and fancy. There was a feeling of casual formality as smiling workers holding briefcases and wearing jeans came out of the great glass doors and down the steps to their lunch breaks.

"Cyborg, park over there." Robin said, pointing to a parking space near the front steps, labeled with white paint 'Reserved Parking'. Cyborg shrugged and pulled the T-Car into the spot.

Starfire began visibly shaking and Raven offered a comforting hand on her shoulder. Robin would have told Starfire not to be nervous, but he had already told her that many times, plus the Titan's leader was slightly distracted by the other things on his mind. _How should I introduce her? Should I introduce her first, or the Titans first? Will the party be okay?..._ Of course, the 'her' Robin was thinking of was Starfire.

Despite the questions on his mind, important or not, he was clearly the most relaxed of all the titans. Cyborg had a very grim expression on his face. Raven sat up in the car perfectly strait. Beast Boy was being very quiet, and whenever he did talk he was very careful with his words and grammar. Starfire was shaking as hard as guitar amplifier turned up to it's full volume.

The Titans emerged from the car and walked over to the steps of the building. At the top of the staircase waited Bruce Wayne and his butler, Alfred. Robin ran up the steps. Bruce greeted him

"Dick, it's great to see you. I'm glad you could come." Mr. Wayne said.

"Yeah, me too." Robin replied, shaking Bruce's hand. Robin made a mental note that people would be calling him "Dick". The other teens followed Robin, only they were slightly hesitant. They were now had to act like teen-agers, even though they weren't quite normal. Now they were not to be super-heroes.

"Master Grayson, I must inform you that Master Bruce has been anticipating your arrival ever since you confirmed you would be coming. He is very exited about meeting your friends." Alfred said, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Thanks Alfred." Robin replied, smiling. He then turned halfway to his friends and began the introductions,

"Titans... Friends, these is Bruce Wayne, and Alfred." the older men politely nodded. Beast Boy and Cyborg smiled. Starfire might have been smiling too, but she was trying to hide behind Cyborg.

"This is Cyborg, uhh, I mean Victor Stone. This is Garfield Logan, we call him Beast Boy. This is Raven. Uhh... Raven Roth." Robin said, motioning to each Titan as he introduced them. Bruce and Alfred smiled.

"Nice to meet you all, Victor, Raven, Garfield." Alfred said in a very formal way. He was very polite, though Alfred almost seemed to the Titans as a bit stiff, very formal but kind.

Robin looked around for a second, looking for Starfire. He caught a glimpse of her dark red hair behind Cyborg. He gently pulled her over to the front. She brushed a wisp of hair from her face and smiled, trying to act like she hadn't been hiding. Robin put his hands on her shoulders;

"And this is Korriand'r. Starfire. My fiance." Robin announced. Starfire blushed and smiled. "She's been a bit nervous about meeting you." He explained.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Korriand'r, I've been waiting for this day for years." Bruce said, and he shook Starfire's hand in a friendly manner.

"The pleasure is mine, I'm sure." She replied doing a small curtsy. Everyone stood on the great marble platform for a moment, smiling (except for Raven, who was trying her best to look friendly). The smiles were to hide the slight discomfort they all felt at meeting each other, only Robin was truly comfortable. Mr. Wayne took it upon himself to break the silence.

"Well, I'm sure you're all hungry, and it's about lunchtime. Let's go down to the Oasis relevant, Alfred, call the limousine." He said. Alfred pressed a button on a beeper on his belt. Almost immediately a long black limousine drove to the parking lot below the steps. Bruce started down the stairs and motioned for everyone to follow.

The Titans went down the stairs and climbed into the limo. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Bruce Wayne sat on one side while Robin, Starfire, Raven and Alfred sat on the other side. When everyone was buckled, Bruce told Cyborg that the T-Car would be delivered to his mansion.

Everyone seemed to be getting a bit more relaxed and conversations started. Raven, Breast Boy, Cyborg and Alfred were discussing their favorite foods while Robin, Starfire and Bruce were talking about each other.

"So, Korriand'r, how old are you now?" The older man asked, trying to make their conversation interesting.

"I'm almost seventeen, I had my sixteenth birthday last year. R- Dick threw me a surprise party. It was most fun, though When we went to the movies that evening. We were kidnapped by Slade, though I guess Robin had already told you that." She replied, having a hard time ajusting to calling Robin, Dick.

"Yeah, he told me all about that adventure in his emails. I'm glad you both made it out alive." Bruce said.

"We are too. There were times that things looked pretty hopeless, but we did make it through, Starfire got poisoned, her mind and body got controlled, but it wasn't all bad. When we escaped I proposed to Sta... Korriand'r. See, insted of a ring, I gave her that green sapphire necklace." Robin said smiling. He put his arm around Starfire and the conversation continued.

"I can see you all call each other by your super-hero names." Mr. Wayne commented. Robin opened his mouth to answer, but the car came to a stop. They were at the restaurant. Funny enough, the restaurant was called the "Oasis". Everyone got out of the limo and entered the restaurant.

* * *

Starfire stood with her hands resting on the rail of the balcony outside of her room at Bruce Wayne's mansion, looking out at the sunset. She had changed into a comfortable sun dress with flip flop sandals. It was comfortable to wear as pajamas, but she could wear it in public if she wanted. Right now she just wanted to relax.

After lunch, Mr Wayne had taken the Titans to do some sightseeing around Gotham. They saw beautiful parks with waterfalls and lovely flower gardens. They had gone to a orchard out in the country and hand picked cherrys and grapes.

It had been about five in the afternoon when they finally got to the mansion. All the titans had been shown their rooms. Robin's room was across the hall from Starfire's room, Raven's room was down the hall across from Beast Boy's room, and Cyborg's room was at the end of the hallway.

These rooms weren't at all like the rooms at the hotel. Both of the girl's rooms were on the west end of the mansion, and their rooms had walk- out balconies. The Balconies were so large a person could have comfortably turned the balcony into another room.

Each of the girl's rooms was actually several rooms, a outer room with an door connecting to the hallway with walk-in closets on either side of the door. The outer room had silky curtains separating it from the bedroom. Starfire's bedroom was furnished with antique looking furniture. Also connecting to her bedroom there was a bathroom. The balcony had a sliding glass door and silk curtains separating it from the bedroom.

Supper had already been eaten. Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven had gone downstairs to enjoy the full-size Olympic indoor pool, and Starfire didn't know where Robin was, nor did she really care at the moment. She just wanted a moment of peace, alone. A moment to sort out her thoughts.

She thought about the party the next evening. Starfire wondered what Mr. Wayne really thought about her, if he really liked her, or if he was just pretending to like her for Robin's sake. She was just thinking she wanted to speak with Robin when someone knocked on her door.

Starfire pushed the silky curtains to the side and went back into her bedroom. She walked through her outer room, past the doors to the closets and opened the door. Outside Robin was waiting.

When Starfire saw his face she thought he must have something important on his mind, because of the stern look on his face. She motioned for him to enter and he walked through the outer room, through her bedroom and right out to the balcony.

Starfire followed, wondering why Robin just came in with that look on his face without saying a word. _He must be upset about something...No... He look... More than upset. He looks troubled._ She thought.

"It's a nice sunset." He said, looking out at the sky, all the colors in the clouds. The sun had turned a dark reddish orange the clouds had turned pink, red purple, orange, yellow and blue. To the east a few evening stars shone in the sky.

Starfire went out onto the balcony and looked around at the sunset. She began fingering the pattern on the rail.

"What troubles you Robin?" she asked.

"What! I didn't say I was," Starfire cut him off,

"But you are troubled. You didn't need to say anything to let me know how you are feeling, but you will need to tell me why." She said, gently putting her hand over his. Robin smiled and looked at their hands in thought before speaking.

"Hmm... I knew I couldn't keep anything from you." He said. Starfire giggled and he continued.

"See, I found out this evening that Bruce didn't just invite us here for the party, and he didn't just invite us so he could meet you. He says he likes you... He says he looks forward to you being a part of his family... He said he would like you to tell him about life on Tameran." Starfire smiled, she now belived that Mr. Wayne did like her, she wouldn't have to worry about that anymore.

"That is good news," She said "but that is happy news, and does not explain why you are sad."

"I knew I wouldn't be able to change the subject!" Robin teased. Starfire grinned. Robin once again became solom.

"He invited us... Well, he invited me because he had something important to tell me. It wasn't easy for me to hear, and it won't be easy for you to hear. It involves all of us, all of the titans." Robin looked hesitant to continue, but Starfire prompted him with a "Go on..." Robin took in a breath of air, forced a smile onto his face and said

"I can't be Robin anymore"

* * *

A/N Woah! What does that mean? Why can't Robin be "Robin" anymore? I'm really the only person who knows, so you're just going to have to review to make me update. I am really truly sorry for not updating quicker, I've had a severe case of the "writers block".

Review. Please. I beg of you!


	6. The Start of their Troubles

A/N Hi everyone! For everyone who reviewed you each get a package of virtual snack cakes. I would give real snack cakes, but I can't. Thank you to all my reviewers.

Disclaimer You know, sometimes it can be a bother having to write all these disclaimers, but when I think of a interesting way to write "I do not own Teen Titans" it's not so bad anymore.

Time Changes Chapter 6

The Start of Their Troubles...

* * *

"I can't be Robin anymore." He said, trying his best to be strong and calm, though his voice wavered. Starfire's eyes went wide with shock. She frowned, trying to make sense of what he had just said.

"I don't... I don't understand." She muttered, he words hardly any more than a whisper. Tears began to swell in her eyes, but she held them back, bracing for the worst.

* * *

Earlier...

Robin was walking down the hall, a beach towel in his hands. He was walking down the hall to find Starfire, to invite her to go down to the pool downstairs, with all the other Titans.

He was about to knock on Starfire's door when he saw Bruce Wayne standing by the door that separated the Titan's hallway from the rest of the mansion. Bruce motioned for Robin to follow him. The older man disappeared into the room outside the hall. Robin hesitated, but decided to follow Bruce.

Mr. Wayne was waiting for Robin outside the hallway.

"Dick, I want you to go downstairs... To the Batcave." He said quietly, as if he didn't want anyone else to hear. Robin nodded, though he had no idea why his old master wanted him in the Batcave, this visit "Robin" wasn't supposed to be needed.

Nevertheless, Robin followed Bruce through many secret passageways down to the underground Batcave. Robin remembered the years past, the late nights spent in this "cave" with Batman and Alfred, planning attacks, training and making new equipment.

So much time had passed since the last time he had been in the Batcave. Robin remembered his old adventures. He remembered he had once dreamed that if Bruce ever retired from being batman, then maybe Dick Grayson could take his place. Maybe Robin could become Batman himself. _Is that why I'm here?_ Dick thought.

"Dick, I have something very important I need to talk to you about." Bruce said. Robin nodded and Mr. Wayne continued, "I've seen on the news that you and the Titans work very well together."

"Thanks. We Titans do make a good team." Robin replied hesitantly, not sure what Bruce Wayne was trying to say.

"Yes... When I saw you all together, I realized you are all more then friends, more than co-workers. You are a family. Victor and Garfield are your brothers, Raven is your sister and Korriand'r will be your bride."

"Yeah, I guess so... We are very happy."

"I can see that. You are happy the way you are..." He paused, reluctant to go on. "You know they used to call you 'The Boy Wonder'". Bruce said, though he knew his old ward was fully aware what people used to call him.

"Well, just by seeing you today... You're not a boy anymore. You are a man, Dick, you'll be eighteen years old in just a few weeks." Bruce said, struggling to get the right words. Robin gulped, he could only guess what was coming.

"I knew I would have to say this sometime, and I'm having a hard time saying what needs to be said..." Robin gulped, he could only guess what was coming. Bruce turned and looked at Robin right in the eye.

"Robin must be a boy. Robin is Batman's apprentice. Dick Grayson is a man. Dick is a member of the Teen Titans... He's getting married... Dick can't be Robin." Bruce said, sounding very serious.

"It's not because you're getting married, and it's not because you're in the Titans. You can't be Robin anymore, because you have to grow up. You have grown up. You should still be a hero, but you can't be a hero as Robin." He explained, having seen the confused and hurt expression on the young man's face.

Tears swelled in Dick's eyes, but he quickly brushed them aside. "I have to tell Starfire." He whispered bitterly. Bruce's sympathetic eyes followed Dick as he ran out of the room. "I knew this wouldn't be easy." he said to himself, sighing.

* * *

"That's what happened Star... I don't..." Dick couldn't finish his sentence, anger and sadness overcame him. He sunk down to the floor, burring his face in his knees. Starfire kneeled down next to him.

Starfire had to feel sorry for him, but she had known something like this was going to happen sometime, but Dick was taking it so hard. Starfire wanted to be happy about this great step forward to their future, toward Robin becoming Nightwing, however Dick thought this was awful.

"It's not the end of the world. So you can't be _called_ Robin. We can all call you something else, but you'll always be Robin." She said, massaging his shoulders with her hands. The young man stood up,

"No! It'll never be the same!" He exclaimed, standing on his feet. Starfire was shocked at his response and she too stood up, taking a few steps backward.

"I'm sorry Starfire, this is just something you can't understand." He whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. His voice sounded bitter, like he was about to cry. "I- I need to be alone now." He said, and he left the balcony, through her room and outer room and disappeared into the hallway.

Starfire stayed out on her balcony, resting her hands on the rail watching as the sun disappeared, and day became night. She thought of what Dick had said, for right now it would be painful for her to call him Robin. As the last lights from the sun faded into the horizon stars shown in the sky she thought of the future, what dangers and happiness awaited the titans.

"It'll never be the same... It's not the same..." Starfire whispered into the night, though she knew there was no way anyone was going to hear her. "Give it some time... Nightwing."

* * *

A/N Well, that chapter was shorter than what I've been writing, but I hope to update soon. Things are starting to get interesting, soon evil and unpredictable plot twists will come, and you shall all be at the edge of your computer chairs. 


	7. A Simple Conversation

A/N Hi! Sorry I haven't updated for a while, this chapter is really difficult to write, and really inportant, so I wanted to make sure it was the best it could possibly be.

samuristar; Thank you! I thought that the "Nightwing" line was pretty good too.

A/N Okay... Thanks to all those who reviewed. Your reviews really encourage me to keep writing.

RobinxStar; She's not, it was just car sickness.

serlgee; No, Beast Boy doesn't have to change his name, he's still fairly young I'm guessing about 16 or 17.

Time Changes Chapter 7

Simple Conversation

* * *

Starfire slid the glass door to the side, pushed aside the silky curtains and went out onto her balcony. The morning air was cool, but not cold. A warm, gentle breeze blew stands of Starfire's hair in her face. The earthy smell of wet grass below her, told her it must have rained during the night. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue as the sun showed it's light on the horizon. 

It was early in the morning, but Starfire felt like getting up. She had went to sleep earlier then usual the night before, and was no longer tied.

This day promised to be interesting, it was the day of Bruce Wayne's party, the dinner party with fancy guests and fancy clothes. Still, it was several hours away from the time when she would have to get ready, so she must wear regular clothes first.

Starfire went back into her room, closed the glass door and found one of her suitcases. She selected a red T-shirt and a bright blue pair of jeans with sparkles on them. She changed into the fresh clothes, and ran a brush through her hair.

When Starfire looked in the mirror, she smiled. _I'm ready to start a new day. I can only hope that Robi- Dick is ready let go of his negative feelings toward Mr. Wayne._

Starfire slipped on some flip-flop sandals, and left her room. She exited the Titan's hallway and went out into one of the many large rooms at the Wayne mansion. This room served as a dinning room. There was a huge banquet table in the middle of the room, with enough chairs for six people.

The table was already set with china dishes and silverware, made of actual silver. At the one end of the table someone was reading a newspaper, Starfire couldn't see who it was because he (or she) held the paper over his or her face. Starfire stepped toward the table and the other person put the paper down. It was Bruce Wayne.

"Miss. Koriand'r. I was hoping you would wake up early, I want to talk to you." He said, a grim expression on his face.

"Okay..." She replied, questioningly, "what about?"

"Not here. Let's go outside." Bruce said. Starfire nodded. He led Starfire out of the room, through many hallways, and other rooms until they reached the outside.

"Come walk with me." He suggested. Starfire walked beside Robin's old mentor. When they were away from the house Mr. Wayne began speaking;

"I assume Dick told you about our conversation last night."

"Yes. He did. He was very upset." Starfire answered. She was a bit uncomfortable talking to Bruce about Dick, about Robin and Nightwing, but she knew that Mr. Wayne had Dick's best interest at heart.

"I know, I tried to talk to Dick again, but the stubborn person he is, he wouldn't let me. Is he talking to you?" Bruce inquired.

"I think so, he wasn't angry at me or anything." She answered slowly.

"Good. Koriand'r, I would like you to speak with Dick, try to convince him that this is all for the best. I want us all to enjoy this visit, and I certainly don't want to let you Titans go home with him being such a mess."

"I will try."

* * *

A uncomfortably silent breakfast was being eaten. At one head of the table, Bruce Wayne ate his meal. At the other head Dick sat, quietly eating his food, being carful not to make eye contact with anyone. 

Beast Boy and Cyborg figured that maybe breakfast was always quiet at the Wayne mansion. Raven was thankful for the quiet, queer as it was. However Starfire, Alfred and Bruce all knew the truth; Dick was angry at Bruce.

During the meal many concerned glances were exchanged between Bruce and Starfire. Dick had not noticed because he had made a point of staring at the food on his plate. Before leaving for his work. Bruce nodded to Starfire, and she smiled back.

As soon as his former mentor had left Dick stood. He nodded at Alfred who took Dick's plate back through a swinging door to the kitchen. Dick left the dinning room and went through the doorway to the Titan's hallway.

Starfire dabbed a napkin at the corners of her mouth, then carful put her silverware on her plate. She drank the rest of her orange juice and stood.

"Thank you Alfred." Starfire said, then she ran over into the titans hallway, closing the door behind her. Cyborg looked up from his bacon.

"Am I missing somthi'n here?"

* * *

Starfire found Dick sitting down by the door to his room. His hands were over his face. Starfire inhaled a deep breath and approached him. Taking a big risk, she greeted him; 

"Nightwing..." She whispered, just loud enough for Dick to hear her. He stood to his feet, the angry expression on his face melted when he saw it was Starfire who had spoken.

"I am not Nightwing." He said quickly, putting the angry face back on.

"Well... you're not Robin." Starfire replied._ It is like talking to a child._ She thought.

"Hmph." The young man grunted. "Then I guess I'm a nobody, cause I'm not Nightwing either."

"But you can be." She insisted. "Robin... Dick, maybe you haven't noticed it, but you were going to become Nightwing anyway. The changes in your costume..."

"I needed something that fit. Besides, a costume doesn't change anyone. I was planning on-"

"Yes... and a new name shouldn't change you much either. Change happens to everyone, you can either fight it, or you may embrace it. Only you can choose." Starfire interrupted, determined to convince her best friend to be reasonable.

Dick tried to make a run for the hallway door, but Starfire stood firm, her feet planted on the ground in front of him. He saw that she had every intention to block his exit from the hallway until he made up his mind. He sighed.

"Now you can go on clinging to the past, or putting your hope in the future. Whatever you choose is your decision, but you must remember that you have responsibilities. To Jump City, to the Titans... To me." Starfire took a deep breath and continued.

Dick watched her face, her expressions. _She seems to be very concerned, almost as if...Well, of course **he** talked to her...Maybe it's for the best if I... _His thoughts were interrupted when he realized he should be paying attention to what Starfire was saying.

"...You must start acting like the responsible man that I know you are. Do you want you old master to thing you have become a spoiled brat who acts like a little child all the time?"

"No... I'll have to apologize to him, for acting the way I did." Starfire smiled, and her smile warmed his thoughts. "Robin... I mean, Dick, that is all I can ask." She replied. He took a deep breath, few words were as important as what he was about to say;

"Starfire, call me Nightwing."

* * *

A/N Okay, that chater wasn't as long as I thought it would be, but okay. I saw Revenge of the Sith yesterday (May 19, 2005) it was awesome! I promise next chapter there will be a evil and unexpected plot twist. 


	8. Calm Before the Stom

A/N Hello everyone. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I enjoyed writing it. This chapter is very long, but hopfully interesting. Just so you all don't get confused, somtimes I'm going to call "Robin", Robin, Nightwing or Dick.

Time Changes Chapter 8

Calm Before the Storm...

* * *

Starfire again stood out on her balcony. It was four o'clock in the afternoon, only three more hours until the party, the "Armed Forces Fund raiser Ball". Bruce had said many dignified people would be present.

The governor of the state would be there with his wife and daughter. Many successful business owners said they would be there. Some other important members of the the state government would be present. Some members of the local police force were to be there and many members of the military would be attending.

Starfire left her balcony and sat on her bed, trying to read a book, but she found she couldn't concentrate with the excitement of the upcoming party. She thought about putting her dress on when someone knocked on her door. She opened it, and in came Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven.

They entered her room before she could say so much as "Welcome". Starfire wasn't insulted, just very surprised.

"What? Why do you-"

"Okay Star, spill. What's up with Robin? There's something going on here that you two aren't telling us about." Cyborg demanded, Raven and Beast Boy backing him up in a triangle sort of formation, arms folded, all three looking tough.

Starfire might have felt threatened, but she figured they were just trying to imitate a movie they had seen a few weeks before.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She insisted, not expecting her friends to accept her lie, but figuring she try anyway. She knew Nightwing would not like the other Titans to know about his decision until they returned to the Tower. Also, she didn't want to place any suspisicion on Bruce and Alfred.

"Sure... You've seen that weird look on his face. We all've been do'in some talkin, and we think you got to know what's going on." Cyborg demanded.

"I can't, and I won't. I'm not going to say anything more." Starfire sat on her bed and remained silent. They all stood there for a few uncomfortable moments, a feeling of distrust hanging in the air.

"Enough!" Raven exclaimed. "Come on guys, I told you this was a bad idea. Let's go." She commanded. Beast Boy and Cyborg left the room quickly, Raven turned to follow, but paused.

"I'm sorry about that Star." She said. Starfire offered a weak smile then Raven left.

* * *

"Robin and Starfire always have all these little secrets. They care more about each other then the team!" Beast Boy said. He and Raven were walking through one of the many hallways in Bruce Wayne's mansion. They were on their way to meet Cyborg in the Rec. room for a game of foosball.

"That's how it's supposed to work. They're getting married, remember? Even married people with children have to put each other first, even before their children. We're not even that important. We're just their friends." Raven said.

"WHAT? Just friends! We're like family!" He exclaimed,

"What did I just say? They have to put each other first." Raven insisted.

"Hmph. I bet Robin's in trouble with Wayne and Starfire's knows why. Alfred too." Beast Boy said.

"That may be true, but that's life. We'll find out eventually." She replied, a tone of warning in her voice.

"One way, or another..." Beast Boy answered. Raven looked at her green friend, a sort of look that was meant to warn him, but Beast Boy only smiled back, a sort of mischievous boyish smile. And while he was smiling, a plan was forming in his head, he was using his brain.

* * *

Nightwing studied himself in the mirror. He buttoned the final button on his new tux. _Fancy_ he thought. Truly, he looked the part of a millionaire's adopted son. Only, today he seemed much older than he had yesterday afternoon. He had realized he wasn't that little boy anymore. He realized he didn't even look like Robin anymore, he hadn't for quite a while now.

_I'll just have to accept this. I have no choice, I may not enjoy being Nightwing, but I'll do it. Star wants this anyway. She probably always has, I'll bet when she went to the future and met me, uh the old Nightwing she thought he was really cool or something. That must be why she wants me to..._

His thoughts were interrupted by the alarm clock in his room ringing. It was time to make sure all the other titans were ready for the party. He left his room.

Out in the hallway Raven, already in her dress, was helping Beast Boy and Cyborg (already in their tuxedos) adjust their ties. Though Robin did not know it, Raven was thinking about tieing their ties a bit too tight...

"Need any help?" Robin offered, talking to Raven. "No thanks." Cyborg replied. Raven sighed, making the final adjustment on Beast Boy's tie.

"Starfire's still in her room if you're looking for her. She's been there ever since lunch." Beast Boy offered, stepping away from Raven, making his tie go lop-sided again.

Raven groaned in frustration. She turned around to see Robin disappear out of the hallway. She turned back to Beast Boy, now his tie wasn't even on anymore.

"It fell off. I didn't do anything! I swear!" He said, trying to avoid Raven's wrath by picking the tie from the ground. Raven kept herself from giving in to the great temptation to just punch her green friend in the face.

"Maybe I try to put this thing on myself..." Cyborg suggested, mostly talking to himself.

"Oh shut up."

* * *

A/N So, what did you all think? It seems as if Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg are getting frustrated with Robin and Starfire. Sorry this chapter took so long, I have a case of writers block, I just can't think of what to write. Please review. 


	9. A Most Enjoyable Evening

A/N Finally we're getting back into the plot! Finally, the long-expected party chapter! What will happen? Even I don't really know, we'll just have to find out.

Tayk you gotta problem with that? Beast Boy does have a brain. He just doesn't use it that much "Mad Mod". Remeber "Fractured" when Larry puts a Band-Aid on BB's brain.

samuristar Nope. Sorry, but Robin/Nightwing will always wear his mask.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

That evening the great ballroom began to fill with people; Cops and Marines in uniforms and many ladies in dresses accompanied by gentlemen in tuxedos. The tickets for the ball costed $35.00 each, all proceeds going toward support of the National guard and police forces. 

Garfield, Raven and Victor were already on the ballroom floor, standing in a line against a wall, very near the buffet table where or's devours were being served. Both Garfield and Victor were wearing black hats and white gloves, mostly to not call more attention on themselves then necessary. Raven stood between them, hoping no one would notice her and ask to dance.

Korriand'r and Dick stood behind Bruce on a indoor balcony looking down at the guests arriving at the door. They stood half facing each other, half facing the people dancing below.

Bruce looked down on his guests from where he stood. People seemed to be enjoying themselves, laughing, eating and dancing.

"You two should go down there and have fun." Bruce said, turning to Dick and Korriand'r. "The band should be starting a waltz soon."

"I'm not much for dancing." Dick insisted, but before he knew what was happening, Korriand'r had him by the arm and was pulling him down the stairs to the ballroom floor. Dick laughed and allowed himself to walk down the stairs with Korriand'r, without her having to pull him.

They danced together for two dances before taking a rest. The first dance was indeed a waltz, the second was some confusing dance that more the half of the people on the dance floor didn't know, Dick and Korriand'r included in those who were clueless about the dancing.

At the end of the confusing dance Bruce Wayne began his first speech.

"I would like to welcome you all to the first annual Gotham City Armed Forces Fund raiser Ball." Cheers irrupted from the crowd. Bruce made a quieting gesture with his hands, and the people calmed down and he continued;

"As you all know, all proceeds from you ticket purchases will go to the buying of new electronic equipment to help these wonderful cops and national guard officers better serve." Everyone clapped in joyous applause. Bruce waited until the room quieted.

"Now, there will be more speeches later, but for now I'm sure you're all hungry." People cheered and clapped again. Someone in the crowd yelled "You got that right Mr. Wayne." Bruce stepped back.

Many people were surprised and awed when three sets of double doors opened under the indoor balcony where Mr. Wayne had been standing. Out came three huge buffet tables, with luxurious looking chairs already attached. They were on wheels, though it seemed to the people watching as if the tables and chairs were floating on air.

No one was pushing the tables, they were moved by hidden motors controlled by a remote which Alfred was operating, though no one knew this at the time. It seemed like magic. A collective "Ooo." and "Ahhh" came from the guests in the crowd.

Each table was fully set with fine china bowels, plates cups and crystal wine glasses. The tables were loaded with scrumptious looking food. Meats of every kind, breads, butter, jams and jellies. Pies and cakes. Baked potatoes with every earthly imaginable topping available, though perhaps Korriand'r could think of many more toppings, but no one was complaining.

"Please everyone, be seated." Bruce's voice came over the speaker system. People began swarming around the tables, trying to find their friends and getting good seats. Dick and Korriand'r spotted Victor's face (though it was hidden under his strange hat) and went to meet him. Standing next to Victor were Raven and Garfield.

Dick motioned to five empty seats, and the five friends sat down. Soon everyone was seated. After a short prayer by one of the local pastors, the eating began. Never had they seen so much food all in one room, but maybe in a grocery store.

Garfield enjoyed several pieces of the tasty bread eaten with various jams and jelly's, and quite a few pieces of pie.

"I will never find any pie that tastes as good as Ben's." He stated, sighing.

"Who's Ben?" Victor asked, having overheard his friend. Garfield just looked down at his plate, and did not answer. Victor shrugged, and returned to eating his food.

Victor was currently eating some of the best pork ribs he had ever tasted, he would have to remember to get the caterer's to tell him the recipe. If he could find the recipe, he would make ribs just like this every day back at the tower, if was that awesome to taste. If he had to pay a million dollars for the recipe, he would buy it without hesitation. He would master the ribs. Forget his Cy-B-Q sauce which he normal used for barbecue, this was worth it.

Korriand'r had finished eating, and was occupying herself with explaining to Dick what she would like to do tomorrow in Gotham City. Dick just nodded whenever she came up with a new idea, he was still hungry, and still eating. He too had tasted a barbecue pork rib. For a moment he had forgotten everything else, these ribs took his taste buds to heaven.

"Wow." he muttered, after finishing the ribs. Korriand'r studied his face for a second, he seemed to be staring off at something in the distance. She then spoke.

"What wows you Ro- Dick? If it is that female over there across the room-"

"No, it's these ribs, they taste really good." He interrupted, being really honest. That last bite of ribs had just made him _"Zone out" _Victor had apparently heard him, and he looked at Dick and Korriand'r, as if they had said something bad.

"They're not just really good, they are awesome." He corrected Dick. "The best ribs I've ever tasted, and y'all know I've had a lot of ribs in my lifetime." Victor proclaimed, loudly. Maybe someone overheard him, but the room had so many people in it that people had to concentrate to hear their own conversations.

Raven was sitting next to Garfield, though she felt very alone in such a large crowd. She had finished eating, she as well had tasted the ribs. Though in her opinion they were the next best thing to pizza, she couldn't let herself get to exited, lest risk her powers going haywire.

Soon Victor and Dick finished their meals, and some important people made speeches. While the Mayor of Gotham was making his speech, Dick and Korriand'r got up and walked away. Were they went, Victor Garfield and Raven didn't know, but soon their questions where answered.

Up on the balcony the Mayor finished his speech, and Bruce Wayne appeared.

"I Would like to again, thank everyone for coming. Now this doesn't have much to do with this party, but many of you remember my old ward. Dick Grayson." Many people in the crowd laughed, as if remembering something funny. When the laugher died down Bruce continued; "Well, he hasn't lit fire to any curtains recently, that I know of." Everyone in the crowd seemed to burst into laughter. Bruce cleared his throat. "He's grown up now, he's gone out into the world and made some good friends. I am very proud of him."

"Now I would like top officially announce Dick's engagement to the lovely Korriand'r Neelsen" Cheers and applause rang out from the crowd. Dick and Korriand'r appeared at the top of the great fancy staircase at the other end of the room, her right hand on his left arm. There was more cheering, and many people went over to talk to Dick and meet Korriand'r.

Soon Bruce's voice came over the speakers again telling everyone to get up from the tables, the meal was over.

Once everyone was up and away from the tables, the tables started moving again, back inside the doors under the balcony. Everyone watched the tables go into the other room, the tables didn't spill any food over their sides, so smooth their wheels must have been moving.

Some caterers with brooms and dustpans swept all the food that had fallen on the floor, and the dancing started again. There was another waltz, which many people danced to. Then the band began packing up, and some popular music came on over the speakers. All the music was fairly slow, so the older people felt comfortable dancing to it.

"I'll bet you five buck's that she'll dance with me." Garfield offered to Victor. Victor's face lit up with a smile. "I'll take that bet." He answered. Both young men made their way around the dance floor to where "She" was standing. Where Raven was standing. Garfield decided he had better ask first.

"So, Raven, you want to dance with me?" He asked, putting his hands in his empty pockets, if he lost this bet he'd have to beg Dick for money, or else face the consequences.

"No." She answered, quickly, giving him absolutely no consideration.

"Well, then you're available to dance with me." Victor said.

"No. What's the deal, ten bucks?" She asked, not really wanting a answer, already guessing they were betting she would dance with them.

"Umm... Not exactly..." Victor said. Garfield sighed, half in relief, suddenly a thought came to him.

"Actually Raven, I don't even have any money with me, so I can't bet anything." Garfield admitted, hoping his plan would work before Victor pounded him. Raven came close to a smile.

"Well then Mr. Logan, I guess I can dance with you for a little while." She said, and she and Garfield walked off onto the dance floor and disappeared into the crowd. Victor sighed _I wonder if I still owe him five bucks... Oh well, I need to see Bruce Wayne about that recipie for those pork ribs anyway, before I forget._

At the other end of the room Dick and Korriand'r had managed to get away from the press and people constantly asking them questions, and were enjoying a dance. Dick caught a glance of Raven dancing with someone, a young man that looked strangely like Garfield _It can't be._ He thought _That guy with a black hat and white gloves couldn't possibly be Beast Boy. Raven would kill him._

After five dances, Korriand'r suggested that they rest for a few moments. Dick led her to the buffet table still filled with snacks and punch.

"Star, I'm going to try to find Bruce, I'll be back in a while." Dick said, not realizing he had called her "Star" until it was far to late to correct himself, so he just hoped no one overheard. Korriand'r nodded and she filled a small desert with some food and sat down in a nearby chair. A woman, looking to be in her early twenties greeted her and sat down next to Kori.

"My name is Matilda Wilson." She said. "My husband Steve couldn't make it to the party, he works for the associated press. He just got a job with them a few months ago in fact." The young lady said, her black eyes looked distant as she said this, as if slightly she was distracted by something.

Matilda had Black hair, and a pale complexion. Her dress was a deep purple, it looked almost black in places, though the dress only seemed to make her look more warm, and less dark, and not very gothic looking at all. Something about her seemed dangerous yet, familiar.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Matilda." Korriand'r said. "My name is Korriand'r, but you may call me Korri."

"I know- That is, I heard your name when Mr. Wayne announced your engagement to Dick. You know, when I was younger I had such a crush on your Dick, but when I met Steve everything changed." Matilda replied, seeming quite happy.

"Hmm... Yes, I have heard he had quite a fan club." Korri replied, uncomfortable and yet amused at Matilda's subject of conversation.

"Here, want a drink? I don't really like this punch very much, and I haven't dranken anything from this glass." Matilda asked, giving Korriand'r a full glass of the pinkish-red punch.

"Thanks." Kori said, accepting the drink, even though it was a bit stange of the lady to have offered. She took a sip. "This tastes better then it did a few hours ago." She said.

"Yeah, maybe they added more _soda._" Matilda said, emphisizing the word, soda. Korri nodded and drank the rest of the punch. Matilda looked strangly pleased.

"It's getting late isn't it? I wonder when Wayne is going to kick us all out." The black haired woman stated. Indeed, it was past mid-night, the time had gone by so quickly.

"Now that you mention it, I am getting tied. I need to get heading home, Steve will wonder what's happened to me." Matilda said, forgetting she was the one to have mentioned the late time.

"I thought-"

"Goodbye Kori, it was very nice to meet you." Matilda said, then she stood and rand across the dance floor. Korriand'r thought about running after her, but decided to wait for Dick to come back. _She said her husband, "Steve" was out of town. Associated press or something.Maybe she meant-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Bruce Wayne's voice saying that the food was going to be put away and it was time for the guests to go home. Dick didn't come back into the ballroom, so Korriand'r headed to the Titan's hallway by herself. It had been a terribly long day, and she was eager to get to sleep.

A few minutes later she entered the Titan's hallway. She said goodnight to Raven and Beast Boy, who were just bidding each other good night. Starfire went into her own room.

She went out onto her balcony to watch the last of the guest leave. When the last car pulled out of the long driveway, she felt a shiver go down her spine. Instantly she felt cold. Something about the air, something did not feel right. Though she didn't really want to, she went back into her room. Starfire staggered to her bed and collapsed on the floor, pulling her blanket down with her and she fell.

Something was wrong.

* * *

A/N Well, there we go, another chapter. Looks like the Titans made it through the party without something horrible happening... Or did they? Will Cyborg ever find the recipie for those awesome pork ribs? We'll just have to find out. 

I demand that you review. Also, I will be gone at Awana camp starting next Saturday, and I have a lot of other work to do before I go, so at least two weeks before I can update again.

Correction- Thanks to Gotham Girl Wonderfor pointing this out, it seemed that Garfield ate the ribs, he did not, Victor did, but now I see that one of the paragraphs was kinda confuseing.


	10. Into the Darkness

A/N All the guessing, all the speculation. Very interesting with all your cleaver ideas.

dlsky Yeah, I the speeches and the meal stuff, but yeah, I did that because I knew the chapter was going to turn out really long as it was. Thanks for reviewing!

amanda I have absolutely no idea how many chapters there will be. I guess there will be as many chapters as the story needs.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. That seemed like more reviews then I've gotten for one chapter in a long time.

Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans

Time Changes Chapter 10

Into the Darkness

* * *

"It has been done. They should be strong enough to have more of a effect now." The sinister female voice informed him through the secure video phone line. 

"Good. Soon the Titans and maybe also Bruce Wayne will be destroyed from the inside out. Even if they don't all die, Mr. Wayne is surrounded by so much press, it will ruin the Titans in the public eye. No one will trust them anymore. They shall fall." The malicious male voice returned.

"Yes love. Everything is going completely to our design. It will be such a... Crippling blow to the Titans... Pun intended of course." She answered, sounding a bit mischievous.

" You are very punny.Our plan isperfect. If all goes as planned I will meet you tomorrow afternoon, Mrs. Wilson." He answered, his voice almost pleasant sounding as he addressed his wife by her new last name. Through the videophone the black haired woman beamed with a smile, her black eyes shining.

"See you then Slade."

* * *

"Starfire? Starfire? Star, Robin sent me to see if you made it to bed. Are you in here?" Raven asked, hoping Starfire would reply without her having to go into Starfire's main bedroom. Raven stood in Starfire's outer bedroom. _I hope she won't be angry at me..._ Raven thought, entering into Starfire's room. The light was on. 

There next to the bed Starfire lay, she didn't look unconscious even, just she wasn't moving. Raven got closer, Starfire's eyes were on fire with a familiar green fire, but there was no sign of any battle. She was still in her evening gown, the lovely red gown she had worn all night. Starfire clutched the blanket in her hands and Raven realized she was shivering.

Slowly Starfire closed her eyes, and stood up, tears streaming down her cheeks, smearing the powder makeup she had worn for the party. Starfire stepped towards Raven, her steps seemed somehow mechanical, forced, like a robot.

"Star, what's wrong?" Raven asked, suddenly afraid, backing up from her friend. She gulped as Starfire raised a hand, a hand burning with green fire.

Suddenly Raven understood why Starfire was crying, knowing her friend was about to do something neither of them wanted to happen. Raven turned and ran, she wanted to use her powers to disappeared into the floor, but before she could be sure what was happening, a starbolt knocked her to the floor. Raven lay on her stomach, the burning sensation on her lowers legs hurt. Before she had time to think, there was another pain, this time in her back, and Raven passed into unconsciousness.

* * *

Starfire moved slowly through the titans hallway, telling her body to fight every step, but it did not listen. Her head throbbed in waves of stabbing pain with each movement. 

"Augh!" She screamed, though it took all her energy to fight the probes in her body that were telling her not to open her mouth. In seconds, Cyborg and Beast Boy came running out into the hallway. They looked around, and saw Starfire looking at them, her eyes bright with fire, hear hands engulfed with the green glow.

"No!" Starfire yelled, but her body responded by blasting the confused boys with powerful starbolts, knocking them to the floor. Cyborg was knocked out, but Beast Boy lay on the floor, morphing into some animal Starfire's powerful Starbeam hit the green changing form, whether it had killed him or only rendered him unconscious, Starfire didn't know, and her body didn't care.

"Slade, let her go. Now." Nightwing commanded, his voice strong, firm and determined. He knew that Slade must have gained control of his probes in Starfire's body. He saw the bodies of his friends laying on the floor, and he knew. He knew Starfire's body forced her to turn around, there he was standing in the hallway outside his room. He was wearing shorts and a tee-shirt, one hand held something, a thing he could use to escape if he needed to.

Now he stood still, waiting for Slade's response. He didn't want to hurt Starfire, though he knew if they must fight, he would be fighting Slade. Starfire had no choice. As he had so many times in the past year, he regretted ever letting Slade capture them so long ago, letting him poison Starfire so long ago. Surly there had been something he could have done not stop him.

He was responsible, to the Titans, and above all to Starfire. He must protect her now, even if it mean sacrifice on his part. Robin, his younger, more naive self, would have sacrificed everything for his team, save his life and the lives on innocent people.

Now Nightwing realized he may have to lay down his own life to save Starfire. If the Titan's were gone, few people would be left to defend the world from Slade, but someone would. If it came down to Starfire's life or his own, he would die for her.

Starfire's body smiled, a smile Nightwing had first seen on her older sister Blackfire. Starfire flung starbolt at him, and he successfully dogged them, though they were all very well aimed. He realized he had left his bow staff in his room, if only he could get to it now.

He threw down the smoke bombs he had been holding in his hand. He disappeared into the fog and made a run for his room, he opened one of his dresser drawers searching for his staff. He could only hope that Slade didn't know where he had gone. He found the staff under a stack of papers, and opened it up. Fully extended the metal staff was over five feet long. _Now I'm ready to block her starbolts. _He thought.

Nightwing started to walk out of his room, patent to wait for whatever was coming. Before he could get to the door way, the ceiling collapsed on top on him, crushing him under the rubble.

* * *

A/N Who is that Mrs. Wilson? She's a villan, that's for sure. Are the Titan's okay? Are they... Dead?

So, not a very long chapter, perhaps a bit rushed even, and as always, it's hard to describe a fight. Please review, your reviews really help me keep writing. Also, this will be my last chapter before camp, so it'll be about two weeks or so before I update. Wow. Ten Chapters, this is great!


	11. Broken Bones, Broken Lives

A/N So, I'm back from camp, and it's time to write another chapter of Time Changes.

Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans, wow, that's probably the simplest disclaimer ever used.

Time Changes Chapter Eleven

Broken Bones, Broken Lives

* * *

"...alright? Dick? Hey, nurse, come over here! He's opening his eyes!" Garfield exclaimed, the excitement quickly building up in him. Dick had been unconscious for more than two days now, Raven was in some sort of a coma and Victor was recovering from his grievous injuries. This was huge progress, now there was a much better chance that Robin was going to live.

Garfield had been watching over all of them, running from one room to another in the hospital, up and down the elevators to the floor for critical patients where the doters and nurses were trying to get her to wake up, to the recovery room where Victor was healing, and to Dick's room across the hall from Raven.

Korriand'r had spent most of her time by Dick's side, waiting for him to wake up. It was unfortunate that she wasn't here now, she was visiting Wayne Industries to talk to Bruce, who had gone to work. The nurse, dressed in a white uniform, came in. She took Dick's pulse, it was a slow, but steady beat.

"Can you talk?" She asked.

"Uhh..." He groaned "Yeah." he replied weakly.

"You don't have to talk, just try to get some healthy sleep." She told Dick. Dick closed his eyes and let out a gentle moan, some pain killers were probably messing with his brain.

The nurse turned to Garfield "Mr. Logan, see if he needs anything, I'm going to inform Mr. Wayne and Korriand'r that our patient has waken." The nurse turned and left the room. Garfield looked down on his friend with sympathetic eyes. _He is so responsible for the entire team, and he seems to love his job as Titan's leader. I just hope he'll be able to recover enough to be able to be leader again...Someday._ The green boy thought.

Over just the last two days, it had been Garfield's responsibility to watch over all the titans. Though Korriand'r had been released from Slade's control, physically unharmed, emotionally she was in pieces.

Korriand'r had been distant, her eyes often wondering to look out the window of Dick's room to look at the sky. Garfield knew something was on her mind, but she refused to talk about it. Bruce Wayne helped out too, but Bruce couldn't be around all the time.

So the responsibility to take care of the Titans fell on his shoulders, and Garfield Logan had done his very best to fill Dick Grayson's shoes. In one of their short conversations, Starfire said she had noticed a big change in his behavior, he had stepped up to the plate, and had become responsible when it really counted. Suddenly, remember what the nurse had just told him,

"Robin, you thirsty?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Dick muttered. Garfield turned around and took a step towards the room's fridge.

"No... No, Beast Boy, let me get my own drink. Just tell me where the water is." He said, putting his hands on the bed rails to stabilize himself. Garfield ran back over to the bedside, waving his arms wildly, in a way telling Dick not to move.

"NO! You-" It was too late. Dick glared at his green friend, his eyes and face showed fury and confusion, the anger left, and sadness replaced it as Dick suddenly realized what could have happened. A look of panic flashed over his face.

"I... I can't move my legs. Beast Boy, why can't I move my..." Beast Boy lowered his head. "Am... Am I paralyzed? Beast Boy, tell me I'm not paralyzed. Please..."

"You're not paralyzed, Robin... When... Well, you know that it wasn't her fault, it was Slade again... Well, when she- I mean Slade collapsed the ceiling in your room... Your legs were very near crushed." Garfield said, talking slowly and calmly, Dick lay his head back on his pillow and let out a heavy sigh.

"Am I going to get better?" He asked calmly, knowing that getting pancaked again wasn't going to help anyone.

"Your right leg is broken in five places, and your left is broken in three places." Garfield informed him. "Within a year you should be recovered, but it'll never be quite the same..."

"How are the others? Raven, Cyborg and..."

"Raven's in a coma, but her body seems to be healing. We think she's healing herself. Cyborg's recovering from his wounds, he was trapped under the roof too, but he escaped with only a few scratches." Garfield took a deep breath.

"Starfire wasn't really hurt, but she's taking this very hard. You know she really didn't mean any harm to come to anyone. She's been here watching you most of the time, the last two days or so... If you want to know where she is now, she's gone to talk to Bruce."

"Thanks Beast Boy..." Dick replied, trying to sound pleasant, all the while, thinking_ Why me? _"I think I'm going to need some time to process all this..."

"No problem"

* * *

Some time after drifting back to sleep, Nightwing awoke to see Starfire sitting on a chair by his bed. Her face was stained with wet tears. She wore her necklace, but also one of her new Titans uniforms.

This uniform still had the silver chest plate, and she still wore a silver belt, and there was still a purple skirt, but on the shirt part of the jump suit, there was no midriff. Instead the shirt was tight with a small slit on the bottom and top of the front panel. She had only worn this uniform for their last mission, the uniform was so new. In contrast to her uniform, Starfire's face looked worn, like she hadn't slept for days, but her hair was in perfect order. Other than the tied face, she looked ready for anything.

"Starfire... Angel..." Nightwing choked on greeting her, he so hated to see her tears, knowing she was crying for him. "I'm all right, and we're all alive, and now you're here and we're all safe." For a shadow of a moment Starfire's face flickered a smile, but all too quickly that smile turned into more tears.

"No... We're not safe. Not while I'm still here." Starfire muttered, turning her face to look away at the window, It was dark outside, and the stars were visable.

"Well... You're not leaving." Nightwing said, offering her a comforting smile. Starfire frowned, blinking back a tear.

" I will always love you, but right now I am nothing but a danger to all of us. Even here, even now, I am a threat. Slade may use me whenever he wishes, and you will be powerless to stop him. I can't stay while you are weak. Only my departure will allow you to become strong again."

"Starfire, don't be ridiculous. You're not leaving." He said, offering a forced laugh.

"Yes... Yes I am." She insisted.

"Star, I can protect you. The Titans can protect you."

"No Robin... No Nightwing. Maybe you would be able to protect me, but you can't protect yourself. I will not allow my body to harm you again. I will not allow it. I am leaving for Tameran."

"Starfire..."

"No more. This decision is mine alone, my mind is made up, and you can do nothing to stop me." She took a deep breath. "When you return to the tower, there will be a communications relay system set up, so we will be able to talk to each other. Also, the tracking device on my engagement necklace is activated, so you will be able to know exactly where on Tameran I am. I'll be gone for at least a year. When I come back, things should be safe again." She explained, her face stern and determined.

To Nightwing this was all so confusing, was this all a dream? This was all too fast. He had just woken up only three minutes ago, and no Starfire was leaving for a year? Tears blurred his vision as Starfire bent down to kiss him, one last time before she left. No, this was not a dream. She walked over to the window and opened it.

"Goodbye, Nightwing."

* * *

A/N Wow! That was one weird chapter. Kinda confusing, I know, but that's the way it's supposed to be. What will happen next? Reviews encourage me to write, so get reviewing!

Why are you still here? REVIEW!


	12. Knocking on the Door

A/N: Well, I've gotten around to writing another chapter, and everyone who reads this had better review this!

* * *

Time Changes Chapter 12

Knocking on the Door

* * *

"I know. Robin's just been in Star's room ever since we got back." Beast Boy paused to listen to the phone. "I know sir. He has been through a lot, with both of his legs broken and Starfire leaving. It's too much for one person, but he won't talk to us, he won't even eat sir."

The Titans were back at the tower. They had left Gotham when the hospital realeased Cyborg. Bruce Wayne had driven them back to Jump City on his personal Jet. The T-car was being sent back to the Tower by train.

He paused again to listen. Miles away, on the other end of the phone line Bruce Wayne spoke:

"Well... There's something else that might be bothering him still. Umm... You see, while all you kids were at my swimming pool... I uh, told him he couldn't play Robin anymore. I kinda told him he had to grow up. Looking back, maybe that wasn't the best move."

"No Sir... Maybe not, but you had to do it sometime. What's done has been done. There's no going back." Beast Boy replied, a hint of newfound wisdom revealed in his words. "In the meantime, I wanted you to know what is going on over here at the tower. You know, even though all this awful junk happened while we were visiting Gotham, I had a good time, ya know, before all the junk happened."

"Thanks Garfield, it means a lot to me that at least before this disaster happened that someone was having fun."

"You're welcome Sir... I have to go now. Cyborg needs his supper, and I'm gonna go see if Robin's going to eat now."

"Bye." Bruce Wayne hung up his phone, leaving Beast Boy in the quiet tower. Raven sat on the couch, reading a book. She was mostly recovered physicaly, but she needed some time to let her mind heal. She needed quiet, and Beast Boy was going to be quiet.

Cyborg was in his room, on a acctually comfortable bed, not that table he useualy rechared on, be needed human rest.

As Beast Boy had told Bruce, Robin had used his new wheelchair to get over to the elevator, and he wheeled himself over to Starifire's room and locked himself in for the past few days. He wouldn't eat, and he had gone without food or drink for almost a day. This was not healthy, especialy becase his legs needed to heal. But Robin would not listen to reason, he wouldn't open the door.

Raven had used her powers to become part of the wall in Starfire's room, just to make sure Robin was okay. She saw he was just sitting in his wheelchair, reading a book. When she saw he was still breathing, she left. It hadn't been Raven's idea to spy on Robin, it had been Beast Boy's idea, but it was the best way they could think of to check up on Robin.

Now Beast Boy sighed. Really, he was now in charge of the Titans. That scared him. It was the kind of fear that he wasn't good enough to take care of his friends when they needed him.

_To be honest with myself..._ He thought. _I've spent most of my time with the Titans goofing off, and now... Now that I actually have to be responsile. I don't know what to do. I really should have payed more attention to the important stuff. Heck, I don't even know the phone number to the nearest pizza reasteraunt._

Now he sank down to the floor and sat, his back against the countertop. He burried his face in his knees and just sat there thinking for a few moments.

"Beast Boy?" A feminine voice asked. The green titan looked up to see Raven looking down on him. "You alright?" She asked, doing her best to sound concerned.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Are you feeling better." He answered.

"I'm alright, but it'll be a while before I really recover." Raven replied. "Thanks."

"For what?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, you've really been acting grown- up these last few days. You've been taking care of all of us, and hey, no one has ever expected you to stop being a goof." She took a deep breath. "Now I guess you can go back to your silly ways, and I'll be the responsible one."

Beast Boy stood up. His face looked very grim and serious.

"I.. Robin left big shoes to fill, both figuitively and literarly." He smirked for a second, surpressing a laugh, then he went back to being solom. "I think, at least until Cyborg is better, that we should both take on Robin's reponsibility. It's too big of a job for one person."

"Okay..." She said uncertainly. "Thanks again. Beast Boy."

"You know what Raven, I've given this a lot of thought, and I think... I think I'm going to change my name." He announced, a boyish smile on his face.

"You mean, you're going to change your real name from Garfield Logan, to Beast Boy or something?" Raven questioned.

"No, I'm going to change my super-hero name, to something... More grown up, more like a 'Man's Name'." The green Titan replied, a mischivious look on his green face.

"Whatever. Now shall we go see if we can get Robin to come out?"

* * *

Starfire flew through space, faster then the speed of sound, faster then the speed of light. It was easier than flying in the T-Ship, but a lot more lonely. When she was by herself, the only thing to accompany her was her thoughts, and right now her thoughts were not pleasent. These conflicting thoughts were filled with pain and confuseion, even anger.

Of couse now, now that it was far too late, she realized that "Matilda Wilson" must have been her sister, only now did things make sense.

_Blackfire... That traitor. She has once again betrayed my trust. I can't belive I fell for that disguise. I can only assume that "Mr. Wilson" is Slade.. Whether they are actualy bound by the bonds of marraige, I cannot know. Surly I was so stupid to take Blackfire's drink. That must have been the source of the new probes._

_Robin... I have failed him again, and this time he cannot rescue me... A year away from home, for my home is where Robin, or Nightwing and the titans are._

A tear escaped her eyes as she realized she had reached Tameran. Looking down at the planet of her birth brought Starfire little comfort, but the thought of seeing her old nanny, now the Grand Ruler of Tameran, and the vision of again walking the halls of the Grand Palace of Tameran as Lady Princess Starfire Korriand'r once again, put a smile on her face.

Starfire tightened the grip of the small carpet bag she clutched in her small hand, and began her desent into the atmosphere of Tameran.

* * *

Nightwing sat in his black wheelchair in Starfire's dark room. His nose almost picked up her distant sent. In his hands he held a book. It was a book full of strange writing, writing that he couldn't read, but that didn't matter to him. Starfire had written this book. It was her treasured diary. If it was Starfire's treasure, then it was Nightwing's treasure as well.

Sometimes a thought would trigger tears, but he did not brush them away. He allowed his tears to dry on his face. He did not move, he had not moved for hours.

It was past time for his pain medication, but he did not care, the pain helped occupy his thoughts, the pain kept him from thinking of Starfire. It had been at least one day since he had eaten, and his tounge longed for water, but no substance would pass his lips.until he could overcome his longing for pity.

A soft knock on the door brought him back to reality.

"Dude. You need to come out of there. Come veg out in the living room with us. The television is calling." Beast Boy's voice came through the door. Nightwing did not reply, he only turned his head to gaze with his blood-shot eyes at the light seeping in from under the doorway

"Okay. Fine, be that way, but Raven is comming in there to bring you some supper and your pain medication." Beast Boy warned him, and Five seconds later, Raven was inside the room, holding a tray of food, pizza, soup, carrot sticks, applesauce, orange juice and water. There was a small cup with his medication.

"Robin, I don't think Starfire would want you to starve yourself to death, nor would she want you to be alone. You may join us when you are ready." She turned to leave. "Also, if this is of interest, you might want to go into your room. Beast Boy and I have set up the communications realy and traking system. You can talk to Starfire now."

* * *

A/N: Okay there's my chapter. Sorry about all the bad spelling, I can't use my spell check, but I will correct it as soon as I can.

Please review, I need to know what people are thinking about all this.


	13. Good Communication

A/N Well, thank you, everyone who reviewed that chapter. Your reviews really inspire me to write, it's so nice to know people actually read what I write. I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter out sooner, but I wrote half a chapter's worth, and then I realized that what I had wrote was tottaly pointless, so I went back and changed it.

dlsky Thank you so much for your review. As you said, it almost like real life. Beast Boy has been so immature for so long, and now he's finaly being forced into a position of authority and responsibility.

samuristar Nightwing thanks you for your concern, though he insists a funnel is not nessisary.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Plain and simple.

Time Changes  
Good Communicaiton

* * *

Raven exited Starfire's room by the door, leaving the food, and Nightwing alone in the dark. 

Nightwing closed his eyelids over his dry, red eyes, and let his tears moisten them. The wetness of the salty tears only stung on his bloodshot eyes.

_Raven's right you know... Starfire wouldn't want me to not eat. Starfire wouldn't want me to pity myself. She'd want me to get out of this dark place and go watch television. Or if she didn't want to watch television, we'd read a book, or go bowling or..._ Tears started to stream down his face again, he had realized he was thinking of what he and Starfire would do if she were here, not what he should do now.

Then he realized he was pitting himself again, and his tears stopped flowing, and he brushed them away. _You big baby!_ Nightwing said to himself. _Stop behaving like a little first-grader who is sad because his beast friend moved away and is never coming back! Starfire's only gone for a year, she said so. _

_She promised to come back, and it's not like you can't talk to her. You heard Raven, she said that she and Beast Boy had set up the communications thing. YOU CAN TALK TO STARFIRE WHENEVER YOU WANT!_

When Nightwing realized that he had been talking to himself, he let out a laugh, and that laugh felt good. _Laughing at myself, for talking to myself... There are other people in this tower you know!_ That thought only made him laugh some more.

He took his medication with a full glass of water. His stomach growled and he suddenly felt hungry again. He soon consumed the pizza and the soup. As the food began to give him energy, he felt better. The pain in his legs started to subside, and despite the fact that he couldn't use his legs, and despite that his best friend in the entire Universe had gone away, he felt human again.

* * *

Starfire was exhausted. She had only been on the planet Tameran for a few hours, and already she could see that it was a good thing she had come back, but she was going to have a lot of work in front of her. 

The first thing she had done after landing at the palace, was to see Galfore, her old nanny, and now the Grand Ruler of Tameran. The first thing she noticed about Galfore was that he looked a lot older then he had looked just two years before.

After partaking of the "Blorthnogor" (the traditional Tamerainian Supper of Welcoming) she and Galfore took a long walk in the royal gardens. Galfore explained that a group of space brigands had landed on the southern end of the planet, almost a year ago.

These evil Brigands had raided several southern Tamerainan farms and small towns, killing all the men and older boys, but taking the women and young children as slaves. To all that the brigands captured they would use a strange new tecnologey to disable the Tamerainian ability to fire Starbolts and Starbeam, rendering the captives defenceless.

Before Galfore could set up defences, the Brigands had already invaded and occupied the entire southern half of Tameran. Tameran had no army, and people were getting scared.

Then one day, only three months before Starfire came back to Tameran the Brigands attempted to take Fornox, one of Tameran's major cities. The Brigands occupied the city, and because of the new tecnologey, the city could not fight back. Many people died in the panic and chaos that came. No one on Tameran felt safe.

All had seemed lost when a young Tamerainian man named Ph'yzzon rose up a new Tamerainian army. Ph'yzzon and his small group of friends, men and women, only adding up to 40 people retook the city from the Brigands.

The Brigands declared war on Ruler Galfore and the rest of free Tameran. More and more Tamerainians joined the new army, and Galfore appointed Ph'yzzon the General of the new Grand Army of Tameran.

Galfore had requested that Starfire join the army as a general.

"I know with you commanding the army, those space pirates will be out of here in no time." He had said.

"I may join..."

"There are risks though... Many good Tamerainian warriors have been killed. Those from the army who the enemy has captured have all been killed."

This was a lot for Starfire to take in, a lot for her to think about. Starfire hadn't even gotten the chance to tell Galfore anything of her life on earth, or even why she left, and she realized that she hadn't even told Galfore that she was going to marry Nightwing.

Now Starfire allowed herself to simply collaps on her bed. There was only one person who she could turn to. She got up off her bed and walked off to the large communications screen on the other side of her large room. She flicked a switch on a control panel next to the screen and waited for the signal to connect to Titans Tower.

Even with the impressive Tamerainan technology it took over a hour and ten minutes to make a secure connection over the vast light-years of space distancing Starfire from Nightwing. This was the first time this technology had been used to communicate from Tameran to Earth, next time it wouldn't take so long to make the connection.

Finnaly, Nightwing's face appeared on the screen.

"Starfire! I'm glad you called. I just finished some pizza. It had pepperoni and sauscage and extra cheese with a few olive and some red peppers. You would have loved it." _I must be crazy._ He thought. _Starfire left like a week ago, and I broke my legs, I tried to starve myself and then Starfire calls and the first thing I want to talk about it pizza._

Starfire smiled, then she looked down at her feet. Nightwing got the feeling that something was not quite right.

"Oh Robin, Tameran is at war, and I'm at a loss at what to do!" Starfire suddenly burst out.

"What? What's the matter?" Nightwing asked, suddenly feeling like he had woken up from a deep sleep at the sound of Starfire's voice, but the pain killers kicking in, and they were making him feel very sleepy, but he tried to pay attention.

"I spoke with Galfore, and he told me about these awful Space Brigands. The Brigands have invaded the southern half of Tameran and used some very strange tecnology to take away many of the Tamerainian's powers! They killed the men, and took all the women and children as slaves! Then the Brigands took over the city of Foonox. Galfore said that the people had gotten scared, and..."

Nightwing just listened, enchanted by hearing her voice again, intently watching Starfire's shiny green eyes on the large plasma screen. Clearly Starfire was in shock about all the happenings on her home planet, but Nightwing was having trouble trying to make all Starfire's words seem real to him. Watching Starfire talk to him, telling him about the Space Brigands or whatever she had said the vilans were, it was like watching someone write their log on _"Warp Track"_

"Then this hero guy, I think Galfore called him Ph'yzzon and his friends rescued Foonox. People started to celebrate, but then the Brigands declared war on Galfore and Tameran!"

"That's... Wow, that a lot that's happened since the titans last visited Tameran, you know, when your sister wanted you to marry that... Slime..."

"Yes, but a lot has happened on Earth too... You know, there's to my story."

"Okay Star, finish your story. I'm listening."

"So then Galfore appointed Ph'yzzon as General of the new army, and then lots of Tamerainians joined the army..."

"That's very good, Tameran having a army and all... I wish there was something I could do."

"I know..." Starfire said, trying to smile, but her smile wavered, and she broke into tears. Nightwing desperatly wished that he could just get up out of his wheelchair and walk right into the video screen to wipe away Starfire's tears, but he could not, all he could do was watch helplessly while Starfire tried to stop crying.

"Starfire--"

"It's alright... I'm alright now." She insisted, wiping away the single tear streaming down her face. She offered a weak smile. "Galfore asked me if I wanted to fight in the army, as a General. I told him I would think about it." She took a deep breath.

"What do you think I should do?" She asked, closely studying Nightwing's face to see how he would react.

"Wow... Well, you don't need to ask my permission you know." He said, when the meaning of her words had registered in his brain. Now he was truly concerned, and interested in all she had to say.

"I thought I should ask what you want me to do, Galfore says that these Brigands are dangerous... Some people have died..."

"Starfire, I know you. We've lived through tons of stuff. Heck, we've lived through 'the end of the world'. Surely some rouge space pirates can't harm you." He paused to think of what to say next. "I'll worry about you, but it might be good for you to get some battle practice for when you come home." He said, emphasizing the _when, _completely refusing the possiblity that she could be killed, or that for some reason, she'd never come home.

Starfire grinned from ear to ear. It was good to hear him say that. It was good to know that he was still concerned about her, even though she was on another planet.

"Alright... I'll tell Galfore tomorrow."

"Okay Starfire. I'll contact you again tomorrow, in the morning when I wake up. Goodnight Star."

"Goodnight, Nightwing." She said, and turned off the screen.

Nightwing just sat there in his room. The very thought of Starfire going off into battle without the Titans, without _him_ scared him. There was a very good chance she would be killed, such was the price of war and freedom.

But he couldn't think about that, he had to plan on her coming home. He had to know she was coming home.

_Home..._ He thought. _She's coming home in a year..._ Then a idea, a wonderful idea came into his head. _And what a home it will be..._

_

* * *

_

A/N What is Robin/Nightwing planning? And what about this war? What will happen to the Titans without Nightwing and Starfire out of action? Only time will tell.

I'm sorry for taking so long. I just had a particularly bad case writer's block. I'll do better for this next chapter. I know it's not the best chapter I've written, but I hope you all enjoyed and understood it. I'm also sorry for the bad spelling, my spell chaeck isn't working, but I did correct a lot of it by myself.

Please review.


	14. New Hobby

A/N Well, I'm getting this chapter out pretty quick. I hope you all enjoy!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, I would be too busy keeping season five spoilers out of the hands of people like me to write a story.

Time Changes Chapter 14

New Hobby

* * *

"I am so glad things have finally calmed down around here. Cyborg is up and playing Game Station and Robin is on the Internet. Yup! That's about normal." Beast Boy proclaimed to Raven. A hint of amusement showed on Raven's pale, tiered face. 

It had only been a week since the titans had returned to the tower. Already Cyborg was completely recovered and Robin had been eating again, but he spent most of his time on the computer, ordering stuff on Ebay. What Robin was doing, Beast Boy and Raven couldn't guess. He was very secretive about the stuff he was ordering. That was fine with the Titans.

"And we've completely cleaned the tower, but I couldn't say it's normal." Her normally strait expression parted into a frown. "Something just doesn't feel right, without Starfire I mean."

"It's too quiet." Beast Boy agreed. There was another moment of silence.

"It's quiet because Starfire isn't here."

"Yeah."

Their short conversation drifted off into scilence. This was typical, short quiet, pointless words. There was a feeling in the air of not really saying what you really thought, they only said what was already common knowledge. Starfire wasn't there, and it was hard on everyone.

Each titan had developed a different way to deal with Starfire's absence, but nothing could make up for the hole that Starfire left in the Titan's dysfunctional family.

Cyborg spent each day out on the rooftop trying to make the same kind of pork there had been at Bruce Wayne's party, so far he wasn't successful, but there was more then enough pork for everyone at every meal, Beast Boy was the only one who wouldn't eat Cyborg's experimental meat. Last night they had even had smoked pork on their pizza.

Raven found herself surprisingly annoyed that no one was interrupting her meditations or reading. Though she would not admit it to anyone, she missed Starfire's constant "Come join me at the mall of shopping!" or "Will you tell me the history of Azerath through the fifth age?". So Raven took up a new hobby, she was learning how to cook. Sure, Starfire had constantly been trying to re-create Tamerainian dishes and Beast Boy could make tofu and Cyborg could make waffles, but the tower had never really had a real cook. Raven spent every spare moment trying to memorize the contents of the "Betty Cocker Cookbook".

Beast Boy walked 4 miles to the library every day and read book after book. So far he had read "The Flobbit", "A Gentleman's Guide to Manners", By Alfred, Bruce Wayne's butler. He read all he could, in addition he led the team on missions. So far there had only been a few petty criminals attempting to rob the bank, Beast Boy had led Raven and Cyborg to victory and the robbers were now in the capable hands of the police.

Robin consumed his days in front of the computer. He spent most of his time on Ebay, though he also found some other sites to help him with his... Project. His project... _Home... Starfire will come home, she's only gone for a year... She'll come home..._ He constantly went over those words in his head. Day and night he thought about Starfire coming home. And he made preparations for her homecoming, even though he knew it would be a long time. His plan was secret. No one knew about it, not Beast Boy, not Raven, not Cyborg and not Starfire, his plan was a surprise for her.

Starfire did communicate with Robin every day, several times a day that week. They would talk about Starfire's going to war and the problems on Tameran. Robin would tell her what was going on at the tower, the day to day life, and she loved to listen, then she would tell him about the feast she had just had, or what joke Galfore had told. It was almost like being in the same room, having a normal conversation, but the hardest part was just looking at each other.

It pained Starfire to see Robin in a wheelchair, and to know that she had caused his pain... But at least Robin could take medication for his pain, Starfire's only sufferings were in her mind, and they could not be treated with a mere pill. She told no one of her sufferings _If Nightwing knew how much I miss him... It would only cause trouble. I must protect him from me..._

Robin longed, yet he almost hated to look into that screen in his room and see Starfire's beautiful, cold, face. _She doesn't smile much, even when telling Galfore's jokes. She does not frown, she doesn't cry. It's almost like looking at a blank statue. I wonder if I look the same..._

Today when Starfire had called she called all the Titans. Everyone gathered in front of the TV screen in the living room.

"Friends!" She exclaimed, a broad smile on her face. Robin muttered a "Hi Star" so quietly that no one else could hear. Somehow, he was jealous of her smile, she was genuinely smiling for the other Titans, she hadn't really smiled for him. Plus, something about her didn't look quite right.

Starfire was wearing a purple Greek- style robe, a formal dress of some sort with the traditional Tamerainan crown. Her hair was curled to perfection and her face was glowing, but something was missing... Robin just couldn't figure out what it was.

"Hey Star!" Cyborg answered.

"Good to see you again." Beast Boy chimed in.

"Yeah." Raven hopelessly tried to sound enthusiastic, but she just couldn't, it didn't matter, Starfire smiled even more to hear her friends speaking.

Robin gritted his teeth, he couldn't help feeling a bit of bitterness, he loved Starfire, but he just couldn't face her today, he just couldn't understand why she was smiling for them, the other titans. He suddenly realized what she wasn't wearing, her engagement necklace. So he quietly left the room. He had just oiled the wheels on his wheelchair, so it was easy to slip out unnoticed.

He had just gone out the door when Starfire realized he was missing.

"Where is Robin?" She asked, remembering that he hadn't told the other titans that he was going to call himself "Nightwing".

"I don't know. Do you want us to go looking for him?" Beast Boy offered, remembering the book on manners and politeness he had read yesterday.

"Yes, please." Starfire said, the smile disappeared from her face.

"I'll go." Beast Boy insisted. He Turned to Raven and Cyborg, and remembering his newfound manners he bowed low and said "By your leave."

When Beast Boy was gone, Cyborg and Starfire burst into laughter. Raven stood there quietly, though anyone could see that she was amused. When finally the laughing fit stopped, Raven thought it might be good to explain Beast Boy's actions.

"Best Boy is genuinely wanting to be more, 'Responsible', so I called Alfred and he told me about a book of manners. It sounded like a good idea, getting Beast Boy to read about manners, but... he a little 'over-the-top' now."

Cyborg and Starfire started laughing again, and Raven came close to a smile. They were still laughing when Beast Boy and Robin came back into the room.

It relived Robin to hear Starfire's musical laughter, but at the same time he felt bitter jealousy, Starfire hadn't laughed when he and she had been talking the day before, but then, they hadn't had anything to laugh about. He didn't understand why he couldn't isn't talk to Starfire like the other Titans, it was almost as if he didn't feel comfortable talking to his own fiance', and that made him bitter.

"Robin! Beast Boy! It is good that you are back." Starfire said, addressing the newcomers. She smiled with delight, Beast Boy grinned back, and despite himself Robin let a small smile creep onto his face. Now Starfire was smiling at him again, and he instantly felt bad for thinking such horrible thoughts about Starfire.

"Angel, you look a thousand times better then 'Helen of Troy'." Robin replayed, clam relaxed sounding, though he was feeling very confused. What had caused the change in Starfire's behavior?

"I called you all today to tell you of the celebration going on in the capital. Today is the start of the Blorthog festival, and though there is a war, we are celebrating the power of friendship. In fact, yesterday General Ph'Yzzon and the Tamerainian army have archived a great victory against the Brigands! Everyone in the capital is celebrating, and it doesn't even feel like a war is going on!"

The Titans knew about the was and General Ph'yzzon's army because Robin had told them, so Starfire didn't have to explain. Everyone in Titans Tower smiled, but Robin's smile was the biggest.

"Does that mean you won't have to go to war?" Robin asked. The mood of the conversation changed. Starfire frowned.

"No... In fact, I am going to join the Army tomorrow. Galfore didn't want me to go so soon, but I am needed. I only decided to stay today because it is Blorthog. There are very few Tamerainians with my experience in battle, and I am needed."

"I see." Robin said. He looked down at his knees. Suddenly he remembered something important. He lifted his eyes to meet Starfire's and asked "Why are you not wearing you necklace?"

Starfire's right hand shot up to her neck, feeling for the cool silver chain. It was not there. Starfire ran out of the screen's range. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven held their collective breath, they new that Starfire was in trouble if she couldn't find her necklace, but their fears were relieved when she returned to the screen's view, her necklace back where it belonged.

"I must have forgotten to put it on again this morning." She said, offering a weak smile, her teary eyes begging for Robin's forgiveness.

"It's alright Star... Just please... Please don't forget again." He begged her, his eyes pleading.

That necklace was more then just a gift. Starfire's necklace was a symbol of the purity and love they shared. Like a normal couple's engagement ring, that necklace was a constant symbol of the fact that one day they would be bound together in the holy union of marriage.

Robin was upset that Starfire had forgotten the necklace, and he was desperately trying to ignore the pounding thought in the back of his mind, that in only one week apart, Starfire was forgetting about _him_. But no, that couldn't be possible...

Could it?

* * *

A/N So, I'm sort of leaving you of a cliff-hanger there, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! 

IF YOU ARE READING THIS YOU MUST REVIEW!


	15. Nothing Without

A/N Well, it's time for yet another chapter of Time Changes! Joining us today will be you! This chapter is more violent then any I've ever written, but I hope you still like it, let me know if you think the rating should be changed.

Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans.

Time Changes Chapter 15

Nothing Without

* * *

There was screaming coming from all directions. starbolts and starbeams of all different colors and shades flew through the air. It almost would have been pretty if those beams of light weren't intended to kill, if they weren't so deadly. 

Starfire watched almost helplessly as old friends, people she had know since childhood laying on the ground, dying. There was nothing that could be done for them. She knew there was nothing that could be done. So Starfire did her best to avenge their deaths.

In just one month of service in the new Tamerainian military, Starfire couldn't count how many people she had killed, and she couldn't allow herself to even think about the lives of the people she had sent to the grave. Sure, with the Titans she had been in battles before, but this was different.

Back home on Earth, she had rarely fought with intent to kill. The Teen Titans, most of the time only wanted to catch the bad guys and lock them away in jail. The only things they ever really destroyed were Slade's robots.

Destroying Slade's robots was nothing like ending the lives of real, living, breathing beings. Starfire just couldn't think about the killing. Instead, in battle she let herself become like a machine, her sole objective to win the battle, trying not to care, and let the war harden her mind.

* * *

The battle of Pockley had raged for two weeks, marking the second month of Starfire's absence from Earth. Starfire hadn't talked to Nightwing, or any of the other Titans since the day before the battle started. She hadn't really slept in three days, but it seemed that the only ones to sleep were the dead. 

Through her bloodshot eyes Starfire studied a holographic map of the terrain surrounding the village of Pockley. The Tamerainian had lost many small villages in the last week, and the death toll was adding up. Every move of the army had to be carefully planned, otherwise they would lose even more.

It wasn't as if the Brigands hadn't suffered great losses, in fact, for every Tamerainan warrior killed, at least three Brigands were defeated, but it still wasn't enough. The Brigands had more advanced technology, more people and were better trained, but the Tamerainian had something the Brigands did not, inside each Tamerainan soldier was the heart of a warrior. The Tamerainian were created for warfare, but through so many years of peace and prosperity, they had forgotten the taste of battle and the longing for justice.

Each warrior fought his or her best, because to the Brigands, this was just another war, but to the Tamerainian, this was their home. They had to fight for it.

"Soldier!" Starfire called out to one of the men standing near.

"Yes commander Kori?" The orange haired man answered, turning around to face his commanding officer.

"I need a brigade of troops over near the water well, near the center of the village. Take your friends and go!"

"Yes Milady." The soldier answered, and he ran off to find his group. Starfire tried to smile at his energy, but then she frowned. That man was several years older than her, but yet, she was his commander. She now commanded a large group of troops. She was responsible for their lives.

Starfire moaned, rubbing her soar arms she let herself sink to the ground, leaning her back against a nearby table. She shuddered to even think about all the letters she's have to write to the mothers, widows and widowers of the Tamerainan men and women she had sent to their deaths.

It was true that there were fewer casualties amongst those Starfire commanded then in any other group, but it was still too much. So many young people dying, and the thing was, that Starfire was younger then most of the Tamerainan warriors.

She couldn't help but feel not good enough to be a commander. If she hadn't been the princess she would have been a regular soldier. Galfore had wanted Starfire to be safe, but making sure she wouldn't die in battle wasn't really protecting her. How long had it been since she ate? At least a day, maybe two.

Suddenly there was a great explosion, and some how, Starfire recognized the sound as something happy... Yes, it was the Tamerainian sound of victory. Despite her weakness, she sprang up off the floor and onto her feet. A woman, looking to be only a little older than Starfire ran over to her, a huge smile on her face.

"Princess Korriander! We won! The Brigands are retreating back to their base!" The woman said excitedly, almost jumping up and down.

"What?" Starfire asked, dazed by the lack of food and sleep. She hadn't quite understood the woman's words.

"WE WON!" The lady exclaimed. Starfire's knees nearly buckled from underneath, but she was smiling, one of her first real smiles in weeks.

"Thats... Good..." Starfire managed to say, her face flushed red. The other woman's smile turned into a frown. She rushed over to Starfire just as Starfire passed out.

* * *

It had been a normal day in Titan's Tower, if you could call the Titan's normal. Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg had gone out on a mission earlier in the day, leaving Nightwing alone in the tower. 

Something didn't seem right. Nightwing paced around, walking on his feet.

In a way, it was good that Starfire wasn't there, at least this way she didn't have to see him so weak, so helpless.

_I don't really want her to see me now... But I wish she would call. I haven't heard from her in two weeks._ He thought. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Nightwing walked over to the door to answer it.

He opened the door to find a messanger from the Post Office.

"For you, sir." The messanger said, handing Nightwing a package.

"Thanks." Nightwing replied, taking the package. The Post man left, and Nightwing opened the package.

_"To Milady Korriand'rs friends in Titans Tower, planet Earth,_

_My most sincere regrets, but your friend, Lady Princess, Starfire Korriand'r, General in the Tamerainian army has fallen in battle._

_She Died a noble death, so there should be no shame._

_I am most sorry for your loss._

_General Ph'yzzon." _

Nightwing collapsed on the floor, weeping.

Then he woke up.

* * *

_What a horrible dream! _Nightwing thought, for it had been just a dream, after all, he couldn't walk, he still was in a wheelchair. Even with the intense therapy at the hospital, and Raven's healing powers, his bones were not yet healed. 

Though some of the doctors said he would never be able to walk again, Nightwing refused to give up. Not only would he be well enough to walk, he would run, jump and do flips in the air, just like he used to.

Still, his dream had been too real. Ever moment he was awake, he worried about Starfire. The only escape from his worries was his secret project, though it wasn't really a secret from the Titans.

With permission from Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg, Nightwing (though they still called him Robin), was building a home within the Tower for Starfire. It was to be the "Grayson Mansion" within the Titan's Tower. The entire top story of the Tower was devoted to this new project, and Nightwing spent most of his time planning each little square inch of it. It was to be perfect, and Starfire would love it.

Because Starfire would come home. She had to come home. She couldn't die in battle, she couldn't, because Nightwing was making this home for her. When they got married they would live in the top story of the tower and they would live happily ever-after, just like a fairy tale, after all, Starfire was a princess, and Nightwing, her knight in shining armor, coming to rescue her from Slade.

First he had to get better. He had to get better, it wasn't possible just to give up being a super hero. He couldn't, because without Starfire, being a super-hero was all he had left. And without Starfire and super heroism, he was nothing.

* * *

A/N 

Did I scare you there? Well, Starfire's still alive, but she passed out! I wonder what will happen next... Because, right now, even I don't know. I'm going to try to make this chapter better, later.

You might want to check out my home-page on my bio, because it's my new blog.

I'll try to update soon, but please review, I need to be encouraged.


	16. Vile Words

A/N Hello, welcome to my latest chapter of Time Changes!

Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans.

I'm sorry for all the spelling mistakes, the messenger and Grayson mistakes were totally my fault. As for the mistakes on Tamerainian, those are my fault too, it's just that there isn't a dictionary for the Tamerainan language. Besides all that, thanks for the wonderful reviews.

Time Changes Chapter 16,

Vile Words

* * *

Starfire's eyelids fluttered open to a great big white light. The first thought that entered her mind was to ask,

"Am I dead?"

"No." A man's voice answered gently. Instantly Starfire recognized the voice as Galfore. She wanted to get up and hug him, but found herself restrained to the bed. Galfore looked upon her face, his eyes teary, his smile grim.

"We came close to losing you, my Starfire. I'm afraid when you passed out you hit your head pretty hard."

"Where am I?" Starfire asked, puzzled.

"You are in the palace medical hospital." He answered.

"Why?" She asked, closing her eyes from the bright light.

"For recovery from your war injuries. You haven't been eating, and you haven't been sleeping. You have a infection of some kind, inside you are many little metal probes. They have been weakening your vital systems. We brought you here to try to help you."

"The probes..." Starfire sighed. "I just can't escape them."

"You knew about these probes and did not tell me?" Galfore asked. His eyes were sad, and maybe disappointed, but not angry.

"I knew about them... They are the reason I am here." Starfire said, not sure where to start. "When I banned my sister from Tameran, she came to Earth. Once she was there, she joined this really evil man, Slade and captured me and one of my friends. It was then that I was first injected with the probes. Recently, my sister again deceived me and I was infected again." Starfire confessed, leaving out most of the details, still not telling him of her engagement to Nightwing. Somehow she thought that this was just not the time.

"Then why did you come here?"

"Slade and my sister use the probes to control me. They made me attack my friends. They only way to protect them from me was to go where they cannot, so I came here." She explained. "Don't worry about me though, I'm fine. They can't control me from here."

Galfore studied her face carefully, then pressed a button. The restraints holding her to the bed disappeared. "You shall stay here in the hospital until the doctors say you are better. Then you will come back to the palace. I don't want you in battle anymore."

"But--" Starfire stuttered, sitting up in bed, ignoring the pain in her back. She had hated the war, and seeing the mass bloodshed, but she didn't want to go back to the palace when she could be out fighting.

"You are too young anyway. I should have never asked you to serve." Galfore pointed out.

"You wanted me to! I was a commanding officer!" Starfire shouted, for a moment she was confused, Galfore had been the one to ask her to go to war, and now it seemed that he was going to ask her to stop!

"I know what I wanted you to do. You did a good job, but I can see that you are not ready. You're heart is too soft for such battles." Galfore said softly, not wanting to hurt Starfire's feelings.

"Maybe I'm ready now, and even if I'm not, I can be a valuable officer! Let me go back!" Starfire hadn't wanted to go back to war, but now that the chance was being taken away from her... Her pride took hold of her. Much to her shock, she was thinking of the most hurtful thing she could possibly say, but she didn't stop herself from thinking such horrible thoughts. Instead she nursed her anger.

"I an see it on you face that you don't really want to go back to war, and I'm not going to let you. It's for your own good!" Galfore explained calmly.

"YOU ARE NOT MY NANNY ANYMORE! Don't you get it, Galfore! I'm a woman now, and I'll do as I please! I should have NEVER made YOU Grand Ruler!" Starfire exclaimed, for a moment she was almost proud of herself, and offered no apology. A small smile of satisfaction appeared on her face.

Galfore rose to his full height, looked down at Starfire, his eyes told of the hurt she had caused. He then walked to the doorway, regarded the nurse standing outside the room with a thankful nod and left, turing off the lights and closing the door behind him.

It was then that Starfire realized what she had said, the horrible, evil words she had used. Her lip wavered as she tried to stop herself from crying. Despite her desperate attempts, she burst into tears, so ashamed of the wrong she had just done. Words cannot be taken back, and she knew that a word could sting far worse than the sharpest sword or hottest fire.

It had been terrible of her to yell in such a way at Galfore. He was like a father to her. He was just trying to protect her, and she had just said something so bad... Galfore might never forgive her, and why should he?

Some of her words had been true though, she was a woman, and Galfore wasn't her nanny. Many of Galfore's words had been true too, it was obvious that the war had scarred her mind and soul, but it put Starfire to shame that he suggested that she not go back into battle.

When her eyes had cried all the tears they had, they stung worse than the sting of a wasp, but Starfire still managed to let her weak body go back into the peaceful haven of sleep.

* * *

Raven closed her eyes, concentrating on her work, trying to repair what she could not see. Every day she tried to help Robin's legs heal, but he still needed the cast. His bones were still so brittle, though now all the little shards of bone were fused together they could still easily break.

Quietly, Cyborg studied Robin's vital signs on the computer. He used a x-ray machine to help Raven see what needed to be done. Beast Boy sat still in a chair next to Robin, always ready in case something happened.

"It'll be a while longer before you can get the casts off." Raven said quietly, but everyone heard her, the room was so quiet. This is what she said every time. Cyborg sighed. Beast Boy stood up and stretched his arms, even though he was trying to act more responsible, he couldn't help feeling happy when the therapy sessions were over.

"Thanks guys, Raven. I feel stronger every day thanks to this." Robin answered, much like he said at the end of every session.

"You'll be kicking Slade's butt in no time!" Cyborg encouraged, like he did every time after Robin claimed to feel stronger.

"And while we're waiting for you to become a super-hero again, we'll order a pizza!" Beast Boy suggested.

"Booya!" Cyborg answered. He ran out of the room. Beast Boy nodded to Robin and Raven, then followed Cyborg. Raven began to dissolve into the floor, when she realized that Robin wasn't moving.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked, her face just above the floor.

"Yeah... I'll be there in a few minutes." He replied, not looking at Raven, he just stared into the wall.

"Suite yourself." Raven said, shrugging (though Robin, had he been paying attention, wouldn't have been able to see her shoulders shrugging anyway), then she disappeared through the floor. Nightwing simply sat still for a few moments, pondering what he would do today. It was Saturday, so there were plenty of things that needed to be done.

_I'll try to contact Starfire, then I'll work on the project. Then I'll watch some Warp- Trek reruns and..._

None of that even came close to being a hero.

Every moment of every day his thoughts dwelt upon two people, Starfire and himself, though he tried to think about Starfire more often. He looked at her picture on the wall of his room every day, but somehow, it didn't seem as if he was remembering her right. He knew what she had looked like, what she had acted like, but he didn't really remember _her._

There were times of doubt, when he would forget that he loved her, in fact he had forgotten _why_ he had loved her. He pushed those doubtful thoughts to the back of his mind and tried not to think about the possibility that when Starfire came home that she wouldn't really remember him, and that they would never marry, and Starfire would go to Tameran forever.

Almost worse were the times when he remembered his love and thought of the possibility that his nightmares would come true, and she would die in battle and he wouldn't even know she had died for years.

Worst still was the thought that Starfire would think him weak, and fall for another man. Starfire had mentioned many of the generals in the Tamerainan military,and had even described some as good-looking.

Then there were the selfish thoughts about himself. Besides he was selfishness for Starfire, he often thought about what he might do if he never recovered. He hadn't known a life away from heroism for so long, he shuddered to think that he might have to become a lawyer, or a accountant or something more normal.

Maybe this all was because the only life he had ever wanted was the life of a hero... For the first time ever... He wanted the life of Nightwing.

* * *

It was several hours after the therapy session that Nightwing actually got the chance to contact Starfire, and several minutes after that until the connection got through to Tameran. It was a few more minutes until the connection found Starfire's room. Nightwing waited patiently for Starfire to answer. It was almost like trying to find a good cell phone signal when you only have two bars.

Finally Starfire answered. She was wearing a deep purple velvet-like sleepless gown with her silver arm bands. She was smiling, a real smile, glad to see him. Nightwing made sure she was wearing her necklace, and she was.

"Starfire, I haven't heard from you in a long time! Where have you been?" He asked, teasingly. Starfire's smile wavered a little, but she stood firm.

"I've been around the planet... In battle..." Starfire replied, the smile changing into a very serious frown.

"I figured that was why." Nightwing said, still the teasing smile on his face. He didn't understand what Starfire had been through, and didn't know exactly how dangerous the Brigands were.

"You don't need to worry, I'm fine." She took a deep breath, and sighed, trying to get a smile on her face. Nightwing could see the sadness in her face, it almost looked like regret.

"Starfire?..." Nightwing asked in a warning tone, he could see that something wasn't right in her face.

"As you on Earth say, War is hell..." She looked down at her feet for a few minutes, and when she looked back up at Nightwing, her face showed signs of horror, pain and regret. "I killed... Real people..."

"Oh Starfire--"

"Then I yelled at Galfore because he said I was too soft to go back into battle! I was a commanding officer!" Starfire talked quickly as the expression on her face changed again, anger and bitterness showed in her face. Nightwing watched helplessly as Starfire continued. "I was the best commander there too! I, not Ph'yzzon, not Regnade, not Collie, I WAS THE BEST! Now Galfore won't let me go back! Can you belive the nerve of--"

"Starfire, who are you mad at? Are you angry at me or Galfore or...?"

"I'm not angry at you. I'm not really angry at Galfore... I'm not even angry at the Brigands." She looked away from Nightwing's steady gaze, unable to stop her bitterness. "I HATE myself." She whispered, just loud enough for Nightwing to hear.

Nightwing looked down with pity on her, under his mask his eyes looked at her. She was so beautiful, but so bitter. He remembered the cheerful, strong girl he loved, and looking down at this pitiful woman in the screen, he couldn't see any of that girl, but he still loved her the same. Now more than ever, he wanted to be with her, hold her in his arms and tell her that everything was all right.

"Starfire, I love you. You're coming home today." He told her. It was a dangerous command, but he was willing to risk his life if only to save Starfire.

"I, I can't! Don't you understand? I can't!" Starfire broke down, crying.

"You can! I don't care about the danger and I don't care about the risk! Don't you understand, Starfire! I love you and I want you to come home NOW!"

"I want to go home! But I can't!" Starfire wailed, in her tears. She was laying down of her bed, her hands covering her face, trying to muffle her cries, and Nightwing could still see her on the screen.

"Starfire, you don't really expect me to belive that--"

"Just go! I don't want to speak to you ever again! NEVER! I HATE YOU!"

Nightwing's face froze, and for a moment he did nothing, so traumatized by Starfire's words.

"GO!" Starfire screamed, her face stained by the tears, but she was just angry now.

Quickly, almost as if he was afraid of her, Nightwing pressed the button to break the connection. He took a deep breath, but did not move. he was to afraid to move, almost as if for a second he thought that if he didn't move, then things would go back to the way they had been. He knew that such words cannot be undone.

He still loved Starfire... But she had said she hated him._ She said she hated me..._ Nightwing refused to belive that Starfire really meant what she said. When he could contain his sadness no longer, he broke down and wept.

* * *

A/N Pretty intense chapter there huh?

What is going on with Starfire? The things that are happening to her are all very human things. She was clearly hurt by the horrors of war, and she let herself get angry.

Words are the most dangerous things you can ever use. Always, always think before you use them.

Please review.


	17. Within Five Hours

A/N

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I always like checking my email to find my inbox full of reviews from my readers!

Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans.

Time Changes

Chapter 17

Five Hours

* * *

Starfire lay on her bed, still crying. She couldn't belive that she had let her tongue get the best of herself, again. She didn't even know why she had gotten angry. She couldn't even remember exactly what she had said, but she knew it had been bad. 

_Why did I let my tongue get away with me? _She asked herself._ I can't belive I said I hated him... I just want to go home, but I just can't. Why doesn't he understand me?_ She tried to bury her face in the pillows, but that didn't stop her tears. _Why did my sister do this to me? Such betrayal! I HATE HER! NO Starfire, no... No more hate... Hate is wrong. Hate myself..._

At first, Starfire tried to keep her thoughts under control, but she couldn't help thinking of hate, war and thoughts of revenge against Slade and Blackfire. She knew she shouldn't be thinking of such things, she knew it was wrong, but she wanted to be thinking those things. She fed her anger, thinking of more and more things to be angry and sad about. She tried to think of different ways to pity herself. And she knew that it was not right, but she made herself dwell on her pity anyway.

For over a hour she just lay on her bed, thinking, crying and feeling sorry for herself. She knew it wouldn't do any good for anyone to be thinking such things, and in fact, it only made her feel more miserable than she did before. For the first time in her life, she was responsible for hurting the ones she loved. She was under no one's control but her own. Slade and Blackfire weren't controlling her, Starfire was controlling her own self, and that just made her feel even worse.

_I am a monster! First I yell at Galfore, then Robin! I'm just causing myself more and more misery! It would be better for everyone if I was never born._ And then Starfire wept some more. She was just about to disobey Galfore and fly away to some hopeless battle to die when there was a knock on her door. She stopped crying, trying to compose herself enough to look respectable for a visitor.

"Wait! I'll be there in a minute!" She called out to the door when she thought her voice was strong enough to speak. She quickly got out a washcloth out of her linen closet and made it wet with some water. Starfire used the washcloth to wipe the tear-stains from her face. She looked into the nearby looking-glass. When she decided she looked normal enough to be seen, she flew over to the door.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." She said, opening the door. She was slightly surprised to see General Ph'yzzon standing out in the hallway. Starfire straitened her purple gown as Ph'yzzon cleared his throat.

"Milady Korriand'r, I thought I heard a rather disturbing sound coming from your room, and I wanted to make sure you were all right." Ph'yzzon said, rather uncomfortably. Starfire realized he must have heard her crying, but she wasn't about to admit it.

"Oh... Well, the umm... The palace Electric core is directly underneath my room quarters... That may have been the sound you heard..."

"No, milady, that wasn't it, I was almost certain I heard, crying." He said hesitantly.

"Yes... I guess I was..." Starfire admitted, looking down at her feet.

"Not that this is any of my business, but might I ask if I could help you recover from your tears? I could order some pudding of sadness from the cooks..."

"No thank you. I don't want to eat anything right now." Starfire answered. She did not feel at all like eating.

"Not now then... But maybe later, you could join me for a meal at the Glorblelkelm? Say, moonrise?" Ph'yzzon asked, a smile forming on his sunburned face. Starfire thought for a moment, the Glorblelkelm restaurant had always been one of the best the capital city had to offer, very fancy with some of the nicest food in all of Tameran.

"I'd like that." Starfire replied, smiling. _Since I'm going to be here for so long, it might be nice to have a friend._ She thought, fingering her necklace. Ph'yzzon smiled back.

"All right then, this evening moonrise at the Glorblelkelm."

"I'll be there." Starfire confirmed.

Ph'yzzon smiled again and turned to leave. Starfire went back into her room. All her thoughts of hatred and suicide had completely disappear from her mind. Instead she thought of how well the war was going for Tameran, and the thought of General Ph'yzzon as her new friend made her smile.

* * *

Nightwing simply sat in his wheelchair, at a loss of what to do. He simply couldn't make himself belive that Starfire had really meant her words. He knew she didn't really hate him, _She must just be, really, really stressed out or something,_ He thought, but he couldn't bring himself to try to contact her again. No, he would let her call him. 

On the other hand, he couldn't just sit around and do nothing. There had to be something he could do to make sure Starfire came home... Within the hour he had a plan, it wasn't the most polished plan, or the most logical, but it was the only thing he could do.

The first thing on his plan, walk on his own two feet.

* * *

Beast Boy paced up and down the hallway, thinking, trying to summon up the courage to ask a simple question in such a way that she couldn't possibly refuse. That question was "Hey, I was thinking you and I could go out for pizza and a movie tonight." and the girl he wanted to ask was Raven. 

Ever since they had gotten back to the Tower, Beast Boy had felt that it was time for him to grow up. So, he had been working out in the gym, studying long, boring books about manners, practicing patience, responsibility and respect. Every day he messed up at least ten times, but he still tried. Now Beast Boy thought he was ready to ask Raven (since she was the only un taken girl he knew) out for pizza.

Of course, he was asking Raven, and that alone was risky. He didn't know what Raven might do to him if she really didn't want to go out with him. She might bang him against the ceiling or dislocate his arms or something painful like that. Then maybe, just maybe, Raven would accept his offer and they'd both have fun. Beast Boy hoped for the latter, though he was equally scared of both. After all, the first time Robin had taken Starfire out for pizza and a movie they both got kidnapped by Slade, tortured and Starfire had gotten controlled by little evil probes. Then Robin and Starfire had decided to get married, and just look at what had happened to them now!

Of course, Beast Boy knew that that wouldn't happen to him, but it was just a scary thing. He had always had a little bit of a crush on Raven, but this was the first time he ever thought about it for more than five minutes.

Beast Boy took a deep breath. It was now, or never. He knew Raven was down in the common room preparing a lunch of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, ever since Starfire left, Raven had taken the responsibility of making sure everyone was eating at least three meals a day. Beast Boy headed for the common room in the shape of a cat, quickly and stealthily running.

When he came to the door, he turned back into a human, and the doors slid open. He tried to walk casually, but know that he was thinking about it, he wasn't quite sure what walking casually looked like.

Raven was in the kitchen area, and as Beast Boy had suspected, she was attempting to make lunch.

"Hey Raven, want a hand?" He asked, almost certain that Raven couldn't possibly refuse his asking her out to dinner if he helped out with lunch.

"Sure..." Raven answered, completely unsuspecting of Beast Boy's true motive. Beast Boy got a butter knife out of a nearby drawer and started spreading peanut butter on a piece of bread. After he finished the first piece of bread, he stopped, talking a deep breath. It was now, or never.

"So, Raven, I was thinking that you and I could go out for some pizza and a movie tonight or something..." He said, trying to sound confident, but he was sure his voice was shaky.

"Uhh... Well... You see, Cyborg already asked--"

"Cyborg asked what?" Cyborg asked, walking into the kitchen. Beast Boy almost jumped out of his skin. _Cyborg already asked her out? She said yes to him?_

"Yeah, well... Maybe... Uhh... We could all like... Go together?" Raven slowly suggested.

"What, like you mean to the movies tonight?" Cyborg asked, the confidence in his voice dropped about three notches.

"Yeah... So both of you can take me to the movies, and then we'll all go out for pizza. Alright?" Raven asked, her voice small compared to Cyborg's booming low voice, but strong.

"I guess..." Beast Boy answered. Now Cyborg really didn't have a choice. He tried to hide his frustration, and Raven didn't appear to notice the disappointment in both Beast Boy and Cyborg's faces. Inwardly, Raven sighed with relife. She then took a sandwich and left the room.

Beast Boy and Cyborg spent a short moment glaring at each other. They both took a sandwich and ate lunch in different rooms of the tower.

* * *

Starfire had at first been a little unsure of herself. She hadn't been to the Glorblelkelm since she was a little girl, and didn't know what the restaurant was like anymore. She wasn't sure if it was as fancy as she remembered it, or if it was more casual now. She didn't know what to wear, or what to expect. 

Searching through her wardrobe, Starfire selected a greenish white gown with matching sandal-like shoes. She made sure her hair was curling properly and checked her appearance in the looking-glass. She desperately wished she hadn't yelled at Nightwing, wanting with all her heart that she was back on Earth with Robin and the Titans, eating pizza for supper instead of going to a unknown restaurant with a guy she only knew by reputation. Starfire knew she would have to be careful with Ph'yzzon, she knew she would have to make it very clear that they were to be friends.

It hadn't occurred to her that Ph'yzzon should have been off in the war. What was he doing in the capital when all the fighters were needed on the front lines? Starfire decided she would have to ask him.

For the last several days she had felt almost sick, just to know that she had hurt Galfore so much. It felt like she was carrying a ton of rock on her back. Since she yelled at Nightwing, that load had more than doubled. The guilt and the shame made it impossible to have any real fun, she knew she had to get that load off her back.

Starfire left her room and walked down the hall. The sun was starting to set, but the moon wouldn't rise for another hour. She considered taking a walk in the palace gardens, but though she had been avoiding Galfore ever since the incident in the hospital room it had become clear to her that the only way to repair the damage she had done with her words was to apologize. She decided that this was as good a time as any to try to mend her friendship with Galfore.

She waited outside the door of the Hall of Kings for a few minutes, trying to gather the courage to face him. With confidence she opened the doors of the Hall and made her way across the vast room to Galfore's throne. Every step took effort, every breath of air was deep and seemed loud in the quiet room.

Galfore sat on his throne, reading a book of some sort, even from a distance, Starfire could tell it was old, as the binding was falling apart and the fabric covering the front was stained. As Starfire got closer, she could see the title was written in Tamerainan, translated it read, "The Grand Ruler of the Golden Age".

Starfire had heard of that book before, it contained the records of her great-grandfather, Emperor Harrand'r, often considered the greatest Grand-Ruler ever. With shame, Starfire remembered her words to Galfore, just a few days before, _"I should have NEVER made YOU Grand Ruler"_. Galfore's reading that book showed Starfire how wrong her words had been.

Intimidated, Starfire approached Galfore's throne, the throne that would been hers, had she not given it to Galfore two years before.

"Galfore?" She asked timidly, standing on one of the steps leading to the throne. Galfore slowly looked up, and Starfire could see the stains of tears on his face.

"Starfire..." Galfore said in response, his eyes empty of happiness.

"Galfore, I just came to say that I am sorry. I should have never said what I said." Starfire apologized, hoping that those new words would be enough to cover the evil she had done.

"I know." Galfore replied, his lips opening into a small smile. "I am glad you came before me today. You hurt me very much, but I have forgiven you."

When those words reached her ears Starfire burst into tears. Simple as it was, forgiveness was far more than she deserved. These were not tears of sadness, they were tears of joy, she did almost feel as if half the weight of her evil words had been lifted off her back with just those words. Galfore stood up and walked down the stairs to meet Starfire. He embraced her and also cried.

After the tears had been shed, Galfore had more to say,

"May this be a lesson to you, my Starfire. Do not speak when you are too angry. Do not speak when you are too sad. Words are much like starbolts, they can hurt, they can even kill. Not all words are bad--" Galfore stopped talking when Starfire again burst into tears.

"Starfire, don't cry again. General Ph'yzzon told me of your moonrise supper, and you don't want your eyes to be all big and puffy when you meet him." Galfore said. Starfire nodded and tried to calm her tears, if just to tell Galfore of her conversation with Nightwing.

Galfore continued to talk. "You know, Ph'yzzon comes from a high southern family... Perhaps high enough of a family to marry a princess..."

"Galfore!" Starfire exclaimed, surprised. She thought for a moment of telling him about Nightwing, but her thoughts were interrupted by Galfore's words.

"Yes... You do not have a suitor, you could court Ph'yzzon..." Galfore suggested. Starfire was opened her mouth to speak when Galfore again interrupted, "You had better hurry, the moon will soon rise, and you must not be late." He said, helping Starfire get up. Galfore rushed Starfire out of the Hall of Kings, and off to the Glorblelkelm.

* * *

A/N So, A lot has happened in this chapter. I wonder what will happen next... What is Nightwing's plan? Is Starfire going to have a fun time with Ph'yzzon? How about Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy? 

Wow, this is really getting interesting.

Please review.


	18. New Mission

A/N

Thank you all for the reviews! Your reviews really keep me motivated and writing!

Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans

Time Changes

Chapter 18

Preparation

* * *

Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg's "date" went as well as could be expected. Beast Boy and Cyborg spent the evening glaring at each other and Raven pretended not to notice. The very last thing she wanted was to be the cause of division in the team.

At the movies Raven sat between the two guys and tried to watch the movie, leaning forward far enough to not get caught in the crossfire of popcorn between Cyborg and Beast Boy. At the pizza restaurant They had to get a corner booth, just so both boys could sit next to Raven.

All night Raven had felt more like a mother then a "girlfriend" because she was constantly having to stop Beast Boy and Cyborg's fighting and she had to find the solutions to their arguments. To top it off, she didn't really want to be either boys' girlfriend. She just wanted to be friends. The only reason that she had agreed to go to the movies with Cyborg was because she just wanted to have a nice evening. _Why is it that everything I do always turns out a mess?

* * *

_

Starfire had a wonderful evening. The meal had gone very well, and the Glorblelkelm was just as fancy as she remembered it. That supper had been the best time she'd had since the ball at Bruce Wayne's house.

Little serious conversation was made, both Ph'yzzon and Starfire wanted to enjoy themselves, not talk about war. Ph'yzzon had told her why he was in the capital, he was actually there on secret war business, and he couldn't tell her the details.

Starfire talked a lot about her life on Earth, her friends, the food and the culture. Ph'yzzon listened to her every word, and then told about his years on Tameran. He had only been off the planet for a year in his entire life. He was about four years older than Starfire, but they still had a lot in common. Starfire enjoyed having him as a new friend, though Galore's suggestion about "courting" seemed silly, especially since Starfire was still engaged to Nightwing.

When Starfire expressed her longing to help in the war without being in the battles, Ph'yzzon said he had something in mind that she might be able to do, if Galfore would let her.

Now Starfire was again heading down the regal hallway to the Hall of Kings. She was to meet with Galfore, Ph'yzzon and some military inelegance and recognizance agents. She had absolutely no idea what this was all about. All she knew was that somehow, this had something to do with the war.

With as much confidence as she could muster, Starfire pushed open the great doors leading into the hall. The fresh air in the room was very refreshing, and no matter how often she saw it, the Hall of Kings was the single biggest room she had ever seen, it had to be bigger than three football stadiums. Every inch of the walls were decorated with gold and encrusted with jewels, reminding her how wealthy Tameran used to be, before Blackfire, and before the war.

Starfire couldn't help marveling at the room when her eye caught Galfore, Ph'yzzon and some other important military leaders standing around a table near the steps to the throne. Instantly, Starfire remembered why she was here and casual flew to the table.

"Everyone present and accounted for, sir." A man said to Galfore. Starfire recognized the speaker as Halsner, the "Protected of the Masses".

"The room is secure. No one will hear us." A orange-haired woman said.

"Good," Galfore said, studying the faces. "Then we shall begin." He paused again, pressing a button on his wrist cuff. The lights became dim, just enough to see a little. "For those of us who aren't aware why we are gathered here today, General Ph'yzzon will speak."

"Thank you Galfore." Ph'yzzon replied with the greatest reverence to the Grand Ruler. "As you all know, the war against the Brigands goes poorly, and the Tamerainian army is nearly depleted. I called this meeting to suggest a new way of action. If all goes as I have carefully planned, then despite the great odds, we shall win with minimal shedding of blood."

"Well, get on with the plan boy! We don't have a century meet like this!" A voice quietly exclaimed.

"I suggest... Well, this could be rather controversial, but I suggest that we send someone inside the Brigand's stronghold. I suggest that person sabotage their system, murder their leaders. If done correctly, the Brigands will be left defenceless." Ph'yzzon said, laying out the basic idea of his plan. The leaders mumbled amongst their selves for a moment. Somehow, Starfire managed to catch Ph'yzzon's eye. He smiled and nodded at her, she nodded back.

_This must be the "opportunity" Ph'yzzon told me about yesterday... And I am going to be suggested as the spy, the sabotage... If Galfore will allow me..._ She thought

"Do we have any oppositions to Ph'yzzon's plan?" Galfore asked, after the mumbling had quieted down. There was complete silence, no one raised a hand, and no one seemed to want to speak. As was customary, Galfore gave everyone a full minute to respond, but no one did.

"Then are we all agreeable with the plan in question?" Galfore inquired. All hands quietly raised. "It is settled. We shall try General Ph'yzzon's plan. The only thing left to decide is who we shall send. Ph'yzzon's hand shot up. Galfore motioned to him, giving Ph'yzzon the floor.

"I nominate Her Highness, Princess Starfire Korriand'r for this mission." Ph'yzzon said, confidence in his tone

"I accept the nomination." Starfire spoke out, her voice small compared to the booming voices of Galfore and Ph'yzzon. Everyone stared at her for a moment. In the eyes of the advisors, she looked so small and soft, standing next to Galfore. It didn't help that she was wearing some of her more formal robes, she looked more like a beauty statue than a fierce warrior.

"Are you making a joke? Putting her ladyship in such danger!" The orange-haired woman mock-asked.

"You forget that she is part of a group of great warriors on Earth!" Galfore said, coming to Starfire's defence. "She is accustomed to grave danger. It was she that let our troops to victory at Pockly."

"True, true." Some man piped in.

"Are any opposed to Starfire's nomination?" Galfore asked. Three hands shot up. Starfire felt sweat trickle down her back, she wanted this mission, but at the same time she was scared to death of it.

At the end of the minute, the three hands were the only ones up.

"Who is for Starfire on this mission?" Galfore asked, slowly raising his own hand. Starfire raised her hand and Ph'yzzon raised his. Starfire waited. If there were no more votes at the end of the minute then the vote would be a tie! Each second seemed like a hour as the time slowly passed by. There were no more votes. Starfire lowered her head in shame. The advisors thought they were protecting her, but they, like Galfore had just a few days before, thought Starfire was just a little, spoiled girl.

"Starfire's nomination is refus-." Galfore said.

"Wait!" Ph'yzzon interrupted, seeing the expression of dispare on Starfire's face. "How about I go with her? Two people are better then one! I will protect her, and together we will have double the chance of fulfilling the mission."

For a moment, the room was completely silent. Starfire glared at Ph'yzzon, completely blown away by his offer. She wanted to go on this mission, but she had no idea he would be willing to go with her.The leaders again talked amongst themselves. This was a completely different matter. General Ph'yzzon's warrior fame had spread quickly throughout the capital, surely if he was on this mission it could not fail!

"General, if you want to go on this mission, you should go alone. Why risk Starfire's life?" A man asked.

"Because I want to go!" Starfire answered for him.

"I will not go without Starfire." Ph'yzzon gave his own answer. The man shrugged, he didn't really seem to care.

"Any opposed?" Galfore asked. No hands were raised, no words were spoken. "All in favor?" All hands shot up. "Then it has been agreed. Ph'yzzon and Starfire shall go on this mission to end the war." Galfore swallowed. "We all wish you good fortune on this mission." He swallowed. "If You fail, Tameran will fall."

* * *

A/N 

Well, that was a interesting chapter... I know what is going to happen next... I'm just having a bit of trouble getting there. Please review and tell me what you think. I need to know what I can do to improve.


	19. Frustration

A/N: Okay, I've been working really hard, and now I am ready to post a new chapter!

strodgfrgf: I'm sorry it took so long for me to update before (and this time), but my internet access to the computer with all my story documents got messed up. Plus, it's a lot harder then it looks, updating everyday...

The different (annonomus reviewer): Is that your way of threatening me? I tell you, this is my story, and I shall write within it what I have imagined in my mind. If you do not like this, then simply stop reading the story. This story (as well as all my other stories) abides completely within the rules of and I am not subject to your "rules". You may find this hard to believe, but I don't write to please the readers. I write because I feel that these things should be written. Your threat doesn't scare me. I shall continue to write as I please. I actually wrote this chapter before I got your review, it just took me so long to decide what to do about your review that took me so long to post.

dlsky: I must admit that I myself was rather frustrated by that last chapter. I just felt I needed to get the plot going, but I knew that the chapter wasn't the best. This one (I think) shall be better.

Time Changes Chapter Nineteen

Frustration

* * *

Starfire donned her familiar uniform and zipped up her tall boots, fastening the clasp at the top. She wore her new Titan's costume, with a black shadow-cloak over her entire body. Today she and Ph'yzzon would start theer mission.

It was a week since the meeting, and the entire week had been filled with preparation for the mission. Every day Starfire's anticipation for the mission increased. This was more the type of quest she was used to, more like the missions with the Titans.

She hadn't spoken to Nightwing since their last transmission. Part of her wanted to fly home right away, if just to apologize, but the other part said that he could never forgive her. So Starfire simply didn't call him, though she wanted desperately to speak with him before she left, she just couldn't bring herself to push that button.

Picking up her identification chip she quietly walked out of her room. It was the sleeping hours, so no one but those who were privy to her mission would know she was leaving. She flew down the twisting labyrinth of hallways, down to a secret exit, a tunnel leading underground, out of the city.

The secret tunnel was very dark, but there was a slightly fluorescent green moss growing on the walls. The dim light the moss gave out was just enough to see by, if you strained your eyes. Starfire flew in the tunnel, trying not to make an echo. She was halfway through the exit tunnel when she saw Galfore, he was there to say goodbye.

"Be careful Starfire. Win this battle for me." He told her, his eyes weary and slightly wet. Starfire felt her eyes become watery, blurring her own vision.

"I will Galfore." She replied, embracing Galfore in a hug. They stood still there for a moment, knowing that soon Starfire would be heading into almost certain failure. Galfore, however wanted to belive that no one could defeat his Starfire, and said so,

"My Starfire... All grown up... I know you shall emerge from this mission victorious..."

"I will... I only wish that my Earth friends were here..." Starfire replied, instantly thinking that perhaps those weren't the best words to say. Galfore held her back at arm's length and looked into her eyes, smiling his old, warm smile. He sighed.

"I know, in a way, I wish that they here too... Especialy that strange boy with the pointy hair... I could see he cared for you." Galfore said, his wet eyes shining in the dull green light. Starfire accidentaly missed a heartbeat, and had to catch her breath.

"Yes, well... He's not here is he?" She took a deep breath, she didn't need to be thinking about Robin right now. "No, he's not. Goodbye, Galfore." She said this swiftly, though she felt surpringly guilty that she was keeping the news of her engadement from Galfore.

Galfore let go of her shoulders and took a deep breath. Starfire started to continue down the tunnel. Galfore called after her: "Go now, and return safe."

"I will." She breathed.

The real adventure was about to begin.

* * *

Nightwing, though still in his wheelchair was absolutely determaned to be strong again. He was willing whatever he could until his legs fully healed. He did everything the doctor said to do, taking his vitamins, drinking orange juice and milk. He built up his arm muscles using the wheel-chair. He even tried to walk on his casts, though that hadn't worked so well.

If all went well, he would be able to walk again on his own two feet in two weeks, however he would only be able to walk a few steps at a time, and his legs would be too weak to stand for more than one minute at a time. Since he was progressing so rapidly, with thearapy and about a month of time, he should be able to do what every normal person can do, walk and run for short distances.

However, Nightwing was not interested in being normal. He wanted to be able to do what a super-hero should do. He wanted to leap, flip and twist around in the air. He wanted to use his cape to glide on the wind. Nightwing refused to ever be just normal. He wanted more, he needed more. Being normal wasn't enough. He needed to be more.

In addition to therapy, every day he worked on his project of building the home for Starfire. So far he had completed a small laundry room, little kitchen, master bedroom and a living room. The only rooms left to finish were the master bathroom, and the hallway. Each completed room was fully furnished with every piece of furniture even possibly needed. It looked like a penthouse with all the rich carpets and antique furnishings, of course, it basicaly was a penthouse.

He built new and improved gadgets for his new utility belt. On every new piece of equipment he stamped a dark blue bird, the new symbol of Nightwing. With all these new things, he found himself needing a slightly wider belt. The new belt was made out of a synthetic leather, and was impervious to heat and water. So, virtually the new belt was indestructible.

When he had built more weapons than he could use in a full year of intense crim-fighting, he was ready to begin the next phase of his newest plan... All he needed was a little paint... and maybe some duct tape.

* * *

"I don't know Beast Boy... I don't want to play favorites between you two. Sorry, but I just can't go out to dinner with you."

"But Raven!" Beast Boy whined, letting his arms drop to the floor in dismay, forgetting that since he was "grown up" he wasn't supposed to do that any more. "Please?" He asked again, standing up strait and trying to sound that he wasn't a little kid.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to play tug-of-war with you and Cyborg. I won't." Raven looked deep into Beast Boy's eyes for a moment, and Beast Boy saw that she meant what she said. Her eyes were so cold and fierce.

"Alright. I won't ask again," He said, "today." he whispered once he was pretty sure she wasn't paying any attention. Unfortuatly, he himself wasn't paying any attention to where he was walking, because he ran into the counter-top and hit his leg. Raven either didn't notice or simply didn't care. Her reply was cold and sarcastic, and had Beast Boy not been nurseing the pain in his thigh he would have laughed.

"Good, because honestly, this place is getting to be a big soap opera. All we need is a fat lady in a viking helmet and we'll be all set."

"Oh really? For what?" Cyborg's big booming voice rang out from near the door. "Are you two putting on a musical, or a comady?" Cyborg asked. Raven rolled her eyes, but Beast Boy laughed,

"Raven says this place is starting to get like a soap opera."

"Starting?" Cyborg asked, obivously very amused. "This place has been one big soap opera since day one!"

"Seriously Raven... I think he's right!" Beast Boy said, joking in a sarcastic way. Cyborg laughed for a few seconds, but Raven didn't reply. There was a short moment of scilence and all three Titans wished that Starfire was there to lighten the mood. The scilence seemed to drag on forever, but in reality this was only about 30 seconds.

"So... Raven," Cyborg started. "I was thinking you and me could go to a movie Saturday..."

Raven rolled her eyes and left the room in a way that clearly said that she was not interested in going to a movie on Saturday with Cyborg. Cyborg glared at Beast Boy, but the green Titan only shrugged.

"You! You asked her first!" Cyborg bellowed.

"Yeah..."

"This is so unfair!" Cyborg exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air. "You had Terra, Robin has Starfire! Who do I have? NO ONE!"

"SHE SAID NO! She said no to me too."

"She did?" Cyborg asked in a quiet voice, looking down at his feet.

"Yeah... She said she didn't want to play favorites with us." Beast Boy quietly explained.

"Oh." Cyborg said, just loud enough for Beast Boy to hear. Beast Boy had known Cyborg long enough to know that in this case "oh" also meant "sorry". Scilence hung in the air between them as both guys just stood around, nurseing their mental wounds. Suddenly, they both broke out in laughter, laughing at themselves for acting so silly, for making thier lives so much like the soap opera that they had been laughing at a few moments before. For a moment they could forget about their conflict and just be friends again.

* * *

Starfire and Ph'yzzon swiftly flew close to the ground, always heading south. They had been flying for several days now, so vast was the Tamerainian wasteland. Starfire had once loved looking out over the red sea of dirt and rock, but now she loved the green and blue Earth more.

Now more than ever did she realize how much she missed the Earth itself, the fresh air in the park as she and her friends tossed around a frisbee, the smell of the wet earth after a cleansing rain. She could remember no such aroma after the sticky rains of Tameran.

Ph'yzzon and Starfire entertained themselves during flight with light conversation. Since Starfire had only returned to Tameran a little while ago, Ph'yzzon helped her catch up on some of the more social news and other things that didn't have much to do with the war.

Starfire was begining to like Ph'yzzon. She knew that they would become good friends on this mission, but something made her want to be wary of him and she couldn't quite consiously decide what it was. There was nothing wrong or even questionable that he had said or done. In fact everything he had said and done was honorable.

Ph'yzzon was a true gentleman and while they were traveling he always went out of his way to be polite to Starfire. When they made camp at moonrise he always set up Starfire's tent first and saw that Starfire was comfortable and eating supper before he even set up his own shelter. Starfire wan't sure if he was so polite to her because he was always this nice to girls, or if it was becase she was the princess. It wasn't until moonrise of this night, before she consiously became aware of why she felt wary of Ph'yzzon.

The reason of her waryiness was frightening and exiting at the same time. Phy'zzon was doing all the nice things Robin had done when they escaped from Slade so long ago. Starfire was frightened, because she now consiously realized that she was starting to respect Ph'yzzon the same way she had respected Nightwing... In fact, she had to admit that the real word was not "respect" as she almost liked to belive. If she was going to be honest, the real word she should use is "adore"... Or maybe the real word was "love".

In a way, the very same thing that scared her was the thing that made her so exited. She knew she shouldn't allow herself to get caught up in "feelings" (real or not) for Ph'yzzon, after all, she had promised to marry Nightwing. The very idea of going against her promise made her exited, even though she knew full well that she really shouldn't be.

"Hey Star, what's the matter. You look thoughtful about something." Ph'yzzon asked, setting down a bowel of hearty stew near her feet. Starfire looked up at him for a moment, then gazed south. She could see the distant smoak comming from the headquarters of the Brigands. She knew that the next day they would have to figure out how to sneak in.

"Oh, nothing much... I just, uh... Stopped thinking for a moment there." She lied, and Ph'yzzon knew it. He frowed, but then smiled a boyish grin.

"Fine, you can die with your secrets, but I prefer to let mine out." He said, pressing a gentle kiss on Starfire's forhead. Starfire gasped and leaped up, but half to her surprise she wasn't angry. Part of her wanted to be furious, but much to her dismay she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed that! What will happen with Starfire and Ph'yzzon? Will They succede on their mission? Will Nightwing lose Starfire? And what is his plan all about anyway? So many questions... So few answers... You had all better review! 


	20. Recovery and Crash

A/N Thank's to all my reviewers! You guys (well, girls mostly) are great!

Thank you, everyone who reviewed. Your reviews each play a part in keeping me writing, and every review helps me to improve and make my story even better. I can't post replies to reviews here anymore because of the new "Reply" feature. Some of you may, from time to time receive a review reply, but you have to be logged in for me to be able to do that.

Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans. I think we would all agree that it would be so awesome if we each owned a part of Teen Titans... But hey, isn't that like, the whole point of the stock-market?

Time Changes Chapter Twenty

Recovery and Crash

* * *

Nightwing paced around the kitchen with his brand new crutches, accustoming himself to partly using his legs to help himself balance. The latest X-rays had showed how the little fragments of bone in his legs were now fused back together, his bones were still weaker than the bones of a normal person, but at least all the pieces were where they were supposed to be.

The doctor had suggested that he start using crutches some of the time to speed up the rest of his recovery. The doctor had also said that Nightwing might want to try walking on his own feet for a few steps, but most of the time to stay in the wheelchair.

Of course, even though the doctor wanted Nightwing to still use his wheelchair most of the time, Nightwing preferred the crutches, and even more than the crutches, he liked using his feet. He disliked being the shortest (and weakest) of the Titans, and he had subconsciously convinced himself that somehow, using crutches most of the time, and walking on his own would bring Starfire home sooner.

Little did Nightwing know that at this very moment, across the galaxy, Starfire was eating supper with a Tamerainian general named Ph'yzzon on a top-secret dangerous mission to kill the Brigand leaders... and maybe even falling in love with Ph'yzzon.

Though the distant possibility had once crossed his mind that Starfire might fall in love with someone else, he _knew_ that _she_ couldn't possibly do that. After all, Nightwing had asked her to marry him, he was ready to spend his life with her and maybe even _die_ for her. Starfire couldn't possibly betray _him_.

He did knew that Starfire needed him, and Nightwing felt awful for not being able to be there by her side. He knew that Starfire must have seen (or done) something that was truly horrible, or she wouldn't have yelled at him during their last transmission. Starfire was strong and courageous, but he knew that sometimes even the strong are hurting inside. He also knew Starfire, that she was filled with emotions and almost always let them out.

Nightwing pondered these thoughts for a few minutes, and leaned his crutches against the kitchen counter top, then struggling to balance, he took one step forward. He didn't fall! Slowly, but steadily he walked over to the couch, carful to keep his balance, trying to remember how to walk. He sat down on the couch and considered playing GameStation for a while, but he decided to try walking back to the counter top.

With every step he could feel the weak muscles in his legs straining to support his body weight, but he could almost feel his legs getting stronger. He felt no pain in his legs, and he hadn't even taken any pain medication that day. Suddenly, he felt himself falling forward. He caught the counter top just in time to brace his fall. He used his strong arms to help him get back up.

His looked over at his crutches, but turned away and walked to a control panel on the wall. He thought for a moment to decide what exactly to do. When he had made his decision, he found the button he wanted to use and pressed it.

Instantly the theme song from Warp Trek started to play (very loudly) over the intercom system. Nightwing laughed to himself and pressed another button, talking into a microphone on the panel. "It's alright Titans." He said, "But I want you guys (and Raven) to come down to the common room.".

Knowing that if Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven were in one of the training rooms (like their schedule claimed), then Beast Boy and Cyborg would race each other, and Raven might just come in through the ceasing, so he did not have much time.

Nightwing made an attempt to run over to the couch. He almost fell, but caught himself before he hit the floor. His speed was only that of a fast walk, but it felt to him like a great accomplishment. He only had time to sit down before Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg all burst through the door of the common room.

"Whatzit?" Cyborg asked, seeing Robin sitting over on the couch. The Warp Trek theme was still playing loudly, but Raven turned used her powers to turn it off.

"Just come and see!" Robin exclaimed. Raven shrugged, and the three went over to the couch. It took a moment, and Raven was the first to figure it out. She had somehow managed to have a pleased look on her face, without actually smiling. Beast Boy began to catch on...

"Hey... Where's your wheelchair?" Beast Boy asked.

"And crutches" Cyborg added.

"Don't need 'um." Robin replied, very pleased with himself. He stood up on his own two feet and walked around the couch, being extra careful to keep his balance, knowing that it would be very embarrassing if he fell.

Cyborg and Beast Boy clapped, though it didn't sound much like applause because there was only two of them.

"Yeah, well... Just be careful Robin. And didn't the doctor say that you were supposed to be using your crutches and wheelchair sometimes?" Raven warned.

"I will be careful, and if I can get along well enough without the crutched and wheelchair, I'd rather just walk on my own." Robin turned to leave the room, but turned back. "Oh, and from now on you can all call me Nightwing." He replied.

Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg spent a second or two trying to understand what he had just said.

"Call you... Nightwing." Raven offered.

"Yeah. I think I'm ready to officially make the switch." Nightwing said.

"Dude, that's going to be hard to call you that... But I guess you have to, right?" Beast Boy asked, hoping that Robin, or Nightwing would tell about what had happened in the BatCave back in Gotham.

"Yeah. Bruce said so."

"Nan un un un un uh BATMAN!" Cyborg sang, expecting Beast Boy to join him. Beast Boy, in contrast to Cyborg, looked rather grave, and didn't laugh, nor did he join Cyborg in song.

"If there's something going on here that I don't know... I'm just going to shut up now." Cyborg said, suddenly embarrassed.

"Bruce told me I couldn't be Robin anymore. He said that I was too grown-up. I guess I am." Nightwing replied. "But, gown-ups can more easily order a few pizzas... So, who want's pizza?"

* * *

He watched her just sit there, he was holding a bowl of stew, and was about to give it to her. However, he could see by the look on her face that she was thinking about something. _Starfire, what a mystery._ Ph'yzzon thought. _She's a lot prettier than her sister. Smarter too. And she's kind, and powerful and nice and she knows how to listen and talk and everything she does is wunderful. What can she be thinking about? Looks sad.I bet something is bothering her, hope she's not worried. We'll be alright. I'll protect her. I should ask what she is thinking._

"Hey Star, what's the matter. You look thoughtful about something." Ph'yzzon asked, setting down the bowl of stew near her feet. Starfire looked up at him for a moment, then gazed south. Ph'yzzon glanced in that direction, he could see a little smoke, or dust out somewhere just on the horizon. Ph'yzzon noticed that Starfire was looking at him, and he returned her gaze.

Oh, nothing much... I just, uh... Stopped thinking for a moment there." She answered his question, though Ph'yzzon could tell by her tone of voice, and by the look on her face that she was lying. Ph'yzzon didn't like being lied to, so he frowned, but just looking at her, he couldn't keep frowning. He had to grin as some seemingly clever words came to his thoughts.

"Fine, you can die with your secrets, but I prefer to let mine out." He said leaning closer to her, and pressed a gentle kiss on her for head. Starfire gasped and leaped up and Ph'yzzon's heart sank. He was almost sure that in that one small action he had ruined their friendship, but then she smiled back at him, a glittering, amazing smile and Ph'yzzon knew that he wasn't making a complete fool of himself.

"Ph'yzzon!" Starfire exclaimed, though not very loudly. Her left hand fingered the necklace she wore around her neck. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I really, really like you." He said, feeling very much like a little kid with a crush, and he was afraid she didn't feel the same way he did. Starfire let go of the jewel in her hand and it bounced back on it's chain.

"I like you too, Ph'yzzon." She replied sweetly, then kissed him on the cheek. Ph'yzzon smiled and picked up his own bowl of stew, then began eating. Starfire started eating too, and Ph'yzzon watched her.

He saw that her eyes were sparkling in the firelight. He watched the flames reflected in her eyes dance. He realized that Starfire would soon notice him staring at her, so he blushed, and looked down at his feet. When he looked back at her, he again noticed her necklace. It was beautiful, and it matched the color of her eyes. Even it's chain complimented her face, and it looked almost as if it had been made just for her to wear.

"Your necklace, where did you get that?" He asked, out of pure curiosity.

"My fiance-" She hesitated, "A-a friend gave it to me..." She paused and took a deep breath "The jewel is actually a rare green sapphire."

Ph'yzzon thought that it was strange that Starfire had taken so long to answer, but he didn't wonder for long, because his thoughts were interrupted by Starfire yawning.

"Well, I'm beat, and tomorrow is going to be a full day." Starfire said, standing up. "Here, I'll wash the dishes." she offered, taking out a special cleaner, meant to dissolve the remaining food and leave to bowl clean. She used a drop of cleaner on her own bowl, and returned the dish to her backpack. "It'll be war rations from here on out!" She pointed out, taking and cleaning Ph'yzzon's bowl.

Ph'yzzon sighed. In his opinion, war rations were the worst thing about wars. He proffered his mother's food any day, even if it was thronhklan night. _Ugh, thronhklan._ He thought, for though some of the best Tamerainian cooks could master the art of making thronhklan, his mother just couldn't seem to get the recipe right. That was because a good thronhklan is mostly meat with a few green spices, and must be cooked at exactly 236 degrees for 19 hours and 32 minutes, 47 seconds. One second off, and the whole thronhklan would be spoiled.

"Well, I'm off to bed." Starfire announced, stretching her arms out and yawning again. She took her backpack and walked out of the range of the firelight, over to her shelter. Ph'yzzon heard the shelter door open, and close. Ph'yzzon sighed, then yawned. He quietly put out the fire and lay himself down on the ground, his sleeping mat underneath him. He wanted to look at the stars as he fell to sleep.

* * *

Starfire unzipped her shelter door and entered in. She set her backpack down and closed the door as quietly as she could. Through the thin wall she could see Ph'yzzon's shadow putting out the campfire. Then all turned into darkness, for this night the stars did not shed enough light for her to see through the shelter roof.

She took off her necklace, and carefully put it in her backpack. No sooner than she had closed the flap of the pocket, a single tear rolled down her cheek. She took the necklace back out and began stroking the jewel in the palm of her hand, and many more tears flowed from her eyes.

_How could I have!_ She inwardly yelled at herself. _I was as the earth movies might say, a total flirt! Then I kissed Ph'yzzon! It was me! Slade isn't controlling me, but I've betrayed Robin anyhow! _Starfire tried not to think, but just let the tears go down her face. She didn't dare brush them away. She deserved to be punished, and she wanted to punish herself.

_I've betrayed Nightwing! I betrayed him! No one made me, I did it myself..._ She thought over and over again. Every time she almost stopped crying the thought _I've betrayed him _entered her mind again, and more tears started. _Why would anyone want to love me when I betray the ones I love! Nightwing would never forgive me! How could I even ask him to take me back when I am so unfaithful to him! He never would. He wouldn't love me anymore if he knew what I have done. I couldn't even ask him to. I can't go back to earth, I can't face him!_

Starfire made her thoughts make herself feel worse and worse. She knew that she should feel absolutely awful, and did. Soon she had convinced herself that Nightwing would never love her again, and once Ph'yzzon knew that she had kept the news of her engagement from him on purpose, he would surely hate her for leading him on. However she knew she should tell Ph'yzzon about her engagement anyway.

Starfire stopped crying long enough to make strong her resolve to tell Ph'yzzon the truth about Nightwing, even though she was sure that he wouldn't like her anymore, and that he would probably hate her. She left her shelter, but Ph'yzzon was fast asleep on the ground. She could hear him snoring. It took Starfire a moment to decide that it would be best not to wake him. Not now, and not in the morning either. No, she needed to finish this mission by herself. If she died, it would be better than having to face up to her lie.

Again, she went into her shelter and took out her backpack. She quickly took out a data sheet and wrote a short message to Ph'yzzon on it. She pinned the message to her shelter and left it there.

For one last time she took out her sapphire necklace and studied it intently... She turned to the south and brushing off a tear, she let her necklace slip through her fingers, letting it rest in the dirt.

Taking the backpack, up upon her back she flew off into the distance.

* * *

A/N Well, there's another chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it as I enjoyed writing it. 


	21. Assassination

A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews. Each review encourages me to continue writing.

I just want to say, that of course Robin (Nightwing) and Starfire belong together, but if everything went fine for them, this would not be this story now would it? I also take this opportunity to formally apologize to all my readers that I am very sorry for taking so long to update. There is no real excuse for taking this long.

Please let me know in the form of a review if you think this story needs a higher rating than K+. This chapter is more violent than most.

Disclaimer: Eventually, it would seem like enough to write "I do not own Teen Titans" over and over again...

Time Changes Chapter Twenty-One

* * *

She was so close now. She could see with more clarity the outline of the fortress. Starfire stopped her flight and leaning against a huge rock began to equip herself with manuel weapons. Some were intended for hand-to-hand combat, others designed to be thrown with deadly accuracy. She and Ph'yzzon had known that the brigands had dangerous technology- shown to be a invisible energy field that disabled the starbolts and starbeams of Tamerainians. Knowing this, they had come prepared. Much to her dismay, she remembered that Ph'yzzon still had some of the more powerful weapons back at camp, but there was no way she was going back to get them... not now.

It was the coldest hour of the night, the time right before dawn. The guards stationed to the midnight watch would be tired and cold, maybe they would even be asleep... This was the perfect time to take them by surprise. Starfire felt a tinge of regret, for leaving without Ph'yzzon... and for dropping her necklace on the ground, but she would not allow herself to dwell on her regret.

Though she had all too often forgotten it, she was a Tamerainian warrior. A daughter of Kings, she should never have behaved the way she had the last few months... the weeping, the disbar... These things should never have happened. Though she had left Ph'yzzon behind out of fear, nay, regret of her love being torn between Ph'yzzon and Nightwing, the thing that kept her moving forward was the thought that she still had the chance to live, or maybe die, as a heroine of war celebrated by the people... not a weepy princess, her heart broken, brought to shame as some of the girls in the fairy tales of Earth.

Even as the fierce winds kicked up the red dirt into her eyes, Starfire flew slowly with her body as low to the ground as she could, hoping this her shadow-cloak would be enough in the darkness to hide her until she was ready to be seen. As she got about half the length of a football field away from the Brigand fortress, she could feel the air around her grow thicker. Much to her relief, she found that she could still fly, though she knew that this must be the energy field intended to render Tamerainians powerless.

In the darkness, Starfire smiled to herself, though if you could have seen her, it wouldn't have looked very much like a smile at all. Her face was quite dirty and her nose was wrinkled up because she had caught a whiff of some unpleasant smell lingering in the air. She looked very much the part of a assassin. All that remained to be seen was if she could play that part just as well as she looked it.

Starfire shut out every conflicting thought in her mind. She refused to think anymore about Ph'yzzon... or Nightwing. She couldn't dwell on thoughts of Earth, or her palace and Glafore. There was only one thing she told herself to think about, and that was the task at hand...

There was a guard, leaning against the wall of the building. He appeared to be half-asleep. Her own hands growing quite numb from the intense cold and wind, Starfire took a small poison-tipped dagger-like knife out of her store of weapons. Silently taking caution not to touch her own skin with the blade of the knife, she took aim... and the man drew what may have been his final breath.

The first deed of many was done.

* * *

Nightwing quietly packed his suitcase, sneaking in several of his altered uniforms and his new utility belt, the modified weapons with the paint and duck tape in place of his usual mix.

He was taking a trip to the home of Bruce Wayne, again... or at least that is what he had told the other Titans. He was taking his little section of the T-Ship, because his legs weren't well enough to drive the R-Cycle... this was probably true, but it wasn't the real reason to take his part of the T-Ship... The real reason was that he was going to Tameran, to see Starfire. He needed to be with her, and talk to her. He needed to help her sort out her thoughts... and he needed to know if she really had meant it when she had said she hated him.

But the Titans couldn't know that.

Nightwing knew that if Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven really knew what he was doing, they would want to come with him, or talk him out of going... both of which would ruin his plan. No, this was defiantly a time when the other titans couldn't help him. He knew that not telling the titans of his real plan could turn out to be a mistake, a mistake he had made before and did not want to repeat, but no. This was different, this had to be secret.

Soon he would be leaving, in a matter of less than 3 hours. He had told the Titans that this way he would reach the Wayne mansion by noon... But in reality, he planed to land at the Tamerainian capital sometime well after that.

Having been in a wheelchair for so long, his arms had grown strong. Picking up his heavy suitcase was easy. Wwalking with it on his weak legs was difficult. He took slow but steady steps, being careful not to tumble over with the heavy extra weight of the suitcase. Another thing that would have made walking hard for anyone was the huge amount of junk all over his room. He regretted not having cleaned it.

When he got out to the hallway, walking became easier, even though he did knock himself against the walls a few times. He had just past Cyborg's room, when Cyborg came out of the elevator.

"Hey, Robin... Uh, I mean Nightwing- I got your part of the T-Ship on the roof, and I can take your suitcase up there if you're having any trouble. Beast Boy's already awake, he's downstairs attempting to make waffles, but they're probably the soy kind." Cyborg explained

"Thanks Cyborg... I wasn't really having trouble... Well, sort of... I guess it would be cool if you took this up to my T-Ship. I'll go check on Beast Boy and make us some waffles that we can actually eat." said Nightwing.

"No problem. See you at breakfast!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"COULD YOU BE A LITTLE MORE QUIET!" Raven yelled from down the hall. "Some people here are still trying to get some sleep!"

"Sorry Raven" both guys yelled back down to her. Cyborg almost started to laugh, but then he seemed to remember that Raven might hear, and Cyborg took Nightwing's suitcase and went up to the elevator, quietly whistling a tune that Nightwing couldn't quite hear.

In a very short time Nightwing was down the elevator, and in the kitchen. Sure enough, Beast Boy was there, pouring himself a glass of soy milk, though, Seeing Nightwing approach, he did not drink it.

"Good morning Robin, or Nightwing. Dude, even though I've known for a while that you weren't going to be Robin anymore, it's going to take even longer to get used to calling you Nightwing. I made some waffles if you want any."

"The soy kind?" the former boy wonder asked, though he was already certain of the coming answer.

"Would I make my friends anything else?" Beast Boy asked, though not as a genuine question. Nightwing just smiled a little and got some bacon and eggs out of the fridge for his own breakfast.

* * *

A few hours later Nightwing had taken off and was now beyond the Earth's atmosphere. His ears were just growing accustom to the muffled but steady sound of the smooth engine propelling him through the vacuum of space at a speed far more fast than any airplane. This would be a long ride with only himself to keep his mind company, but compared to life at the tower, this could turn out to be a welcome time of calm. If only his ears would stop ringing he would be able to sit back and enjoy the ride.

Trying to distract himself, he put on his headphones and tried to picture Starfire in her beautiful red dress, dancing gracfully in his arms. He loved to think that he would soon be near her again, he just hoped she would be glad to see him. In his mind he could almost hear her whispering in his ear. If only that ringing sound would stop he could really think!

When in five minutes the ringing sound did not go away. Nightwing could feel his head start to throb with the sound. Then he realized, that yes, it was a sound. It wasn't his ears ringing, there was a sound... A high-pitched, constant sound, and if it wasn't just his imagination, the noise was getting louder.

Nightwing sat up, alert. That noise was getting a lot louder, and even with the sound-controlling headphones if he didn't stop it soon his ears might be permanatly damaged. Maybe I should just go back to earth... He thought, but he knew that if he turned back now he wouldn't get to see Starfire.

Calmly and slowly, the young man began searching the cockpit of his ship, a growing fear dawning in his mind. If it wasn't just his imagination, he could almost hear a lower, but equally loud beeping noise joining the high-pitched noise. The two sounds together triggered his thoughts to begin searching for the memory of where he had heard that sound before.

His mind began to race, the beeping sound grew faster. He knew that sound, but just couldn't put a name on it.. His heart skipped a beat, and he remembered that sound.

It was the ticking of a time bomb, and the time was running out.

* * *

A/N: Again, sorry for taking so long. Hopefully I can get future chapters out much faster. Please review. 


	22. Darkness

A/N: Thank you- all my reviewers. I figured I had better get this update out asap, because I did leave you with a cliff-hanger there... However, I got caught up with school... Oh well, school is almost over, so I should be getting more updates out soon. Also, this chapter may seem a little strange as I haven't been writing a whole lot recently.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

Nightwing franticly searched the small cockpit of his ship, looking for that bomb. Having no idea what it would look like, he tried to follow his ears, but at this rate his ears wouldn't be helpful for more than another ten minutes. That is to say, if he had ten minutes before the bomb would blow him to oblivion. If the intense ticking of the clock told a true tale, then ten minutes was more than he could hope for.

* * *

"Beast Boy!" Raven exclaimed in a commanding voice, yelling to the green elf-like human from across the room. Beast Boy didn't reply. In fact, he showed no sign of even having heard her. Raven walked closer to her friend, and realized that he was deeply occupied in a game of Zombie Busters 3. She unplugged the GameStation and waited until Beast Boy took notice. Raven's patience was not thoroughly stretched, as this only took 3 seconds.

"Why'd ya do that Raven!" asked Best boy, his head turning to face her.

"Beast Boy," She began, "I have a reason for nearly everything I do. In this case, being that infatuated in a video game isn't healthy... and--" Raven gave a deep sigh that showed, despite her nature that she was experiencing some anxiety "I have to ask you where Cyborg is. It's lunch time, and he didn't eat breakfast. I respect that maybe he's off in his garage building something..."

Raven couldn't really believe that she was saying this, but she was beginning to get concerned- at least, as concerned as she ever could get. Perhaps it was just the recent events that made her more wary of the unusual. It was the thought that since Cyborg had not been seen since early in the morning that caused her to wonder if Cyborg really had been acting very strange this morning, kind of stiff and a bit too-- well, a bit too much of something because even though Raven couldn't quite put a word to it. In short, Cyborg had been weird today, and hadn't been around for a while.

"I don't know where Cyborg is-" Beast Boy replied. He paused for a moment "Come to think of it, I haven't seen him since this morning when we saw Robin leave... or Nightwing. Before that Cy was on the roof all day. I have no idea what he was doing." He stood and looked down on her, apologetically.

"I'm just going to order a pizza and forget I said anything." Raven thew her hands up, as if to wash them of this conversation wishing she had never brought it up. Concern wasn't her usual reaction to something unusual. She would have no more of this, especially not from herself. She walked away toward the kitchen area.

"I know this isn't your thing Raven, but I think we maybe should look for him. Maybe he's just working on the T-Car, but maybe he needs our help." Raven whirled around, her eyes glaring at him.

"I said to forget--" she growled.

"Raven, it's okay." Beast Boy said, taking a step or two back. "You were right, we should look for him. With things the way they are, we can't risk-"

"ENOUGH!" Raven screamed. Her body was lit with it's black aura, rising several feet above the floor. Terrible and fierce she looked as if she was going to pound Beast Boy into the floor. Beast Boy held his ground, but turned his face away so he wouldn't have to look at her if she was really going to pound him. Raven suddenly extinguished herself and returned to the ground.

"You don't need to put on this act anymore Beast Boy." She muttered, barely clear enough for her green friend's well-tuned ears to hear.

"I'm not acting." He said.

"No Beast Boy, you can go make stupid jokes or something. I don't care." Beast boy's arms fell to his sides. Raven did not stop at the telephone to order pizza, she simply left left the room. So quietly she could not be sure she had even said it, she breathed;

"Just don't change."

* * *

Starfire slipped in and out of the rooms of the fortress, killing all she saw, while avoiding detection herself. This was easier than battle, though it almost seemed more personal. However, this more one-on-one combat was more of the like she was used to, more like her work with the Titans. The people here in the fortress of the Brigands were not like real people. They were like leeches who sought riches for themselves. They did not care for the people they murdered. They only lusted after more money, more pleasure. All they brought was suffering. For Starfire it was much easier now to do what was required, knowing that these people were not innocent. They were evil. 

When Starfire realized she was running out of her own weapons, she took some sort of gun off the body of one of her victims. She took a moment to study it, though it didn't seem too complicated. It was small and oval shaped, with a hole for the laser of bullet to kill, and a small trigger at the bottom. It easily fit in Starfire's hand.

Deeper into the corridor she snuck. There were fewer doors leading to side rooms. After a while, the doors simply stopped. At the end of the hall she came to a great metal door. Pressing her ear against it she could he voices. They were yelling in some foreign tounge she could not comprehend. Footsteps neared the door. In a moment of desperation Starfire sought a place to hide, but none could be found, as the side rooms had disappeared hundreds of feet before. Stealth could not be her method this time. This situation called for a more direct confrontation.

The high-ranking officer walked through the open doorway. Starfire pulled the trigger, the weapon fired, a beam of laser piercing through the heart of her victim. He crumpled to the ground in a heap of clothes and flesh, motionless. Dead. Sirens sounded. The room the man had just come out of was apparently, the command center. Within seconds brigand guards had her surrounded on all sides. She must have shot at least five of them, but they kept coming. One ripped the gun out of her hand. Another held her arms behind her back. Even with all the Tamerainian confidence she could muster, her super-strength could not break his iron grip on her wrists. Slow but steady footsteps came closer, and the guards in front of her parted to make way for someone important. It was their leader.

"Lady Korriander of the Royal House of Tameran I presume? We've been expecting you. You were sent with another... Ph'yzzon, did I get his name right dear?" He said in a way that made Starfire know he was a cocky man. Starfire looked away.

"You've done well little princess, but your people are so weak. I could crush you under my foot right now." She spat on his shoe.

"But I won't crush you... Not yet." A man punched her in the face. Another gripped her neck, and squeezed. All went to darkness.

* * *

Breathing deeply Nightwing collected his whits once again in an effort to hold off total panic. His legs felt slightly sore from sitting in the cockpit so long, and his head throbbed with all the noise. He was beginning to feel very heavy, as it seemed the air around him was pushing at him from all sides.

His eyes widened as he came to the realization, the ship's artificial gravity generator had been tampered with to cause the explosion of the bomb, if not the death of Nightwing before the bomb would blow his remains to oblivion. Eleven minutes had passed since Nightwing had almost been sure he had only ten minutes to live. The ticking noise was loud and intensely fast, but by now his heart was beating at least twice as fast. He suppressed the imagined images in his mind of his death, which seemed very near.

All hope was nearly gone, as the artificial gravity simulated the mass of his arms being so great that he could hardly move them at all. He would die here, this ship as his coffin... _NO! Not here, not now! This can't be the end. _There was still much he had left unfinished. Would he be remembered as that child with the huge mask who foiled a few bank robberies, and perhaps saved the world once or twice with his "cute" team of friends? Would he be remembered at all?

There was only one thing left to do. Only one chance. Nightwing checked the vacuum seal of his pressure helmet, secured his utility belt, and strapped on specially designed jet pack. It would not have enough fuel to get to Tameran, but it was all he had that would propel him through space. Taking his last chance Nightwing struggled to open the door of the cockpit... He began to remove his body from the ship...

Fire engulfed him as the ship exploded... And fire was the last thing he saw.

* * *

A/N: You know I wouldn't leave you there without a little cliff-hanger. Please review soon. I'll try to get the next chapter out in a timely manner. 


	23. Still Standing

A/N Well, here we are, and it's time for another installment of TIME CHANGES! I hope you all enjoy the chapter. I noticed that Time Changes is already a lot longer than Matched, so I guess this story will be fairly long. I am really sorry for taking forever with this chapter. I only hope now that someday I will finish this story. Time really does "fly" doesn't it?

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Time Changes

Chapter Twenty-Three: Still Standing

* * *

Starfire awoke to find herself without the strength or will to lift herself up. Laying sprawled out on the floor as she was, she attempted to open her eyes, only her left was able to see, as her right had become so swollen it could not move. She was in what seemed to be a room, but no, it wasn't really a room. Three "walls" of vertical bars made of some unknown stone or medal gave the illusion of divided space. The source of light was through a little window, and from the strange light emitted from it, Starfire could see that it did not open to the outside, but rather only to another room.

Under her head, sticky with blood from her nose was a layer of straw-like substance covering the cold stone floor. This prison did not take on the appearance of being hi-tech. In fact, it seemed a lot like the more primitive prisons that criminals get locked into in some of the earth movies. If it was designed to make the captive miserable and uncomfortable, then it seemed to her to it would become a great success. However, Starfire knew that the brigands were only teasing her, as they now held her captive somewhere within their fortress.

Lifting her herself up slowly, her head cried out in pain, and she quickly lay herself back down on the straw. She felt it now, her whole body ached with hurt, as brownish-yellow bruises covered her bloody legs and arms. Some of the blood on her right hand had crusted over already, but as she attempted to open her fist a cut reopened itself as more of her sticky blood gushed out to attempt to close the wound. Apparently the brigands felt it necessary to beat their prisoners. Why they hadn't just killed her was a mystery. If they did plan to execute her, would it be done quickly? Did they plan to hold her hostage as a threat towards her people? Her thoughts were those of one without hope as she allowed the pain to force herself back into a sleep; _I've shut out and betrayed all who care for me now. My end should come quickly, and I shall pass on unmissed. For betraying love, death is all I deserve._

* * *

Nightwing stirred to full awareness from a state of unconsciousness, opening his eyes slowly to see he was in a dimly lit room, laid out on what struck him as a hard, cold surface, most likely made of metal. _Am I dead? _He asked himself, almost out of reflex. Slowly, he made a feeble effort to move. He felt some strength in his right arm, and his left arm was sore, but that nothing that could not be easily cured over time and movement. His legs felt like soup when he forced them to stand, but that did not cause much concern due to the fact that he had not been able to walk just a few days ago. With of a sniff of his nose, he thought he caught a scent of burnt hair, but thanks to his protective clothing his flesh was unsinged. Now it was on to the next most pressing questions of the hour; _Where am I?, How did I get here?, Am I ever going to get out? _And perhaps more important, _Have I been captured or rescued?_ After a moment of thought he decided that it was best to assume that he had been rescued, as death would have surely met him in the void of space had he not been brought to this location, no matter what those who contained him intended as his fate. Questions, however still pressed on his mind as he lay on the table, a sense of impatience with himself slowly growing.

He was not to wait long for an answer, for as soon as he gathered enough willpower to sit himself upright, a door opened from somewhere behind him. He knew it was a door for the sound the metal wall panels made as they slid open, and the sound of the delicate footsteps that followed, echoing in the metal room, each step making a light ring on the metal as if the person was wearing tap shoes. Nightwing tried to crane his neck around to see the one who had entered the room, but his neck cried out to him with a severe soreness, automatically righting itself to face forward once again to avoid causing itself further pain. Nightwing's curiosity was instantly increased when his rescuer came into view. She was a child, humanoid in her proportions, yet very small, and her face was a white so pale it reminded Nightwing slightly of Raven, but for her thin blond hair so pale that it nearly matched the color of her skin, white with a tint of gold. She wore a simple dress, slightly tattered at the hem and Nightwing could tell the dress had once been blue, though the cloth having become so faded it now looked almost as if it were gray. On her feet were sandals with a cloth-like metal sole, similar to the material that composed Nightwing's cape He knew by the look of it that the cloth of the shoe was the type that is impermeable to objects such as rocks and nails, making it useful for footwear to those who have access to it.

Nightwing observed all of this in the short time it took the girl to position herself directly in front of him. She cleared her throat to speak.

"Welcome, Stranger. I have been instructed to tell you that we intend upon you no harm-" She smiled for a fleeting moment as Nightwing smiled back, The girl's smile dissipated as she continued. "Unless you have sought the planet Tameran to assist the Space Brigands." She spoke slowly, as if she was reluctant to speak.

"No, I was going to that planet to find a friend, she's a Tamerainian." Nightwing quickly stated.

"Oh." The girl blushed pink and smiled again. "Then you'll probably wish to speak with my mother. She's the captain of this vessel." Her concerned eyes scanned Nightwing, as he sat on the table. "Are you well enough to walk, sir?"

"I guess there's only one way to find out!" Nightwing said, offering the sad looking girl a hint of optimism. He then searched for the floor with his feet and carefully lowered himself down to meet it with his powerful arms helping him to stand up smoothly, as he didn't wish for his legs to buckle now in their weakness. Letting go of his hold on the table he took a step toward the girl. He was silently relived to find that he could stand on his own. He smiled again at the girl "I suppose now is as good a time as any to meet your mother!"

The girl smiled back and began walking toward to door, motioning for Nightwing to follow.

"Yes, the Captain will like to speak with you." She frowned and muttered something inaudible under her breath. "Oh yes, and My name is Eldalene. I was born on this space vessel thirteen years ago, and I have known no home planet."

Nightwing took a moment to reply with his own name, catching himself carefully as to not call himself by the name which was no longer his own. "You may call me Nightwing. I live on earth."

"Nightwing? A strange name for an earthling." Eldalene remarked. She lead Nightwing down a dim hallway, the walls, floors and ceiling all made out of grey metal. They passed a few crew members walking down to meet the Captain. Curious to Nightwing, he observed that all the crew members were female, clad in grey dresses. Each lady would smile at Eldalene, but would not look directly at Nightwing's face. Finally, Eldalene stopped. "Here is the Captain's quarters. I dare not be present as she speaks with you. She is very wary of strangers, and not without reason." She smiled warningly, passing her hand through the air by the wall. Two panels forming a door slid open, light pouring out from the room. A voice from within, obviously female, yet very low, somehow cold and strong called out "Enter guest."

Nightwing gave Eldalene one last nod, and he entered the Captain's dark quarters.

The door closed quickly behind him, trapping him in the room. The walls here were black with silver trim, the floor covered with a soft black carpet, so thick that his feet sunk slightly into it's surface. The Captain stood by a window looking out into deep space, the distant stars glimmering bright white against all the black. She wore a gray dress that reached down to the floor with a slight bell shape at the bottom. Her arms were uncovered. She, like her daughter had extremely pale skin and the matching blond-ish white hair. She turned halfway from the window to speak.

"It is not often we come upon another ship in this space. Certainly not often that a ship explodes without being fired upon with a human still on bored. It is curious." She turned around fully now, and Nightwing could see that she was very pretty, perhaps beautiful even. She did appear to be a few years older than himself, perhaps in her late twenties, but certainly no older than 30, and Nightwing thought it was was odd for her to have a daughter so old.

"I heard you introduce yourself, and it is of a great relief to me that you are no friend of the brigands. I do pity the creatures of Tameran. Not many who run into those vile pirates can elude them." Her cold face broke into a weak smile. "Not many, but some..." Her voice trailed off into silence as she thought.

"I am Jael, the Captain of this vessel, which I have named the First Escape. It is called such for the story that I and the other women and children here share. We know not the planet from which we came, for even the elder of us have spent our lives in space. Until thirteen years ago we were all slaves. You see, the father of my daughter was not a man I ever loved. He took much from me against my will, as all the women on this ship have been abused, and all the children here were born from such vile unions. We were the first ever to escape from that nightmare of an existence. Those of us still here make our livings as trade merchants, and many of the women have left with their offspring to dwell on the planets we have traded with to make new lives for themselves."

"You and these women escaped from the brigands? That is quite an impressive feat." Nightwing stood in awe of this Jael, suddenly understanding why she was so cold and cautious. Jael simply nodded.

"Yes. We escaped," She paused, "Now, what of you? How came you here? And who is this friend you go to visit? Surely you know that this time of war is not the time to go seeing friends."

"As you've already heard, I am Nightwing, of the planet earth. I was on my way to Tameran to speak with my friend, Starfire Korriander, Princess of Tameran. I was deep into space when I realized someone had sabotaged my ship with a bomb. I tried to find it, but could not, so I prepared to fly by myself as long as I could. The last I remember I had strapped on my jet pack and the explosion had nearly caught up with me. I don't know the rest."

"You had drifted very little from the explosion site when we found you. You are very lucky to be alive. If not for your clothing's protective qualities, you would have been burned beyond recovery." Jael explained.

"I am in your debt." Nightwing admitted.

"I consider it an honor to aid in saving the life of one who is a friend of the Princess, as well as one who shares my enemies." She frowned "But I do not think it would be wise to continue on to Tameran. The brigands have control of nearly half the planet now. They have ships blocking any incoming ships now."

"Wise or not, I have to get there. I'm not going back to earth until I find her." Nightwing insisted

Jael looked him over again and sighed "I have a small ship you could take over to the planet. However, there is no guarantee that the brigands wont shoot you down as you approach the planet's atmosphere."

"I understand the danger. I'm not exactly a stranger to near-death encounters in my line of work." Nightwing explained. Jael rose a questioning eyebrow.

"Perhaps you should explain the nature of this occupation of yours and your reasoning as to why you must speak with this Princess in a time of war." She paused. "Our evening meal shall be served in an hour, and you shall relate your tale to my crew. It has been some time since we have had a guest join us, and the entertainment will be welcomed."

"Alright, one hour then." Nightwing had no choice but to accept the invitation, though he tried not to let his voice sound impatient. "Though the full story may take a while."

Jael smiled "In deep space there is little else to do. In the meantime, we are headed on a course that brings us to a planet neighboring Tameran, which will shorten your journey considerably. Eldalene will show you to an empty quarters where you may prepare yourself."

As if by cue, the door opened again and Eldalene stood out in the hall waiting. Nightwing was quick to follow, unable for a moment to stop thinking of Starfire, where she was at this moment, what she was doing. No matter what Starfire thought of him, she still possessed his heart, and Nightwing wasn't ready to take it back.

* * *

A/N: So, after more than a year of not updating, I finally wrote something I felt somewhat satisfied in posting. I hope you all enjoy it, and that I will be able to write more soon. As always, reviews are welcome. 


	24. Essential Questions

A/N: So, it is now 2011, and I last updated this story in 2007. This is also the first creative writing I've done in a while, and it's quite refreshing to look at my word processor and not see MLA format framing my efforts. It's amazing that I have time to write now, and I hope I'll have the chance to update soon. I'm just glad I kept all my outlines in transferable electronic form!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, the show would still be continuing today!

Time Changes

Chapter Twenty-Four- Essential Questions

* * *

Supper aboard the First Escape spaceship was far from gourmet. Most of the food was entirely tasteless, yet incredibly filling. If asked, Nightwing wouldn't have been able to tell the difference between the proteins and carbohydrates, as everything, both viscous and sturdy was gray in color, and grainy in texture. A soup-like substance bore a slight resemblance to baby food, or dog food, and despite being given an entire cup of the stuff, Nightwing could only stomach a few bites. He figured this could be considered socially acceptable as Eldalene, who was sitting directly across from himself, hadn't even touched the "soup."

"And now for your story, Nightwing of Earth? What was your great need that brings you to visit the princess of a warring planet, disregarding an inspection for dangers on your ship?" Jael asked, her eye contact with Nightwing's mask clearly demanding the answer, while the smile on her lips showed her hope for some sort of entertainment, even if the tale was to be grim.

"Well, to begin, I belong to a group of independent law enforcers stationed on the coast of the United States on the planet Earth. We're a young group, so we call ourselves the Teen Titans." Nightwing explained. "I suppose the most relevant information begins with the fact that Princess Koriand'r is one of the Titans, and she left some months ago after being poisoned with blood drones through which she could be controlled by our enemies. Her leaving was completely unnecessary of course, we could have protected her. She was simply afraid her infliction might hurt us."

"Ah. So you loved her."

"What? I never mentioned-"

"You love this princess, no? You seem experienced enough in the areas of logic and law enforcement that you would not be so blinded to the danger someone with such great powers could be wielded as a weapon in a city of humans if you didn't care for that person, personally." Jael broke down for him.

"Well, yeah, I do love her." Nightwing admitted, surprised, and alarmed that he could be read so incredibly quickly and with so little effort. "We were- we are engaged." He muttered, too low for anyone else to hear, and not even exactly in those words. He realized suddenly that he wasn't quite sure of the status of his upcoming nuptials. That thought was nothing short of embarrassing, and at the moment, he felt very young, and naive when in the presence of these women who had endured so much hardship. His outer blush was misinterpreted, and snickers erupted from around the table where other women sat, listening to his narrative.

"Do not be so shocked," Eldalene piped in, " My mother has a talent for seeing beneath the surface of things."

"That's probably why she makes such a great Capitan!" a third, unknown voice chimed in from somewhere near the far end of the table. The general jubilee made Nightwing feel as if he had missed some inside joke. Laughing herself now, Jael put her hand up, motioning for the end of the commotion.

"Enough, excuse us earth boy, I'm sure there is more to your story, and we'll all hear it, just as soon as we can stop- laughing!"

Still confused, Nightwing contented himself to being on the outside of whatever this was, with sitting back in his chair, to wait out the inexplicable fun. The evening continued, as did his story, slowly, and with many pauses whenever he broke some sort of unspoken code that for no foreseeable reason caused all the females to laugh uncontrollably. He later discovered that certain gestures, such as motioning with one's hands to explain a situation, or facial expressions for emphasis that he was so accustomed to on earth were unusual for this lot, and they found him strange. Aside from his natural behaviors, some of the women found it very entertaining to have a male in their midst, as they were hardly used to having any sort of man around.

Some hours later, Nightwing had explained everything that Jael and the crew of the First Escape could possibly have found interesting, or essential to his situation, including that he had been planning to marry Starfire, until she disappeared by lack of communication. On both counts, the women had born looks of disapproval, however, when he had told his tale in full, Jael stood to speak: "Very well, earth boy, as agreed, I will loan you a small transport when we near Tameran, however, that is the very most I can do for you. If any of us were to be captured by brigands, we would almost certainly be put to death."

Though a small part of his brain was beginning to resent being called "Earth Boy," when he had only so recently retired his old boyish name of Robin, Nightwing couldn't help but be grateful for her generosity, and his stomach began to tingle with the thought that maybe getting to Tameran, and seeing Starfire again would repair everything about their broken relationship.

* * *

"Two hours. Two. Entire. Hours." Raven punctuated each word in frustration. "When the pizza guy comes, remind me, he isn't getting a tip."

"Mmmhm." Beast Boy grunted in reply, once again intent on his game of Zombie Busters 3. "You did order cheese, right?" He asked turning about to face her, almost an entire minute later, leaving his game on pause with the controller resting on his leg.

"Among other things, yes. I figure with Robin gone-"

"Nightwing- right, he's changed his name over now." Beast Boy lazily reminded her. Raven shot him an annoyed glare for interrupting, but continued slowly as to best control her response:

"Yeah... Even with you and Cy's appetites, a dozen pizzas stand a chance at lasting a day or two."

"Cyborg!" the green titan exclaimed, remembering their earlier conversation, in which they had discussed the fact that neither of them had seen their semi- robotic friend since that morning, when he had been helping _Nightwing_ pack for his mentor's house. "Have you seen him at all?

"No. He could be sleeping." Raven excused the matter, waving a hand.

"Raven, I hate to be the un-lazy one, but I can't help but wonder, what since the last time we all had some sort of suspicion about one of the Titans being gone, we ended up believing that Robin and Star had eloped when really, Slade had captured them."

"For goodness sake, it's hardly been eight hours!"

"So, give it another ten minutes, and Cyborg could have completed his longest recharge cycle. You and I both know though that he recharged last night, like a normal human being." Beast Boy became more desperate in trying to get Raven to at least share some of his worry. "If he was in the garage, working on something, you know he would have called one of us by now to come test it out. Rae, I think something might be wrong. It could be the Zombies messing with my brain, but I think we should go find Cyborg." He insisted. Raven stood still for a moment, when the essential question came to mind:

"Have you even tried, well, I don't know- Calling him!"

Beast boy stood, stupified. "No, I guess I haven't."

_Well, I'm with stupid._ Raven thought smugly.

* * *

Starfire had a bit more time to ruminate over her present situation, sitting in her cell with very little food or water. The swelling on the various parts of her body had both increased and decreased, though generally, she felt that if she didn't consume some sort of sustenance soon she wouldn't have enough body strength to power her mind. She was beginning to feel less and less self-loathing, as she gave more thought to the immediate problem of staying alive, or at the very least giving herself as a sacrifice in some way that could free her planet.

A very large part of her mind wished she had kept that necklace. The angst in which she had left it behind seemed so foolish now. Furthermore, she could see with more clarity each and every mistake she had made since leaving earth. Firstly, she had never asked her friends to come with. Even having one of the Titans as a companion might have given her the chance to make a bigger, less bloody impact on the war. What this last mission was supposed to have been could have been so easily completed with the her friends. This, however, she had not done.

She wished that she could have avoided being in battle altogether. Her people might have some innate sense of war-like bloodlust, but this she lacked. She was not the sort who could brush off each real-life kill without damaging a part of her own psyche. Not even those brigands in the fortress had left her soul totally unscathed. She had ended their existences. Now their friends kept her perhaps in hopes to wield a different sort of power over her. Perhaps, by letting herself be captured, and maybe even held for ransom, Starfire was a greater pawn of the Brigands, than the probes had ever subjected her to Slade.

All this floated in and out of her mind in those moments when she could pull her river of thoughts away from the pools that gathered for Nightwing and for Ph'yzzon. She was certain she loved her Robin, her Nightwing more, and it made sense that she should. The foundation of her relationship with him was built on years of friendship, and quiet, innocent love. She had once promised to marry him. Ph'yzzon was someone she knew for an incredibly short time. He was physically, possibly the most bewitching man she had ever met. When she looked upon him, she felt an instant connection, a chemically magnetic attraction that gave her the sort of fluttery feeling she had felt so long ago for Nightwing.

Whenever her greatest fear began to infringe on the corners of her conscious mind, Starfire concentrated on the thought_ I must first get out of this place, and later I may need to decide_, but still, she was aware enough of the fear that was her greatest nightmare: _I might be a person too different from who I once was that my friends would not know me- Nightwing might not be able to love me for who I am._

So, she lay there in prison, pondering, all the while trying with her best effort not to permit herself to truly think. In the dark and cold, she waited.

* * *

A/N: I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! It took me the last several days to re-read, and refresh my mind as to the wordings I wanted to use. The little editing I have done was mostly to make this chapter fit in with the style of the previous chapters, which is actually quite difficult, granted the space of time that has passed. I don't know if my brain quite thinks the same as it did before.

As always, reviews are much appreciated. I do hope that the space between this update and the next will be measured in weeks, not more than a month, and certainly not in years.

Thanks for reading!

~Erica Wattson


End file.
